Dragon Ball Z Second Rewrite
by strong.man.716
Summary: Well summaries are hard to jot down, and I'm too lazy to jot it down. In basic terms Z fighters go against threats, an orphaned saiyan is taken under wing. From the end of namek saga on.
1. Chapter 1

If you read this review it that's the least you could do if you take the time to read it. I figured I'd just one shots until I get those little details captain space and bringer of death do…. Although I'm sure that'll never happen… Anyways give this a read and review.. Let's see where it goes

"Frieza, let her go." Vegeta said, eyeing the icy tyrant with a confident smirk.

Frieza looked at celera, feeling her windpipe about to crack. "Are you going to save her? I'd say there's not much left of her." Frieza mocked punching celera in the spine, her eyes clenched shut as she held on to what little oxygen she had left.

"I don't care so much about her, but she's in no condition to fight, you've made certain of that. Besides she was only a half super saiyan I'm the real super saiyan and the herald of your death frieza!" Vegeta boasted laughing at his statement, frieza glanced at celera his tail uncoiled tossing her to the ground, she gasped in pain vaguely opening her eyes.

"V…Vegeta?" She questioned, her words couldn't be heard since she was breathless.

Vegeta looked at her smirking, he had a witty retort to throw at her. "Looks like you croaked over celera I'll take care of this." He said getting ready to go on the attack, frieza stared at him silent, too quiet.

She took a deep breath "I'm still alive you know!" The anger was lost as her monologue was cut short. Frieza chuckled at the statement 'stupid saiyans you have to gag them… That's alright I'll take care of these two.' He thought his three pronged feet stepping over the ground, his approach to vegeta began.

"G-gu-guys can you give me a hand over here?" Celera rasped looking back at gohan and nail. The two of them walked to her side, gohan motioned to grab her but stopped when he seen her hold back a scream. "Are you going to be alright auntie?"

"I don't know gohan." Nail said soberly looking at her broken form, he was angry but even to the point frieza was just too strong. Gohan crouched beside his aunt's battered and broken body, tears forming in his eyes. "What can we do?" The words left with desperation.

Celera had a hard time keeping her breathing in a rhythm. "Y-you have to find bulma and zarbon get out of here." She gasped.

Gohan never backed away from anyone, and there's no way he was going to leave his aunt here in this condition. "I can't just leave you here to die." He protested clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I'd only hold you back, besides it's my fault goku's dead…" She mused the events of a few hours ago played through her mind. Frieza transformed and the two of them gave it everything they had goku was pulverized down to his atoms, and celera was just a carcass.

"We're not leaving without you and that's final." He yelled looking up at nail with fire in his eyes. "Hey nail can you give me a hand here?"

"Please don't touch me… I'm in too much pain even talking hurts…"

Gohan growing angrier by the second locked eyes with his aunt. "Look you and my dad always said not to run away, well I'm not going to now." He spat glaring at frieza who was standing in the shower of energy vegeta released down upon him to no avail.

Nail put a hand on gohan's shoulder. "Listen to your aunt, there's nothing we can do."

"NO!" Gohan's voice picked up he looked between the fight going on and his aunt's body. Celera looked up at nail nodding her head weakly, the namekian nodded back he knew what to do. "Gohan come closer…" Her voice was fading slowly, gohan did as he was told inches away from her face.

"It's been a long time since I've given you a hug…" She struggled to lift her head kissing him on the forehead, the boy's eyes widened "aunt—" he was cut off nail had chopped him on the neck knocking him out. He caught his body before it hit her.

"Nail take good care of him for me alright?" She asked with a small smile, nail nodded his head with a stern expression putting him over his shoulder. "Celera I'm sorry about goku, and what happened to you…"

"It's frieza… Go please hurry." She whimpered nail soared off into the sky fading away as a speck in the green horizon.

Vegeta rained down furious blows, frieza moved his head from side to side dodging each one at the last second. Vegeta was becoming frustrated with each missed swing, frieza was ducking and dodging each one like it was child's play.

"Vegeta if that's all you can do I'm disappointed!" He chuckled sweetly moving his head to his left vegeta's blurred glove traveled passed his face, frieza countered slamming his fist into his stomach bowling him over. He placed a sharp kick launching vegeta up into the sky, he flared out his ki quickly righting himself.

He wasn't going to drown in despair it had to be him, if kakarot died, and celera made it halfway he had to ascend there was no other way! Vegeta calmed himself reaching his arms out to the sides a storm of purple energy flickered off of his body.

"Alright frieza, if you want to test your power, just stay right there!" He shouted, frieza stared at him with a small smile awaiting the attack.

"I'll indulge you this last time vegeta, but after this I'll snuff you out." The tyrant said folding his arms across his chest, he stood motionless staring up at vegeta.

'My entire life has been leading up this confrontation with frieza, why? WHY!? Is this some kind of joke.' He thought he raised his head allowing a smirk to come onto his face.

Celera squinted her eyes trying to see his form, but the purple light made it impossible. "V-vegeta? Did he modify his galick gun?" Celera asked out loud looking at frieza composed and calm as ever. 'He can't sense ki, but still vegeta has enough energy in that attack to destroy the whole planet, why isn't frieza alarmed?'

"SUPER GALICCKK GUUNNN!" The prince roared putting his wrists together, an enormous purple beam bursted forth arcing towards the ground, its speed increased more and more gravity enhancing the deadly storm. Frieza's beady red eyes illuminated from the light as he stared into the attack. Hurricane winds gusted behind him tearing up pieces of rock flinging them out to the sides. The ice demon didn't even move an inch he let the blast hit him head on, his figure disappearing in the purple explosion. The ground rattled from the impact of the blast throwing up tidal waves several islands gave way from the blast and waves disappearing underwater.

"Ehh… ehh… eh… eh…" Vegeta heaved for air putting every ounce of energy he had into that blast, the smoke had yet to clear. He stared at it searching for frieza's energy or presence.

Celera looked at the rift left by his attack several feet away from her. "Not only did he focus all of energy into that attack, but the 'tip' of it was so condensed it acted as a gravitation pull for the rest of energy to follow, vegeta lives up to his name incredible." She said struggling to turn herself over letting out a gasp when she turned over onto her stomach. 'Why am I getting an eerie feeling.' As the thought entered her mind frieza's pale body came into vision as the smoke now began to recede, there wasn't anything left of the land where frieza stood he hovered a few inches above the water, but his arm was reached down a trickle of blood ran down his white skin.

"Damn it… Why won't he just die?" She exclaimed looking up at vegeta.

Vegeta was at a loss for words. He put his all into that attack, and it still wasn't enough. Frieza waved his hand the burning sensation starting to fade replaced with anger and fear. 'I underestimated vegeta, if I was one second too late I'd have been killed by that blast.' Vegeta shook, the realization at the situation was setting in. He'd die like billions of others before him like insect next to frieza.

"I do hope you enjoyed that vegeta, your time has come." Frieza said sweetly. A tear of regret trickled down his cheek as he idly suspended himself in the sky. 'Was it really just a legend did it never exist to start with? Kakarot, celera, I…?' He thought looking through the watery haze of emotions flowing down his face. 'Was it just a lie? I was told I had the possibility to become a super saiyan! Was my father merely toying with me?' Thoughts rushed in his mind playing to his emotions his tough exoskeleton cracking as he was ready to meet his fate.

'_V-chan! Don't give up!" _Celera sent a telepathic message, hoping the first word would make him upset, but she didn't a message back or a shout of protest from the saiyan in the sky.

Frieza instantly shot up towards him, the top of his head hitting home. Blood flew out from vegeta's mouth as the force from the strike carried him through the sky, frieza flipped lazily slamming his elbow into his stomach several times backhanding him to the ground. Vegeta hit the green ocean with monstrous impact, he let the coolness wash over him descending deeper and deeper.

Celera clenched her teeth struggling to move, each movement was like hell unleashed on her. "I-I have to help him…" She gasped struggling to push herself up off of the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the shock she felt. Frieza chuckled lifting his knee out the indent it made on her back. celera gasped clawing at the ground focusing on her breathing patterns.

"Don't be in such a hurry after the royal trash, you're next." Frieza said sweetly floating off of the ground his ki flared out around him pushing the water out for a mile showing the dried earth and vegeta lying prone on the bedrock. He laced his fingers through spiked hair lifting him to his knees.

PHHUUUU. Frieza's fist crashed into his back, vegeta let out a painful scream his eyes almost rolling behind his head. "Pledge your allegiance to me vegeta… I'm not without a heart." Frieza sneered letting his hair fall back to its original shape.

THHUUUU. Frieza punted vegeta into the sky, he appeared above him meeting his chest with his elbow, vegeta fired back towards the ground smashing into it a few inches away from celera. Dust formed around him.

"You're just like your father proud, arrogant, destined to be forgoteen. The name saiyan will be forgotten your pathetic race will be extinguished after today." The tyrant snickered his feet cracked the ground, he stalked towards them pinning vegeta in a chokehold with his tail he proceeded to punching him using him as a rag doll after he felt like he was satisfied he dumped vegeta onto the ground next to celera's still body. Frieza looked at the two of them chuckling quietly at the sight he enjoyed this, but now it was time to clean up. Cooler would be here any second.

Celera's head shook as she moved it out the ground letting it drop to her surprise she saw tears coming out of vegeta's eyes, she didn't want to, but her body had other opinions she put her hand on his shoulder, he clenched it tightly.

"H-he's just too strong." He exclaimed looking with despair. Celera had a bad habit of being sentimental especially when people were crying whether it was vegeta or her nephew gohan she always went out of her way to comfort them.

"V-vegeta… Don't cry save your tears… Don't waste them on someone like him." She gasped clenching his hand tightly. Her eyes widened taking in a skinny shadow beside them. 'No not now.' She thought.

"Isn't this just a wonderful picture the prince holding onto common trash's hand… What happened to all that talk about low levels vegeta hmmm? I digress it's time to put you out of your misery." Frieza gripped his cracked armor lifting his torso off of the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_You're a prince?_

_Do I need to repeat myself I am prince vegeta!_

_Ahhaahhahaha yeah right where's your chariot and fancy outfit?_

_Celera you earthling! I'm not talking of these pitiful fables here, I am the ruler of the universe prince vegeta!_

_If you're a prince then where's your princess I know that bald smelly guy isn't it._

_HEY! JUST SO YOU KNO-_

_Nappa shut up!_

_If you're a prince why'd you come here for immortality wouldn't you rather die an honorable death then live on forever? Everyone you know would die around you, you'd be alone._

_Celera…. You're just like your clown of a brother, one of the good guys through and through. Tell us where the dragon balls are!_

_Not a chance my dear prince! _

_You're foolish the last woman of our race and you've reduced yourself to this, four saiyans remain and two of them are pitiful and kind hearted._

_My brother said to show compassion it is not you or I who decides who gets to live and who dies!_

_Have it your way celera._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx _

'Back then believe it or not I felt happy… That there were more of us still around it just wasn't me and my brother, but all of you were bad to the core kill without a second thought I got beat to an inch of my life by my brother raditz and goku sacrificed himself to kill him. To be honest I was happy to hear two more saiyans were coming to earth, but when you arrived all you did was hurt and cause mayhem. Now it's just me and you the prince and a low level, my brother is dead… I don't want to be alone again I don't want to be the only one left!' Celera gasped out in pain reaching an arm over vegeta covering from frieza.

"C-celera what are you doing!? It's useless…" He murmured looking into her eyes, feeling a hot tear drop onto his face shocking him. His rivalry with her transcended beyond just a warrior to warrior they wanted the other one dead and yet she was here protecting him and crying, he looked intently these were his last moments anyways.

"I-I don't want to be the only one left alive… I don't want to be alone… My brother is dead, my father is dead, our whole race is dead… I don't want to be alone again! Even if I don't bow before you like a peddler… You're still my prince vegeta… You're not entirely evil you never were to begin with… You don't know anything else you were alone as a child because of _HIM_!"

Frieza listened to the heart felt speech looking indifferently at the heartfelt words celera was giving to vegeta. 'Being a villain is like being a photographer you have to wait for the right moment.' The tyrant thought standing over them.

"C-celera you're a saiyan… Stop babbling!" Vegeta gasped this was unbecoming he was reduced to tears, and she stopped frieza from sealing his fate moments ago how could he let himself fall so slow?

"When raditz first came to earth and I found out I was a saiyan… I was happy to belong to our race even if our blood soaked past would sway another's judgments. I learned everything I could about our people. In honesty I was happy that you and nappa were coming to earth… It just wasn't me and my brother anymore there were more of us, but you guys came and did nothing but hurt, destroy, and kill... But that doesn't change the fact I love my people, my brave father, my friends on earth…"

King kai sat completely still, being moved by her speech the years of pent up emotions just to make herself look tough was coming out. "I'm afraid there's no hope left I'm sorry celera." He mumbled sadly.

"I never denied who I was like goku did… I embraced the fact we're proud, but after all of this our people are dead, the old ways are dead, I want to make a race that is just as proud just as strong, a race like billions of others won't fall under the rule of frieza or beings like him… I only wish I could've been your princess the protector of your heart and you be the protector of mine… Have kids that know what it means to be a saiyan and surpass gohan… But it's all but gone now… I'm sorry I wasn't stronger…" Celera's streaked with tears, the emotional waves dripped onto vegeta's face he wasn't sure what to think or say, he was speechless for the first time in his life.

"You really think this dirt clod would have a kid with you? Marry you? Love you? Don't flatter yourself monkey he is the worst kind of trash… All he cares about is himself and his pride." Frieza mused, he was visibly shocked at the speech at first it was yeah whatever, but now he was listening intently how could she say all of these things yet alone think them?

"You'll never see me or kakarot as your equals, you're a prince the prince of all saiyans… My prince… But I want you to see me as more than just a low level renegade… More than just a saiyan… Something more… _A person. A living thing that has feelings, that has compassion that understands and listens_…" Frieza snarled his skinny fingers gripping her hair. 'I don't want to die I don't want to die' she screamed mentally summoning all of her strength she gripped to vegeta for dear life trembling in fear as frieza's laugh got louder and louder. "_No."_ She whimpered her grip on vegeta was lost and she felt weightless.

Vegeta's irises shook. She talked to him like a normal person NORMAL! She spilt her guts out to him, he knew she wasn't lying she meant every word she said to him he knew as much she wouldn't lie about that. 'I can't let frieza just kill her can I? Will I? I can't I JUST CAN'T! She's sacrificed everything for me and her friends and I've done nothing but spew hatred and venom at her…' His thoughts drove him for his pride, for his revenge, the pride of his people, he had to fight on.

Celera was pinned by frieza's tail looking at the ground , her vision swam and sharpened repeatedly but she couldn't make anything out anymore it was just a blur. The blue grass, the green sky, the green oceans, and yellow clouds were just a watery haze. "Honestly you saiyans are like a bad odor… If you're in such a hurry to die.." Frieza paused crashing his fists into her back several times feeling a liquid running down his tail, with a satisfied smirk he stopped his assault lifting her over his head to get a good look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly you'd protect him? For what reason? He's talked down on you and your brother, has no respect for woman at all… And here you are throwing yourself on top of him, I suppose it's time to end this, the only saiyan woman left what a way to go." He muttered clearly disturbed by what he seen and heard.

"Fri…Eza.. Stop." Vegeta wheezed painfully taking in ragged breaths. Frieza looked at him with a smile "oh you're still with us sweet prince… Then watch as the you become the only saiyan alive only if it is for a few short seconds." Frieza chuckled lowering celera until he was several inches away from his face.

Frieza put his fingers together cocking his arm all the way back. Celera didn't move she was hardly breathing anymore, and her eyes wouldn't open. Vegeta eyed her with fear. 'I can't just let her die… She's the last female of my race' He thought pushing passed all the pain he felt of his broken bones scrapping together her reached out to stop the attack.

Frieza's finger nails were inches from her back, vegeta shakily held frieza's wrist grunting quietly.

"Don't do it frieza!" He said with sharpness to his voice glaring at him with malicious intent.

Vegeta winced staggering up to his feet, his knees buckled flooring him halfway. He gasped in pain holding onto frieza's wrist. "Are you so low that you beat a woman to death!? Look at her she's barely breathing!" He shouted, frieza shrugged his hand off of his wrist kicking him square in the face blood spewed out from his nose furthering his difficulty breathing.

"Two things vegeta… First don't ever put your filthy monkey hands on me!" He delivered his punch to her back jolting her body, but she didn't scream this time "second you're in no position to be giving me orders!" Frieza cocked his fist back, his knuckles meant the middle of her back, celera's eyes bolted open followed by an ear piercing scream that last a full thirty seconds then just stopped. Frieza snickered tossing her body to the ground. Vegeta's eyes widened as far as they could go 'NO! He's gone too far my father, my planet, my freedom, mocking me every day for as long as I can remember, but this time he's gone too far!' He felt heat wash over his ears.

Celera opened her mouth slightly taking a small breath. Hoping frieza didn't notice luckily he didn't, a golden spark caught her attention. She glanced over vegeta who was flashing in and out of golden rays. 'He's… The one a super saiyan… Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do.'

Vegeta roared to the heavens a golden burst of energy crackled around him, his eyes turned a piercing blue, his hair already on end just turned gold, and a golden aura crackled around his body. Celera winced feeling the powerful currents brushing against her. She was speechless vegeta was literally on fire he was basking in his super saiyan glory with a smirk, he was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"W-what is this vegeta? What'd you do to yourself?" Frieza demanded glaring at him. Vegeta eyed frieza intently he appeared in front of him his fist meant his face launching him off into a mountain several meters away from them.

"ME!? The bringer of your death frieza. I'm your worst nightmare a super saiyan." He boasted his stone gaze fixated onto celera. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't and she could feel her face reddening. "V-ve-vegeta look at you…" She gasped taking in his appearance, he stood silent looking at her just lying there. he was never smooth with the ladies devoting his life as a warrior and the prince of all saiyans, but something made him angry seeing her like that.

"Can you fly?" He asked bluntly staring back in frieza's direction, he blew his aura furiously around him vaporizing all of the debris covering him.

Celera managed to laugh wincing for several seconds after, breathing normally again. "I barely have enough energy to keep my eyes open." She said breathlessly looking up at him closing her eyes just enough so she could see the golden blur. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Be quiet talking will just sap what energy you have left." He ordered, celera laughed inwardly that sounded like him a rude type of humor but always funny. Vegeta concentrated a small golden ball of energy in his hand throwing it at her a golden aura encompassed her body. She could feel her vitality coming back, her broken bones healing like they were being pieced and moulded back together. Her eyes shot open she took a deep breath exhaling no pain, no irregular breathing patterns.

Celera planted her hands into the ground heaving herself up, she looked up at vegeta standing a couple inches shorter than him.

"What are you waiting for it's time for you to leave unless you want to be frieza's ragdoll again?" Vegeta said calmly, celera nodded her head sadly beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

Celera turned around staring into his blue daggers, she felt her knees getting weaker. "About what you said today…"

"I meant it v-chan." She assured.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He flared his aura out to add effect, celera laughed quietly so he couldn't hear her. 'Vegeta's back.' She thought getting back to her statement. "Yes I meant it vegeta." She said quietly. Vegeta's glare softened just a tad he was clearly focused on frieza.

"Keep that a secret just between you and I. When kakarot is wished back tell him I give him one year to become a super saiyan and I'll be back to earth to settle score." He told her slowly leaping just inches from her staring down frieza who was standing before him.

"That I will do vegeta." 'I guess maybe I shouldn't have confessed all of that at once stupid me, what am I a warrior or some heart struck dummy?' She questioned herself. She snapped out of her trance by vegeta. "I mean it celera don't tell another soul not even your brother! There's only one saiyan woman left, now go hurry!" He instructed celera did as she was told soaring off into the green sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Celera shook the cobwebs out of her head looking ahead feeling the planet rocking from the battle between frieza and vegeta, it was intense. "I can't believe it vegeta did it, he transformed… I was halfway there what was I missing? I better get back to the ship before they take off without me." She put on some speed outstretching her arms in front of her letting the wind blow through her hair.

Gohan stirred bolting up out of his sleep glancing around, zarbon stood off to the left, nail to the right, he gasped running to the door of the ship.

"AUNTIE!" He screamed about to take off when bulma gripped his wrist.

"What are you doing we have to get out of here!?" She yelled fear was clearly on her face. The battle was getting worse and worse and several islands just vanished after beams of ki arced straight into them.

"My auntie!" He yelled unable to form any coherent words besides those two.

"Do you feel that?" Nail asked looking at the group. Zarbon pressed the button on the scouter it immediately exploded. "V-vegeta!?" He exclaimed his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Yeah his energy was barely traceable a few minutes ago now it's just… Unreal what happened out there?"

"What about my aunt!?" Gohan asked skipping over vegeta. Nail took a second searching for her energy. "I'm sorry gohan…"

Gohan glanced back at nail in utter disbelief, he didn't want to believe it besides his father, gohan always looked up to his aunt he refused to believe she was dead there was just no way. "I'm leaving to go find her she needs my help!" He shouted opening the door to the ship instantly powerful gusts blew right in the ship.

"Gohan wait, what are you going to do?" Bulma exclaimed. 'Oh celera why can't you be here?' She thought mortified with what gohan was doing like a kid would just dive into a planet falling apart at the seams. Nail clasped his shoulder looking at him with a soft expression "she had me take bring you here, if you really love her, gohan wait!" The half saiyan flew off, a tremor sent the ship cradling down abruptly stopping. "We're going to die here I just know it." Zarbon exclaimed losing all hope.

Celera swayed passed a tidal wave that swallowed several islands looking around at the mad changes going on. "What did frieza do, try blowing the planet up? This place is falling apart!" She exclaimed looking around for the ship or gohan, she knew gohan would always come like a herd of elephants but she couldn't sense him anywhere.

"I don't have to worry about v-chan, when it comes to my brother or me even frieza won't stop him." She said cheerfully flying through the hurricane winds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Frieza and vegeta floated opposite of each other, the saiyan prince was unscathed frieza was heaving, bleeding, bruised, and battered. Blood trickled out from the cuts put on his body from vegeta tearing him through the very landscape.

The day vegeta waited for was finally here, frieza would be reduced to the cretin he really is. "Being a coward never pays off, just face your death by my hands have some honor frieza." Vegeta chuckled.

Freiza was getting angrier and angrier, his laugh was booming rattling his being pushing him to the brink of impatience. 'Damn it I should've killed him instead of recruiting him I had him as good as dead.' Frieza said mentally glancing down at the crater made by his blast streaks of destructive lightning formed inside of it spreading outwards.

"Frieza I'll give you thirty seconds to use your full power." Frieza raised an eyebrow staring at him, vegeta smirked again setting his jaw. "I know you've been holding back and beating you around like this is getting old."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan frantically searched calling for his aunt, but the howling of the wind was his only answer. His vision was distorted from the flashes of lightning and sharp currents blowing against his skin leaving small cuts. "I can sense vegeta and frieza, but my aunt… No keep a cool head." He told himself flying faster a spearing white aura shot towards him.

"Gohan?" Celera shouted over the howl of the wind seeing his blue jumpsuit, she smiled in relief seeing that he was alive and well.

"Auntie!" He shouted flying towards her.

Celera narrowed her eyes. "Gohan you were supposed to leave!" She stammered grabbing his hand and flying off in the horizon as fast as she could. Gohan let out a shout of shock every few seconds.

"Frieza tried to blow up namek!"

"We can't leave the battle is too intense, bulma said the ship will be torn apart and exposed to the void of space." Gohan answered nervously watching the landscape shifting and changing. "Is that power level-"

"Yes it's vegeta's power level he's transformed into a super saiyan." She answered inwardly she cringed he achieved it completely, at least she got it before her brother. 'What now if we can't leave we'll be stranded here! Damn it…"

"Hey auntie." Celera glanced back at gohan. "What's up kid?"

"With the namekian dragon balls we revived kami and piccolo. So with the earth's dragon balls we're going to make a wish." He said excitedly, celera smiled slightly that was the first bit of good news she heard since she forgot when.

"Thanks gohan!"

"For what aunt celera?"

"I'll tell you later just let me concentrate for a second." She said quickly, gohan nodded with a confused expression plastering his face. Celera closed her eyes using her sense to guide her through the storm clenching gohan's hand tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"_Kami? Are you there!?"_

Earth's guardian raised his head receiving her telepathic message. "_Yes thanks to your and goku's heroic efforts I'm alive and well we've already summoned shenron."_

"_Excuse me, I'd hate to cut it. Time is of the essence as you know kami, we must act fast."_

"_Thanks, but thanks me when the battle is won. King kai is that really you?"_

"_AND MEE!" Goku chirped cheerfully, celera nearly broke down in tears hearing that jolly voice again._

"_Goku pipe down! Kami we should use the earth's dragon balls to wish everyone on namek back to earth."_

"_Yes king kai, I agree."_

Celera opened her eyes sighing as loud as she could. "Hey gohan where's the ship? Is tien alright!?" She shouted.

"I don't remember!" He whined, panic began to wash over him. The ship how could he forget he was so focused on finding celera he forgot where the ship was located.

"Nephew keep a cool head, you just rushed out again without even thinking?" She asked it sounded like she was yelling, but to even get a word in over the wind she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Gohan lowered his head sulking for a few seconds.

"Hey don't get so down it took a lot of guts to come out here in the middle of this, stop pouting!" She shouted looking back at him with a smirk, gohan nodded his head brightening up. 'What's taking so long with that damn wish I know you're old kami, but move faster?' She thought zipping passed an uprooted tree. "Isn't there some technique I could use to just poof myself to earth!?" She frantically looked around she wouldn't stop searching for the ship, but things were starting to look grim.

"There!" Gohan shouted, celera peered at the ground spotting the ship goku came in.

"Good eye gohan!" She shouted angling down towards the ship, she descended quickly keeping a firm hold of gohan's hand hoping she wasn't breaking it. She landed on the ground lunging up into the half open door.

"CELERA OH MY GOODNESS!" Bulma screamed, celera jumped back hitting the back of her head on the floor groaning.

"Auntie are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright kid how's your hands?" He looked at it like why'd you just ask me that but answered anyways. "It's fine."

"We have to get out of here now bulma." Tien exclaimed running towards her.

"What about what we discussed?" She shouted over the roar of the explosions outside.

"If we stay here we're sitting ducks just punch it!" Tien screamed.

'So my brother is dead, and vegeta transformed. He has one year to prepare, but I get the feeling it's going to be sooner than that.' Celera thought looking around hearing the hatch close, the controls were going haywire as she felt the engines thundering and the ship leave the ground.

"What's happening!?" Nail wondered out loud, as the ship began to shutter, the turbulence has increased, and they shortly lost control.

"Their battle must have gotten more intense, I don't think we're going to make it through the atmosphere." Bulma yelled over the roaring noise from the impacts on the planet.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan whined.

"Hold on, kid, don't count me out just yet." Bulma shouted wrestling with the control console "but I don't think…"

'Come on kami and king kai!' Celera shouted mentally. There was a gentle humming noise, and the ship's occupants vanished, leaving the unpiloted ship to crash back into the planet's surface.


	4. Family Issues

Waiting patiently above was vegeta. He wore an expression of vague amusement mixed with disappointment, as if to announce his self-assurance in his victory. 'No matter how strong this fool makes himself, I am a super saiyan.' Thought vegeta. 'I cannot and will not be defeated. Not by him, not by anyone! I am the strongest in the universe now!' He stiffened his resolve, preparing to engage in the battle.

"Well then, vegeta tell me, what do you think?" Frieza casually bragged as he held his hands to his sides, palms facing up. 'It's been a long time since I've had to go this far to think vegeta would force me.' He thought.

Vegeta smiled for a brief second, then clenched his teeth.

"I think your two minutes has expired my lord! Grrruuuuuaaahhh!"

Vegeta unleashed his fury in a quick dash towards tyrant. He struck with his right fist, the frost lord reached up and caught it with his hand. Vegeta wasted no time swung with his left, only of which was also caught in frieza's other palm. The two then began struggling to push through the other's defenses soon the ground began to shake from their tug of war.

Icy fingers of violent opposing hands interlocked as lightning wildly struck the earth between them both didn't seem to notice their glares pinpointed on the other. The force they were simultaneously exerting split the ground below their feet in a fissure growing deeper by the second, and caused the water nearby to come to a boil. In the war of brute strength neither one could seem to gain the upper hand.

After a few moments of the intense struggle, it seemed to be a stalemate. Frieza, however, gained a slight advantage by using his tail to break the deadlock and knock the prince backwards. Angrily dashing after him, frieza swung an angry chop at his chest, but the prince seemingly vanished just before it struck, appearing behind frieza with a brutal uppercut.

His attack also missed its target, the force of the blow smashing the unfortunate mountain in its path to a pile of rubble. The ice demon had dodged just in time, teleporting about thirty feet in front of the prince. Face to face again, the two dashed forward, each warrior free from their restraints, and began to collide with each other.

As the speed of their blows continued increasing as their aggression, the shock-waves from each blocked attack were powerful enough to knock a planet out of its orbit, and the planet itself seemed aware of the damage they were capable of causing.

THUUM, THUUUU, THUUUMMM, came the sound vortex of rolling thunder and super-powered punches, frieza and vegeta were exchanging mammoth blows like it was nothing.

PHHHUUUM! Vegeta took a hard kick to the face, launching him through multiple mountains before he flared up his ki and regained balance. Frieza was every bit as powerful as he had believed. How could he have ever thought he could take on frieza before becoming a true super saiyan?

Until now he had no clue what the tyrant was really capable of, and he had to admit it was rather impressive. He grinned. This was as much of a thrill as he could have hoped for. He knew well his own resolve was unending. He, the prince, the first super saiyan in a thousand years, would prove to himself and everyone else why the legend should be feared, and why it was in the first place.

"Is that all you can do, frieza? Or are you still only toying around? Let's get serious." Vegeta announced, as he smugly wiped a streak of blood from his bottom lip.

"You stupid….Arrogant hairless monkey! You won't be so smug when I'm through with you!"

The two of them vanished, as their light speed movements and attacks began again. This time however vegeta was maintaining his cool much too easily and frieza the self-proclaimed ruler could sense that any edge he had previously possessed was now out the window.

Originally, with his 100% maximum form, he estimated his own physical strength to have a slight advantage over the super saiyan, but as he continued to exert himself more and more his power began to falter. He was tiring out, and to his great frustration vegeta seemed to have hardly taken much damage.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the all-powerful lord frieza is running out of steam already." Vegeta chuckled. "At this point I'm completely confident I could finish you off anytime I want like the insect you are, hahhahahaha!" In all honesty, vegeta wasn't quite aware of the full extent of his own powers yet, but he was more than certain he could back up his boasting. 'Here it comes, frieza.'

"What monkey! You can't honestly believe I'm going to fall for that, vegeta! You're not as high and mighty as you believe!" cried the distraught icy terror.

Before he could speak another word, vegeta smashed his iron fist into frieza's gut. "Kwuachach," coughed the ice demon as blood gushed out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried. The mighty saiyan's fist was lodged firmly in his torso at any moment could tear through it.

"Oh, Frieza, don't you see the writing on the wall? I'm not trying to trick you. The truth is far too much fun! Let me make it simpler." Vegeta yanked his fist out swiftly and, with one powerful stroke from both of his fists, clubbed frieza towards the planet. Smirking, he peered down through the mountain of debris, satisfied with his handy work.

"Huuuuuuaaaaaahhhh!" Yelled vegeta, as he ignited his super saiyan powers and pushed them to the maximum.

"This fight is over, and vengeance is mine no _ours_!"

He placed his arms out straight in front him, his fingers arched as his palms joined at the base. A small sphere of dense golden energy began to crackle forming at the center, surging with power. Electricity licked through the air around it and jolted through vegeta's wrists, streaking out through his fingers.

Vegeta, his attack now almost fully charged, gleamed with excitement as he stared down upon his trembling foe.

"It's time to finish you off! Goodbye, frieza!"

Frieza had just barely picked himself up to one knee, but he managed to turn his head to face the legendary golden warrior poised above him. He had no words of defiance, nor did he have time to speak them if he had.

Struggling, he staggered up to his feet, clutching at the pain in his stomach.

"Now bare witness...to super vegeta's galick flash! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

From his hands the energy beam exploded forth, launching a burning stream of yellow energy, directed straight at frieza. The blast was unavoidably huge, racing brilliantly in a beam of vengeange, it arced through the air picking up speed until it was invisible to the naked eye.

Frieza gathered all his remaining resolve and strength as he tensed his body for impact.

"I will never...be...DEFEATED! Not by a snibling SAIYAN! "

He braced for the energy beam, feet planted and both arms extended out in front of him, with all his might. Instantly, the blast stung and drove him deep into the ground knocking the oxygen from his lungs, crushing rock and dirt beneath his burning feet.

For a single moment he slowed its impact, but he felt the pain of his flesh beginning to melt, his knees suddenly weak buckling under the weight.

"I c-can't control it! It's too powerful!" He moaned in desperation.

From above, frieza could distinctly hear the laughing voice of vegeta, howling with unquenchable delight, he felt his spine shiver.

He had lost the battle; vegeta had won. frieza felt his last ounce of resistance falter and then the blast took him.

Planet namek might was moments away from its firework display of destruction. When vegeta's blast detonated, it blew a crater through the landscape so large and deep, no one could barely see across it and could not begin to see the bottom.

Water rushed over the edges gushing to fill up the fissure, giving it the strange appearance of a large gaping hole in the middle of the sea. Still, planet namek was going to blow at any second.

"Hahahaha! Well, frieza, how about that? Sometimes I impress even myself!" Vegeta raised his fists high above his head in epic triumph. "The winner is...Yours truly the super saiyan prince, vegeta! Ahahahahaha!" He ignited his energy and, using small quick bursts, fired them off in every direction. The blasts brilliantly sparkled as they streaked off through the landscape, creating a saiyan firework display.

Vegeta was growing frantic. His sense of satisfaction and fulfillment at winning the battle, was fading away as he continued his increasingly hopeless search for a working spaceship. 'Damn it I should've never destroyed frieza's ship.' He spat mentally scanning the ground.

All the ships were all either too damaged to work, or being swallowed up by the cracks that were spreading from the crater as namek's surface began to tear itself apart. Spying an attack pod out the corner of his eye being buffeted by the elements and literally rolling along the ground, vegeta quickly flew down to it, stopping its wild tumble with one hand and climbing inside.

This pod was a customized model used by the ginyu force, and the controls were unfamiliar.

"Stupid ginyu pod! Come on..." Shockwaves rattled the planet, and lava began to flood to the surface, pouring out of the crevices over the torn landscape.

"Come on, damn it, I don't have time to waste!" he snapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frieza lay in the dirt, broken and bleeding. His body mutilated a glaze of sorts covered his hands and half of his body. A familiar person chuckled at this the sight of seeing frieza in ushc pitiful condition, none other than…

Cooler stood over him, resting one foot on a rock, wiping his brow more of a symbolic gesture at how he felt about his baby brother lying there like the worm he was. "Well, I'd say we learned a couple things here today hmm? The first you are pitiful being defeated by a saiyan the second you're no longer the strongest, in fact you never were." he taunted.

"Cooler…brother…please… help…me…" Frieza pressed one hand to a gash in his chest to try and slow the blood loss, shakily reaching his other hand up towards cooler.

"What's this? _Me _help _you_?" Cooler smiled. "Vegeta just spent the five minutes or so trying to kill you, so that would be a little counterproductive, you have to admit. You're finally out of my hair you pest and namek is about to go boom."

"Please…Cooler…" Frieza gasped. "Mercy…"

"Mercy." Cooler's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"_Mercy_. Oh, that's rich, of all people that coming from you. Mercy, indeed. How about, no. You've lived long enough you're nothing but a pest and a disgrace to our family!" Cooler reached down and, with a quick twist of his arm, he tore frieza's head from his shoulders laughing in delight.

"Enjoy sucking vacuum for the few hours it'll take your brain to shut down!" Cooler called, whipping the defeated ruler's head into the atmosphere….Cooler was easily strong enough for it to break through the atmosphere, and frieza's skin was tough enough to survive intact…as cooler intended, their race's ability to survive fatal injuries would allow him to drift alive for a while before slowly dying alone in the void of space.

Laughing to himself, cooler incinerated the remains of frieza's body, taking a look at the lava covered planet. "Now with him out the way, I better focus on vegeta he'll pay for this!" Cooler roared touching two fingers to his forehead disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan sat up, in the middle of a grassy field on...Earth? It certainly looked like it. And looking around, tien, bulma, celera and nail were all there too.

Everyone from the spaceship. But...Gohan rubbed his eyes.

"Dende? You're here, too? I thought..."

Celera hung upside down from a tree branch with her tail, deep in her own thoughts. Vegeta transforming, nearly being killed, and spilling her guts to him like she was a child got to her. '_I would've never said those things to someone before, I never had a steady relationship. I guess it didn't help they had to beat me in a fight to date, but still… Is vegeta intoxicating me?'_

Dende nodded his head smiling.

"You can thank king kai. We revived kami, the namekian guardian on your planet, while we were on namek, right?"

Celera opened one of her eyes. "Yes that's correct all telepathically." She said closing her eye again.

Gohan nodded in agreement, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah! That means the earth's dragon balls must be working again, and they used them to wish you guys back!"

"Yeah." Dende gestured around the 'park'.

"Everyone killed by Frieza's army." Gohan took a long glance around the field, seeing the dozens of resurrected namekians milling around. Yamcha was showing off his martial arts skills to a small group of the green-skinned aliens, and zarbon was leaning against a tree away from the rest of the group.

Bulma was whistling nonchalantly and sauntering over to the former soldier of frieza.

"That meant porunga, our dragon, came back as well, and there was still one wish left, so we used it to bring all of us here when frieza destabilized planet namek's core!" Dende finished.

"This is great!" Gohan jumped to his feet, frantically looking left and right. "But...where's my dad and my aunt, and what about vegeta?"

"Clueless just like your dad, the apple doesn't stray far." Celera said cheerfully lifting her nephew up into her arms. Gohan returned the gesture giving her a tight hug. Celera got serious again looking at dende. "Will you explain or?"

"I...I'm sorry, gohan." Dende shrugged.

"King kai, can you explain?" Celera put gohan back down on the ground, she took a seat listening to the deity beginning to speak.

The familiar voice spoke in gohan's head. "Hey, kid. Well, vegeta didn't want to leave. He wanted to finish the battle against frieza. His pride, and his anger, they wouldn't let him walk away from the fight his whole life lead up to..."

"But what about my dad?!" Gohan looked like he was on the verge of breaking into tears or going into mass hysteria.

"Hasn't he been brought back with the others from before?"

King kai sighed quietly wondering how to tell the kid the news. "He...didn't want to be revived just yet."

"W...what? Why?"

"He thought it might lessen vegeta's resolve to fight, if he sensed goku was back from the dead. He said we can revive him later, after the battle is won."

"But is it over? Did vegeta win?" Gohan shuffled rather awkwardly, anxious to hear about what was going on.

"Yes...yes, he did. frieza is dead. The galaxy's rulers have been struck a fatal blow on namek no less." King kai inhaled deeply.

"But I'm not sure if vegeta can escape now. The planet is tearing itself apart at the seams frieza's attack really damaged it."

"Then should we wish him back too?!" Gohan asked, but got received no answer.

"Well, just make sure you don't get used to wishing all your problems away, and anyway, you'll have to wait a while before the dragon balls can be used again, we've used up all our wishes for now." King kai broke the link between them.

"I...I hope vegeta doesn't die..." Gohan mumbled. "It's thanks to him that frieza is dead..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, gohan." Dende reassured him with confidence. "Thanks to you and your friends, our entire race escaped frieza's attack alive. We're in your debt, and you can use our dragon balls to bring your friends back. They recharge quicker than earth's. since one namekian year is less than an earth year."

"All right since that's the case! I'm sure you guys can stay at capsule corporation until we can figure out where you're all going to live permanently. I'm sure bulma wouldn't mind." Gohan, ever one for thinking ahead, was spot-on in this once instance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A ginyu force attack pod floated gently through space, projecting an artificial atmosphere around vegeta as he anchored himself to the outside with his ki, better to watch namek tear itself apart. _Today...I ascended to the pinnacle of my race yes before celera and kakarot. I give you one year to prepare yourself kakarot do everything in your power to become a super saiyan and try surpassing me. I suppose now I could destroy frieza's organization, and that stupid brother of his… Cooler! No I'll leave that leech to kakarot or celera, as a motivator a catalyst for them to ascend. For now I just train until the destined day comes for me and that fool to settle the score._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyday celera took trips across the planet, enjoying the freedom to train without being nagged or nitpicked. She figured to pay kami a visit today. At first, she found transforming into a super saiyan to be draining, but as she practiced the technique over and over again, it became second nature to her. By the end of the month, she could transform quickly, not wasting any energy and maintaining her stamina as easily as if he was still in his base state, one thing was still present and that was the transformation itself was incomplete her hair was half black and half gold, and her eyes were a dark blue.

The battle on namek was a wakeup call, she wasn't near the sharpness she should've been, every day she played out every scenario she was in, finding a way to win where she previously lost. Another punch, a block, a blast, a feint turned into a leg sweep, she unraveled everything she did each move each feeling she felt at that second, becoming one with the movement.

Kami smiled softly seeing a brown tail curling and uncurling. "Celera it's good to see you again, what brings you here," he asked she wore a pair of black jogging pants that were dragging against the tiles and a long white sleeve shirt that hung past her hands a few inches.

"I'm just kind of lonely without my brother around, and gohan has his nose in the books I don't understand." She pouted for a few seconds lightning up. She cleared her throat saying something in namekian.

Kami gave a nod, smiling. "I see you're as fluent as you were a few years ago, I'm not sure if I could teach you a technique like that."

"You're the guardian though, shouldn't you be able to? I mean you can poof up clothes?" She asked in a childish manner standing a few inches in front of him, kami was surprised to see her tail.

"I may have something, but I'd have to check in the archives. Why would you require teleportation or instantaneous movement?" He asked, puzzled namek happened a few months ago so the thought never came to his head. While it was still fresh inside of her mind she relived it every day.

"We were stranded on namek, if we didn't have the dragon balls we would've died on that rock. If we encounter a situation like that again I want to be prepared. I've thought of ways to replicate or use something like teleportation, but it doesn't work."

Kami groaned quietly, gesturing for her to follow him. She did so eagerly, she seen the inside of the palace many times but it was always like seeing something new again. Something was calming, soothing, and healing about being inside of it. Kami opened a door to a room filled with shelves reaching up higher than what their eyes could measure.

"Wow, kami I've never seen this place before did you real all of these?"

Kami laughed, taking the joke as it was. He scanned each scroll carefully tracing his fingers on it. celera followed him with a curious expression crossing her face she never seen so many books, not even chi chi could compete with this. she cringed at the thought of gohan having to conquer this many study books.

"Here, this should be suffice celera even for you." Kami said with a humorous wit, but was calm about it. She wasn't as thick as her brother, but she made up for it being antsy and being so simple.

"Suffice? Kami what are you talking about?" She asked, she eyed him with suspicion she was sure he was making fun of her in some possible way, but he was so calm and composed she couldn't tell.

"Just open the scroll when you leave and all of your questions will be answered."

Celera dived off of the lookout spreading her arms out to her sides and uncoiling her tail from around her waist letting the breeze blow through it like her hair. She opened the scroll with a puzzled face, her big black irises scanned over it almost appearing to be blank.

"Instant transmission? Yeah this will come in handy. I wonder if goku somehow figured it out, knowing him he's already mastered this and super saiyan!" She shouted angrily, she had a rivalry with her brother since they were children and since vegeta came into the picture she was training as hard as ever.

"_You've grown up, you're just like me quick tempered, and only want a mate that can beat you in battle." A feminine voice called inside of her mind, it sounded happy motherly._

Celera put the scroll in her pocket glancing around from side to side, she heard the voice alright. There wasn't anyone around, the voice came again it was soft and soothing.

"_I wish I could've seen you grown into the beautiful woman you've become. You're strong don't let the boys push you around, saiyan woman can be just as strong as the men." The voice has giddiness like goku's, encouraging her egging her on having the same mischievous tone her voice took on._

Celera's eyes widened. She wanted to learn about her heritage more so than goku who didn't take much of an interest in it. Especially about her mother and father the two people she wished she could've meant. The thoughts running through her head about namek, he training, and now the voice. A moist drop streaked down her cheeks dripping off of her face "mom" she said quietly clenching her eyes shut to hold her tears back. Pushing the thoughts aside she angled towards the ground disappearing in a lush rainforest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dragon balls were gathered, and the wish for the namekians to find a new home was made. Goku was wished back, and krillin was wished back. Nail decided to stay on earth for many reason a few being to keep an eye on piccolo and something intrigued about the planet itself. Zarbon stayed on earth as well, and soon became friends with bulma. A peaceful period of time, but like all peaceful times trouble was still brewing somewhere in the universe.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sunny day, the birds chirped, and there was a gentle breeze sweeping through the mountains.

"Ahhh it's been so long since we've been in a hot spring brother!" Celera chimed, she went underwater for a few seconds coming back up. She enjoyed the relaxing heat on her body, training all the time she rarely got time to do these simple things anymore.

"It hasn't been that long sis has it?" Goku asked cheerfully resting his hands behind his head.

"I think two years I guess it's not that long since I don't have a concept of time." Celera said cheerfully.

"Yeah I hear you on that, so what's this technique you were talking about? It sounds pretty amazing." Goku questioned, celera went on about a super-secret technique that kami passed down to her. She over exaggerated it a bit to see if she could snag her brother, and she did.

"It's called instant transmission, basically you have to concentrate on an energy source once you lock onto it, you'll teleport there."

"So I just focus on someone's energy and I'm there? Simple enough." Goku shrugged.

"In basic terms yeah. Think of it as… Let's see you... Become a beam of light I guess and move through time at the speed of light. You pinch the energy with your mind, and through that 'link' you can teleport there. Of course it takes a lot of practice, I thought you would've learned it already." She exasperated splashing her face with water.

Goku scratched his head sheepishly. "Well how could I? I was dead." He asked bluntly.

"You learned that kaioken and spirit bomb while you were dead!"

"Hehehe! I forgot!" Goku said laughing shortly after.

A thought just entered celera's mind, she turned to goku eyeing him with suspicion. "Has gohan been training since we came back? I know chi chi can get a little crazy when it comes to his studies, but he's half saiyan. He should keep his skills sharp what if something happens?"

"Well…" Goku paused unable to come up with his answer. Chi chi was bad, but she got really bad now gohan spent most of his day studying anytime goku tried to get a word in she would lash out.

Celera huffed folding her arms across her chest. "I take that as a big fat no… Well that's alright I had something planned just for the two of us." She said cheerfully, she'd use the studies to her favor on way or another.

Goku gasped excitedly. His sister usually planned to do fun things, but it was rare since she'd spend her time training or sleeping. "What is it? Can I come with please!?" He asked looking at her with a puppy face.

"Sorry brother, but you can't come with. It's just me and gohan." She said closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at his face, this isn't going to work she told herself. He always gave her that look and he knew it worked every time, but this is the one time it wouldn't work.

Celera stood firm with her decision turning her head to the side, when she opened her eyes she seen his innocent black eyes.

"Goku I'm almost thirty years old not twelve that won't work on me."

She snipped, goku kept on giving her the look but she wouldn't cave in not this time she caved in every time he did this in the past.

Celera gasped the two of them stumbled back falling underwater, they both resurfaced coughing. "What the heck was that all about sis?" Goku asked bewildered he seen a glint of fear in her black gems.

"V-vegeta he's going to come here looking for revenge! How could I be so stupid to forget!? You have to become a super saiyan-"

She stopped feeling the comfort of his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry everything will work out for the best."

"B-but brother…"

"I never thought vegeta would relinquish the rivalry between us, I'll just have to become a super saiyan and beat him."

"It's not that easy brother, I don't even have a full grasp on it and my emotions run wild whenever I get to that state."

"Just let me worry about vegeta."

"You know he's my rival too goku you just can't have all of the fun all the time."

"Aww really? Last time I checked you were hogging up raditz all to yourself."

"So did you goku, you can't—"

Goku looked into his sister's eyes, he was calm as usual and that reassuring smile.

"Just let me worry about it this one. You did enough on namek."

Celera searched his feelings she had all the confidence in the world and faith in her brother. But she always wanted a piece of the action, and more so didn't want people messing with him.

"Alright brother."

After enjoying the hot spring they headed back to goku's house. Celera had something in mind for her and gohan, but it'd be tricky.

Gohan was in the living room with a stack of books, goku and celera walked in like they usually did.

"Hey!" Goku said cheerfully, celera only waved feeling sorry for her nephew. Chi chi stepped through a doorway looking at the two of them. "Oh you two are back it's been a few hours."

"Yeah well I haven't had much time to relax." Celera said. Anytime she was around chi chi she felt angry and resentful, maybe it was because she just grooped goku or she didn't want to lose her brother. Either way she kept a cool head around the overbearing wife.

"I'm just glad you two have enough sense not to take gohan along, he's much too busy with his studies." She said, goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

_Why did my brother marry someone so disrespectful I should break her legs!_

Goku took a seat in a chair on the end of the table, the smell of food cooking was unmistakable and he was hungry as usual. Celera took a seat next to gohan turning on the TV.

"Oh hey auntie."

"Gohan studying again?"

"Yeah." He groaned. He was solving geometry equations, the only thing celera seen was a bunch of scribbles that didn't interest.

"Hey goku, I wondered does gemtry give you a headache?" Celera asked in a clueless manner. The last thing she wanted to see was gohan neck deep in books, she wish she could have a kid, but no man can beat her yet.

"That's those things with lines and numbers, it gives me a headache." Goku answered.

"It's actually geometry auntie, dad." Gohan chimed shutting the book, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was mentally exhausted all the time he was at namek he didn't touch a single book, so he was going through hell at this moment in time.

"Looks like you could use a break gohan." Celera said. Gohan nodded his head sheepishly he admitted her needed one, but there wasn't any way he'd get one.

"Hey son how about you come outside and spar with me sis?" Goku asked standing up from his chair going through his stretches. Chi chi always on to protest rejected the idea.

"While you were all on namek, gohan didn't get any of his studies finished and I got him more books!"

_I should keep my anger in check I'm getting riled up this has been going on for years. I do wish brother would've found a saiyan mate… _The thought entered her head and she was infuriated but she masked it with a calm expression. "Hey gohan do you have homework on planets?

"Actually yeah in my room I can go and get it."

"No I'll come with you."

They walked down a hallway, goku was confused. He wanted gohan to train and study, but celera outright made training his son's only priority.

"Hey that's kind of strange don't you think goku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well your sister never helps him study and threw away a lot of the books I got him a few years back."

"Yeah I guess, but she could've had a change of heart."

"I guess as long as she's helping him. One thing bothers me though, she still has her tail how does she behave not looking at the full moon?"

Goku silently gulped having flashbacks of her howling and screaming like a crazed animal kicking and punching him like she was going to explode. He walked away with a lot of bruises every time and he was the only one that could restrain her.

"Well she usually spends her time alone venting her frustrations." He said nervously it was three weeks until the next one would occur he has some breathing room.

Celera looked at the papers gohan handed her. "Hey nephew would you want to go in space to study?"

Gohan's eyes lit up like stars, he was excited he was in space before but that was for namek and it was rather serious. Gohan stood up brushing against her tail, celera's eyes widened she tried to suppress her scream.

"GOHAN!" She exclaimed feeling her entire body beginning to tingle this was bad she didn't have a mate, and the only person who could understand her was somewhere out in space. 'Damn I think I'm in heat…' She thought fighting off the tingling sensation she couldn't control.

"Hey auntie are you alright?" Gohan looked at her with concern she looked to be normal, but he could tell something was bothering her. Celera tried her best to keep a straight smile

"yes I'm okay." She said rubbing his hair violently, she was ready to plan their space trip that'd take a few minutes convincing chi chi was a whole different thing.

"So are we really going to go to space? The three of us?"

Celera smacked him on the back of the bed, gohan was startled and began to rub it slowly.

"Gohan your dad didn't even bring you to visit me I had to go to master roshi's; watch him get floored by my older brother, fight my brother to get you back, and then piccolo ran off with you who is still evil as can be."

"Gosh auntie I'm-"

"I know you admire your father, but I want to spend time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, no I'm sorry auntie." Gohan said giving her a tight hug, he wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him until he tapped her shoulder.

"Don't tell either of them, but I'm going to train you while we're in space at five times earth's gravity." Celera touched her finger to his mouth smiling eagerly, gohan nodded his head rapidly.

"Just five?"

"I'll be training at two hundred times earth's gravity. However I'll still train with you and help you, but first you'll need to get used to the gravity it may take awhile."

_Celera looked out in front of her, it was surreal she seen someone that looked like her dad, goku, her brother raditz, his lover, their children, and a woman that looked exactly like her excluding being just a tad bit taller._

"_Celera you're not eating what's wrong you always stuff your face?" Her mother asked with slight concern._

_Celera didn't answer she just stared at all of the faces she seen, it was so weird she was happy at peace. This was her family that she never got the chance to have. _

"_I guess I just have a lot of things on my mind." She replied politely. She looked at the woman that sat next to her with a smile. _

"_Celera eat your food before kakarot does." Bardock said sternly scarfing down a several turkey legs. It was all too real for her she looked at her niece and nephew both of them were very energetic and giggled. _

"_What's the matter sister?" Raditz asked, celera's eyes widened a fraction. "Raditz!?"_

"_Don't shout like that you're so much like mother—" raditz glanced at their glaring mom apologizing quickly. He got back on the subject "anyways what's with you and kakarot one of you isn't touching their plate and the other is picking at their food?"_

"_I'm fine." Kakart insisted glaring at raditz who was mildly amused._

_Colleen stood up walking towards her two children with a big smile. "My son and daughter are in heat."_

"_I am not!?" Kakarot said angrily._

"_In heat!?" Celera exclaimed her cheeks started to burn._

"_It's perfectly natural. This is such a good day we should celebrate!"_

_Kakarot crossed his arms "I said I'm not in heat!"_

"_M-mom I don't want a boyfriend I have training to do." Celera insisted, she was surprised she was going along with all of it. It felt so real like she was in a different place a different world, but she could tell she was still on earth._

"_Kakarot says the same thing and he can't control his urges." Raditz teased, he snickered looking at his two siblings with a smirk._

_Celera titled her head to the side reaching out to touch raditz, he felt real she flicked him on the nose and he scowled. "What was that for you act like you've never seen me before!" Celera looked at her mom with wide eyes about to burst into tears she reached her hand out to flick her mom._

"_What are you doing celera?" Bardock asked on edge._

"_Now don't flick me like you flicked raditz or else I'll break your legs." Colleen said cheerfully. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes that's me I did carry you for nine months."_

Celera's eyes fluttered, she slowly opened them. She sat up rubbing her head. She looked to the side seeing a pair of black eyes.

"AHH!" She shouted falling out of the bed, startled by goku.

"Hey are you alright? You passed out yesterday and have been talking in your sleep?" He crouched next to her to get a better look he was concerned with how she just fell out. Celera could feel the energy of her family in her dream, goku's was the same but she couldn't feel anyone else's. _So it was just a dream._ She was saddened she wanted to ask her mom more questions and since raditz wasn't such an ass she wanted to mess with him some more.

"I'm alright. It must just be I've been in a rut since we went to namek." She replied.

Goku nodded his head with a small smile helping his sister up to her feet. "Gohan's wanted to talk to you about some plans to help him study better." He was slightly confused on why she would finally just help him study, but he pushed it aside.

"Oh yeah that's right, where is he?"

"In his room."

Celera shook her head a few times leaving the guest bedroom. _I blacked out? I don't know… What's happening to me? _She set it aside looking at gohan studying as usual. She never did get it, why did he have to know algebra and geometry at such a young age chi chi was just maddening. "Hey gohan, what's up?"

"You know just studying. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm alright."

"So are we really going to go to space aunite? Just the two of us and train!?" Gohan shouted, she placed her hand over his mouth furrowing her brows. He was a loudmouth just like his dad couldn't keep it between them. "Gohan if chi chi hears you mention training it's going to be a big no, now shush up!" She whispered forcefully gohan nodded his head "and don't say sorry just be more careful next time.

Goku and celera went outside for a good spar they went at it for about an hour and their stomachs had other plans.

"I worked up quite an appetite I hope chi chi is done with breakfast." He chimed cheerfully, celera wiped the sweat from her forehead looking around with hopeful eyes she tried to spot her mom just something but she got nothing. She focused on the task at hand getting chi chi to let gohan go in space with her.

"Yeah mom it'd help with my astronomy homework." Gohan whined lowering his head in submission from her glare. Celera looked at chi chi with indifference the glares didn't faze her and the yelling only hurt her ears. Chi chi set down the bowls of food sitting at the end of the table. Goku looked nervous as usual every time chi chi began to scream like a crazed lunatic.

"Absolutely not! You were on a different planet for who knows how long and now you want to run off again?" Chi chi screeched. Celera and goku looked at each other for a few seconds one was too afraid to say anything and the other one didn't have the patience to deal with it.

"It's not like he's going to namek chi chi I'm sure it's a good idea." Goku said, he broke the awkward silence. "Like they say experience is the best teacher."

Chi chi slammed her fist on the table. "What can he do in space that he can't do here? It's just a distraction, and when did your sister ever care about his studies. I remember she just threw all of his books not too long ago!" Celera pretended not to hear that and ate her food faster with a scowl on her face.

"But mom I could see the planet and even go on it to take notes better please." Gohan pleaded, hoping his mom would budge celera did throw all of his books away multiple times and it was common knowledge she was a suspect. However this time around there was tension between celera and chi chi.

"Maybe if you weren't always trying to be in charge around here, goku's the man of the household not you fall into place." Celera mumbled so only goku could hear. She hoped she heard him, she could give a care less about chi chi and her delusions.

"I heard that celera! Goku hasn't earned a dime!" Chi chi screeched, celera was so wrapped up in eating that the outburst made her jump and she got a face full of sauce. Celera could tolerate her yelling, obsessive personality, but this went too far.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Celera let out an angry scream, the exertion blew the table and silverware to pieces a golden aura surrounded her, her hair spiked to end phasing out from gold to black, and gained dark blue irises.

Chi chi recovered being flung through a wall, she was about to get in her face until she seen the wicked glare.

"Goku get your sister!" She exclaimed feeling a shiver run down her spine. Gohan was too shocked and scared to form coherent words he seen her transform once and it vaporized an entire island.

"Celera…" Goku said walking towards her cautiously, his sister held out her hand as a gesture to stop.

"Get away from me… I've had it up to here with your wife she should be glad I don't break every bone in her body! I'm leaving. Sorry gohan looks like I'm going on the trip alone." She said lowly pushing past goku slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

Goku rushed out the door to get a word in edge wise, he didn't see his sister lose total control before she had outbursts and was impulsive but nothing like this.

_My memory gets wiped and I have to deal with that, nope! _Celera was about to burst into sky when she felt her wrist get gripped.

"Goku you better let me go you know I hate when someone grabs me." She turned around to look at him snapping her wrist free from his grasp.

"That was a little over the top don't you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Blowing the kitchen table to pieces and putting holes in the house."

Celera was offended. How dare goku just harp on her for what she did, it would've never happened if chi chi wasn't so antagonistic. Her anger was clawing to get out of her, for her to vent it.

"Look at this on my face kakarot! You know how embarrassing and degrading this is. I look like a clown! You won't say a thing to that bombshell wife of yours though, and I can't do anything because if I do we'll end up fighting. No I'll beat the tar out of you since the only person stronger than me is vegeta. I can't believe you!" Celera screamed at the top of her lungs punching him in his jaw she didn't care if it hurt or not she wanted to get her point across she was embarrassed and ashamed.

Goku didn't know what to say or do whenever she got like this, she was just impossible to handle. "Sorry."

"Sorry!? Yeah I guess you're speaking for your wife too. Don't worry I'll always forgive you, but chi chi never I look like a fool." She blasted off into the sky kicking up a dust cloud where she stood, goku watched her fade away from his sight, he should've said something else defended her. No she was grown, but still he could've told chi chi to lay off.


	7. Chapter 7

Celera blasted her window open to her house she hasn't seen in well years. She took a shower to get all the sauce out of her hair and face, then got changed into her white gi with a red belt it brought back memories when she was just growing up getting the hang of walking with her brother. "That jerk!" She shouted at the thought of goku he just wanted to break his arm!

She glanced at one of her old martial arts magazines with a picture of bruce lee on the cover it, she grinned sheepishly picking it up. "I remember this I tried to base my fighting off of his use your whole body as a weapon." She chimed flipping through it she only knew the names because she had all of the magazines other than that she was clueless. She closed her eyes to clear her mind, but that was a mistake.

_Celera woke up to the sound of heavy sobbing she recognized the place. "How did I get back here suddenly?" She asked herself she opened the door, the house was empty but there was still heavy sobbing. She walked through a hallway glancing to the side._

"_Dad!?" She exclaimed about to have a panic attack, she looked at her mother who looked like she has been crying for days. _

"_Ma what happened?" Colleen couldn't find the breath or strength to speak she could only cry resting her head on bardocks's chest. Celera rushed into the room seeing a hole in his stomach. _

"_It was broly, your father wanted kakarot to ascend and wouldn't let me help! Now raditz just has one arm, and—" Colleen started crying again. Celera crouched next to her wrapping her arms around her. She could feel her gi getting soaked in snot and tears but she didn't care she only wanted to comfort her mother._

"_Where's broly now!?" Celera asked angrily. Colleen wiped her eyes looking at bardock's body. "He left the planet with kakarot's mate."_

"_The little skank after father!?"_

Celera jolted her head up rubbing her head with her fingers. "What was that?" She asked herself her stomach began to grumble. Chi chi said she stopped over at her house while she wasn't here so everything was in working order. She made enough food to feed an entire family, and wasted no time to dig in. "Like the saying goes never make a decision on an empty stomach, maybe that's why goku is so clueless sometimes." She thought about it he was always aloof she shrugged continuing to eat her meal.

"Care if I join?' A familiar voice asked.

Celera glanced over and seen her mom, she let out a frightened yelp flipping backwards out of her chair slamming onto the floor. She groaned rubbing her head and back sitting back on the chair, she glanced over again.

"Please don't fall again like that it's much too funny." Colleen said laughing quietly, celera shyed her eyes away blushing from embarrassment. "So is that really you or am I just seeing things I got rid of my bong a few years back?" Celera asked staring at her mother it was like seeing herself with a few exceptions.

"You're soft you know that? But you get it from me." Colleen said cheerfully staring at the food with hopeful eyes, celera laughed quietly pushing a bowl of pork in her direction "I see who I get my appetite from, I take it I must get my stubbornness from dad?"

"And me!" Colleen shouted folding her arms starting to pout. The food looked so tasty and she wanted a piece but she couldn't eat. "Can't you eat I'd like to have dinner with you when I'm not sleeping?"

Celera wanted to be with her mom live in the flesh, but this would do for now. Colleen huffed completely oblivious to her question staring at the food "maybe if you pretend to eat it that'll help." Celera joked colleen cut her eyes at her "I know that was supposed to be a joke missy!" Colleen shouted pounding on the table celera couldn't help it and bursted into a fit of giggles but stopped once she almost choked on her food.

"What's so funny!?" Colleen exclaimed looking at her daughter. Celera cleared her throat trying not to get all mushy. "Well I never got to meet you or anything growing up so I always wondered how you'd be in person."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I'm actually happy to meet you."

"My daughter is such a softie!" Colleen shouted before bursting into a fit of laughter. Celera blushed slightly when she turned to see her mom she was gone.

"I wonder if I'm seeing things, but it felt so real."

She finished up eating the rest of her food, she could sense bulma, nail, and zarbon altogether at capsule corp; maybe she'd have a ship to take she really needed to just be alone and train.

Celera weaved through the clouds, taking in the nice view. She enjoyed flying being alone and the wind blowing through her hair always made her happy, while goku used nimbus she preferred to run, walk, or fly. Capsule corp was just over the horizon she was excited, hopefully bulma wouldn't squeeze her too hard this time around not likely though.

"Well I see pretty boy has made himself right at home." She said with annoyance remembering zarbon from namek she couldn't stand him but he wasn't worth the effort.

Nail sat on a lawn chair with a glass of water enjoying the day. Celera landed a few feet away putting her hands on her hips. "Well it's good to see you nail, enjoy earth?"

Nail nodded his head with a small smile, celera was a unique individual. "Yes it's quite interesting." He replied greeting her politely. Celera glanced at zarbon who appeared to be sleeping while bathing in the sun.

"Is bulma around at all I need to speak with her?"

"Celera!" Bulma shouted tackling her in a hug and lifting her up off of the ground. Celera was short standing at four foot ten.

"B-bulma please your grip!" She whimpered gasping for air once she got on the ground. Bulma seemed happy to see her today, celera usually visited to say hi but that was it. _"You know I forgot just how short I really am even vegeta is taller than me!" _

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Well I was wondering if you had a spaceship in a capsule. I need to be with myself." Celera answered.

"Oh I heard." Bulma chimed. Celera glanced at her feeling embarrassed already but wasn't going to show it.

"Who told you?"

"Well goku of course. He said if you stop over he'd like to speak with you."

"Yeah no thanks I have better things to do… Do you have one or not!?" Celera was getting more pushy as each second passed. Goku the nerve he would pull this off minutes too late.

Bulma pulled out a white container searching through several of them until she took a hold of one. She modified the same one goku used for namek and upped the gravity to 200G.

"Well this one should do it. You should get some time alone, would you want a drink?" Bulma asked gesturing for her to sit down. Celera thought about it, no last thing she needs is to get drunk.

"Sorry bulma maybe some other time, but thanks for the ship I'll come back as soon as I can!" Celera said cheerfully disappearing. She narrowly dodged goku's fist flipping to the side.

"Testing my reflexes brother?"

"Maybe, but you did just pop in."

Celera growled folding her arms across her chest. "I guess you're right!" She punched him in the chest "now we're even!" Goku laughed feeling better about what happened a few days ago. His skills improved, but he still couldn't make that switch into super saiyan, he had no intention of giving up but some guidance wouldn't help.

"Hey sis?"

Celera glanced at him seeing an urgent look in his eyes. "What's up?"

"How did you become a super saiyan?"

"Technically I'm a half super saiyan, I haven't been able to ascend completely myself. To answer your question back on namek when frieza first transformed and vegeta was beat to an inch of his life and gohan was threatened I had to find a power, but I had nothing and then I just lost control and this happened?" Her irises turned a shade of blue, a golden aura blazed up around her, and her hair phased from black to gold. She was practicing it every day so the transformation was like second nature now and wasn't as draining she didn't have a grip on the restlessness though.

"That's incredible!" Goku shouted taking in her appearance with wide eyes. Incredible as it was vegeta was the real deal and in one year goku would need to be a super saiyan.

Celera shook her head smiling sadly, "it's not that great, sure my power increased and I've improved in every aspect, but vegeta could beat me without breaking a sweat. '_Did I really just admit that!?' _

Celera cleared her throat knocking her brother out of his trance "I'd say in order to ascend to super saiyan you have to not only feel emotion, but be consumed by it lose yourself in it. I was consumed by despair and sadness, vegeta was consumed by anger and despair, but I know you'll be different than the two of us."

Goku looked at her with a blank face, "how do you know?"

"You're my brother we share a bond. It's like asking why the earth rotates around the sun. I don't think anger, sadness, despair, or rage will be your 'catalyst.'"

"I still don't get it."

"In basic terms brother being mad won't be the trigger!" Celera practically yelled knocking on his head a few times.

"Oh I see, bulma said you stopped over."

"Yeah I'm going in space to train and clear my head." Celera looked up at her brother who was dazed out for some reason, she had a few ideas. It had to be at least one of them.

"What?"

"Well I forgot just how short you are."

"Don't think that means I won't give you a lump on your head!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Months Later**

Celera heaved for air. She was bruised, bloodied, and covered in sweat. Two of her clones stared her down waiting to attack.

"I don't want to ascend I have to take this as I am now!" She screamed shakily getting in her stance.

Her clones shot towards her throwing a flurry of punches. Celera dodged the first and flipped over the second knocking her arm away from her. Her eyes widened she narrowly dodged a elbow she turned around, her vision began to swim she felt a streak of blood run down from her nose. The two clones wasted no time and charged right for her. Celera grimaced smashing her elbow on one's jaw spinning over slamming her heel on the other they hit the floor with a thud not moving at all.

Celera hunched over, her body almost gave out, she jolted herself with a flare of ki staring at her clones. She tore her top off until she was only in her sports bra feeling somewhat better.

Sweat dripped to the floor splashing with enough force to break bones she righted herself clenching her fists fighting passed the pain.

"One hundred and twenty times earth's gravity… I need to take it up a notch." She went down to the control adjusting it to one hundred and fifty, her body wasn't ready for the adjustment and she hit the floor with a loud thud struggling to push herself up.

"Come on goku and vegeta are training right now, I have to surpass them!" She shouted slowly standing back up to her feet in time to see her clones staring her down. Her back smashed against the wall, one of her clones held her neck while the other punched her in the stomach. She struggled to breathe feeling her ribs about to break she coughed violently spewing blood from her mouth. One, two, three, four of her ribs were broken she tried to inhale but it was painful.

"AHHHH!" She unleashed a kiai that launched her two clones back into the wall they hit the floor with a thud turning to smoke. Celera clutched her stomach every time she moved or took a breath a sharp pain pinned her chest. She crawled over to the middle of the room grabbing a brown sack she plopped a senzu bean in her mouth chewing it slowly she swallowed it.

"Alright!" She shouted cheerfully her bruises and fatigue vanished completely. Her stomach growled furiously, she clutched it laughing quietly. "I better eat to keep my energy up."

She made enough food for an army, there was a variety ranging from subs all the way to cakes. Her mouth watered, she shoveled the food down almost swallowing it whole. "This is great!" She scarfed down several bowls of rice and cereal moving onto dozens of burgers. "A nice long shower, and a good meal what more can anyone ask for? Oh yeah a powerful opponent." Her food was almost gone from the one fully stocked fridge in the ship. She took out a gallon of water drinking the whole thing in one gulp tossing the container over her shoulder.

"Alright some jogging pants will do and a sweater." She picked out black pants that were obviously too big for her and a white sweater. She jumped on her bed laying down feeling refreshed and re-energized. She thought about very few things back at home, goku was a given he was training and gohan was more than likely watching him. "So once I get the hang of two hundred times earth's gravity I'll do simple things as well and meditate too, I should probably try and sustain my half form as long as possible."

Celera opened up a white container popping a capsule and tossed it in front of her a large fridge appeared out of the smoke. "So food and a lot of senzu beans I hope korin isn't too mad I took about five dozen." She said nonchalantly closing her eyes to get some rest before training again.

"_Come on!" Colleen shouted, punching celera in the face. She flipped back skidding on the grass._

"_What are you doing sleeping?" She screamed. Celera tried not to laugh now she knows where she got her spunk from. "Well actually, yeah but I don't mind a good spar." _

_She dodged a blast somersaulting over colleen throwing a kick, she dodged leaping off of her feet throwing a brutal kick, celera clenched her teeth blocking her shin with her forearm grimacing for a few seconds. Her entire arm shivered from the force put into that kick. She narrowly dodged colleen's side kick throwing an elbow that connected with her mom's side. they've been at it for a few hours now and both of them were winded, but neither of them were going to quit until there was only one standing. _

"_In our family nobody gives up!" Colleen shouted jumping up to her feet heaving for air. Celera smirked pushing herself up to her feet. "Alright mom, show me what you got." Celera dug into her reserves letting out a shout, a gold aura exploded around her, her irises turned blue, and her hair phased from gold to black. Colleen tried not to have an outburst of excitement but couldn't help it. "My daughter's a super saiyan!" She cheered letting out a shout a golden aura flared around her body, her eyes turned a shade of teal, and her hair was golden._

_Celera growled stomping her foot on the ground until she left a hole in it. "You too!?" Colleen was confused with her frustration, but she found it funny her daughter was a quick tempered as she was._

"_You mean being a super saiyan? Of course your father was the first one." Colleen chirped flying towards celera, celera narrowed her eyes getting a running start then flew towards her._

"_HAAAAA!" Their fists meant each other's jaws both of them extended their arms as far as they could go, but colleen had the edge and overpowered celera. She slammed into the ground transforming back to normal instantly cursing under her breath. Colleen took a deep breath transforming back to normal, but she was still heaving for air._

"_Not bad the only one who makes me try that hard is your father."_

_Celera sat up turning away from her, ashamed. She could completely transform and she couldn't, she was proud of her mother and inspired by her, but she was still frustrated she was only halfway there. "Hey what are you pouting about!?" Colleen shouted stomping over to where celera was now standing with her arms folded._

"_I didn't know you could completely transform."_

"_You can too I just seen it."_

"_No, mom I can't. I only got halfway there! I'm always behind it's not fair!"_

_Colleen put her hands on celera's shoulders to comfort her. "So that means you just have to work harder." Celera really tried to swallow her pride, she was working hard her entire life and people constantly surpassed her namely goku and vegeta, she was tired of it._

"_Yeah I guess you're right."_

_Colleen smacked her upside the head, "of course I'm right I am your mother don't question me!" She punched her on the arm celera glanced at her with a small smile rubbing it. 'So this is what having a mom is like.. I wish planet vegeta never got destroyed.' _

"_Don't start crying again celera!" _

_Celera grinned sheepishly tackling her mom with a hug squeezing her as tight as she could, colleen returned the hug squeezing her as tight as she could. Goku didn't seem to mind growing up without parents, but celera always felt empty she wasn't an idiot she had a tail there's no way she was a human, but she didn't know what she was. _

"_I love you mom!" Celera shouted cheerfully. Colleen was shocked, for a saiyan to openly admit their feelings was unheard of especially something like that. Even if she was her mother, she never would openly admit those feelings… But that doesn't mean she hasn't thought about it. _

"_Keep this between me and you celera, I love you too." Colleen said cheerfully standing up to her feet cutting her eyes at celera "if you tell anyone I'll break your legs." Celera nodded her head slowly she was already afraid of her mom. _

"_Wait can goku see you too?"_

"_No only you can."_

"_Do you know why?"_

"_I'm not exactly sure, but he's too soft and naïve!"_

"_I'm not?"_

"_You are but you're not as stupid as him, anyways I'm not exactly sure how all of this is happening. About super saiyan, bardock said something has to push you over the edge, maybe you just need another push." Colleen said cheerfully._

Celera opened her eyes staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. She began training again getting used to 150G.

"I need a new attack… Let me think vegeta used the galick gun which is a dense energy cannon, the Kamehameha is an energy beam." She thought about the properties of each attack. She smiled ear to ear opening her hand a blue hue formed inside of them room slowly snaking its way to the center of her palm, she struggled to keep it under control. It wasn't easy being under the effects of the gravity her energy felt like an anvil weighing down on her chest, but she pushed until it was condensed into a small sphere of energy.

"Alright, everything seems in order. I need to watch my energy using this attack." She took a breath, the energy sphere faded away. This time she was facing off against four of her clones, she was fending them off so far and they just began to get to their feet. Their purpose was to respond with her own attacks to make her think of strategies and movements with little time. The results were tremendous to say the least.

"They're getting up now. Good thing I took the multiform to a different level, wait it's not even multiform." She got into her stance. The four clones surrounded her, two charged in throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Celera batted them away with her forearms, her eyes and senses raced around her, she narrowed her eyes flying to her left banking again dodging the kick just in time to see a pair of punches aimed for her face.

Celera flipped to the floor dodging the three clones' combinations throwing her own to pick up the pace. She needed to stay on the offensive and keep the pace of the fight in her favor, one clone was unaccounted for however and kneed her in the soft of her back, celera wheezed painfully she ignored the pain swinging her arm around at blinding speed slamming the back of her fist across the clone's face she turned around feeling her nose break and her back slam hard on the floor. Her eyes widened she flared her ki launching herself into a flip dodging a vicious knee, her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head she hunched over gasping for air the three clones took full advantage smashing her into the wall one hammered away on her body, the other hammered away on her face the other two held her against the wall hitting her as well.

Celera coughed violently, she had no time to take a breath, any amount of oxygen inhaled was punched right out of her. Her face began to sting and throb from the brutal punches she couldn't block. '_I have to figure out a way around this! I don't want to have to ascend in order to overcome!' _She let out an agonizing scream feeling her arm snap.

"HAAAAAAHHH!" A golden aura blazed around her, she effortlessly overpowered the clones hitting them with a brutal kick and three sharp elbows leveling them, their bodies faded away a few seconds later. Celera dropped to the floor struggling to breathe choking on her own blood. Her right arm dangled lifelessly at her side, she slammed her hand on the chair grabbing a senzu bean.

"Good as new." She chirped moving her arm that was once broken around feeling no pain at all. She could beat three clones without transforming, she believed soon enough she'd beat four with little effort. She took a seat feeling the gravity pushed down her body every second, a loud beep sounded through the room. She ran to the bottom floor looking at the screen blinking red. First thought that entered her mind was the ship had a malfunction she checked the stats and seen it was in working order.

"A message?"

She pressed a bunch of buttons having no idea what she was doing, a screen came up with a humanoid in his early twenties.

"If anyone gets this message, come to our planet. We need help, cooler and his henchmen are destroying everything." The message cut out after an explosion in the background shook where the man stood.

"That doesn't sound too good- who's this cooler?" Celera asked herself stretching her senses to pick up on any energy even faint traces, it didn't take long before she sensed cooler's.

"It feels like he's in relation to frieza. Judging from how murky it is that's definitely someone related to frieza." She went to the controls punching in a combination of keys a picture of the planet popped up on the screen. It was a dark purple with white swirls around it. She set a course for the landing turning the gravity simulator off for the time being, her mind raced after sensing his power he was weaker than frieza but from previous experiences she knew he'd transform.

Celera unwrapped her tail from her waist putting the capsule containing her ship inside of her pocket. She stepped onto the only patch of green grass that remained taking in the sight of bodies mutilated and bloody. Her heart sank to her stomach seeing the body of a child, she rushed over to him hoping she was okay.

"Hey!" Celera said sadly lifting her up, but she was deadweight her head hung over celera's arm. She was sickened by this, she couldn't ever bring herself to kill a child who could? For that matter who would? There's no honor in that, celera's body trembled from grief. Her eyes widened as far as they could hearing a small voice call out to her.

The little girl faintly opened her eyes, they were a bright brown and innocent. "Did you come to rescue us?"

Celera nodded her head rapidly digging through her pocket for a senzu bean. '_Please hold on!"' _Celera plopped one into her mouth closing the girl's mouth "I know it doesn't taste good but chew it and swallow it you'll feel better." Celera said quietly setting her on the ground, while the girl came around she decided to take in the wreckage and mayhem. She was told stories about the saiyans, but they didn't have a choice either they did it or they'd be killed simple as that.

The girl propped up looking at her little hands in amazement. "What's your name?"

"My name is amber, you have a tail too!" She said trying to cheer up, she was just saved. Or would she rather be dead?

Celera nodded her head sheepishly crouching down in front of her with a small smile. She was hoping she could at least comfort the girl seeing this was hard enough for her, she couldn't imagine what amber was feeling. "I have a tail too you're a saiyan like me or have saiyan blood." Celera said.

"I tried to help them I really did, but I wasn't strong enough." Amber said struggling not to cry but tears came out of her innocent eyes.

"You're very brave amber. How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Are there any survivors I'd like to speak with them, I'm here to help. I got a man's message so I came as fast as I could." Amber's eyes lit up with hope hearing that she hoped someone would come to help them, they were all warriors but before cooler and his men they were nothing but fought to the death and died honorably.

"Yes, but it's a secret I promised not to tell." Amber said looking up at celera with a blank expression.

"Did someone named cooler do this?"

Amber thought back to the battle, she remembered salza, dori, and nezi clear as day since they were the ones doing most of the fighting. She dug deeper into her memory as painful as it was for her she wanted celera to help them. She then remembered the purple skinned alien going directly after her and hundreds of others. She began to tremble looking around to see if they were anywhere she was terrified of cooler. "Yes and there were three people with him they were really ugly and stupid."

Celera furrowed her eyebrows hoping she could track them down, but they were off of the planet for now. Amber tugged on her sleeve to get celera's attention.

"Are you a saiyan?"

"Yes full blooded."

"Me too, but they say I'm different."

'_Yeah that's true I can sense she has a good heart.' _ "Amber can you take me to your leader I'd like to know everything that happened?"

Amber shuffled her feet looking at the ground. Usually saiyans were ruthless, but she seemed to be shy and have a lot of humanity she was rare indeed. "I promised." She mumbled burying her head. Celera understood she was big on promises too, but something needed to be done cooler and whoever else followed in his footsteps needed to be eliminated permanently.

"Your parents were they killed by cooler?"

Amber nodded her head slightly breaking down into a fit of tears. She always didn't agree with her parents the way they killed, but she admired them, once they died before her eyes she was scarred.

Celera pulled her in for hug rubbing her back to sooth her. "Amber I know it's very hard, but I want you to trust me. I want to avenge your parents, and everyone here who died by his hands, will you trust me?" Celera asked wiping her tears away, amber wasn't sure at first but seeing the sincerity in celera's eyes and how she just comforted her amber agreed. While flying there celera took in just how bad the situation was bodies were just everywhere peaceful villages were reduced to ashes with little houses intact, so many children amber's age and younger were the victims.

'_HOW COULD ANYONE DO THIS!? THEY WERE ONLY CHILDREN! I CAN'T LET COOLER GET AWAY WITH THIS I CAN'T!" _Her fists trembled, but she knew there was nothing she could do at the moment cooler or his men weren't here and getting mad wasn't going to help anything. She glanced down at what appeared to be a cave.

"It's right down here." Amber said angling down for a silent landing, celera followed close behind both landed in front of the entrance. She could feel two high powers coming to meet them. The first was the man who sent the message, the second was a woman presumably his wife. The man had a scar over his eyes.

"Amber thank goodness you're alright!" The woman said, amber ran into her arms clinging onto her as tight as she could holding her tears back.

"She saved me, she said she's here to help." Amber told the two of them. The man looked at celera nodding his head slowly approaching her.

"We are in your gratitude." He said reaching his hand out for her to shake. Celera reached hers out clasping his tightly. "Celera."

"Daji, and this is my wife dija."

Celera looked at the beautiful woman bowing her head slightly, the woman bowed in return.

"I've come here to help however I can."

"We're grateful, please come in." Dija said, celera let them lead the way. From the outside it appeared as just a normal cave but once you got inside there were dozens of computers screens housed and about three thousand of the natives in total. Celera looked around seeing how beat up they were and malnourished. She took a seat in front of daji, she felt more and more inclined to just blast a hole in cooler.

"I was hoping someone would come to save us, we'd do it ourselves but we just don't have the strength." Dija said sadly amber ran off to help who she could. Celera got very serious after seeing all that went on here they needed a plan and more importantly they needed hope. Most of the women wore short brown dresses and left their feet bare, and the men wore clothing similar to a gi.

"I'll help you and your people in any way I can." Celera assured digging in her chest pulling out a large white container. '_I should be okay on the trip back so…' _Celera picked out about thirty capsules clicking them one by one and tossing them to the ground giant fridges appeared out of the smoke. Everyone looked in shock at what they just seen, except for amber she was a saiyan and she could smell the food already.

"How did you do that?" Daji asked staring at the fridges that were at least eleven feet. Amber opened the door to one and marveled at all the food that was packed inside everything from cake to burgers it was like heaven. "FOOD!" She chirped not wasting anytime in scarfing down a pack of hotdogs and four subs. Celera laughed quietly watching her scarf food down, it reminded her of herself and goku.

"How about you get some food in your systems you all look famished." Celera said, she saw them charge the fridge with the rest of the natives. If one fridge could support her brother's appetite thirty could support these people easily.

After about an hour or so everyone seemed to eat their fill and were all drowsy. Amber patted her stomach letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Celera couldn't help but be pleased with herself they ate more than she thought they would but goku would still be eating.

"There called capsules, they hold anything from clothes all the way to houses they're pretty nifty, but I don't get how they do it." Celera loves capsules, but she'd never understand how you fit a spaceship into these tiny things. Daji was going to skip passed the formalities and get to the point.

"Yes lord cooler is responsible for everything that you saw on your way here. We were his slaves, but we revolted amber and our other warriors fought well. Cooler got involved and everything went south from there. We didn't surrender not like it'd make a difference—I nearly lost my eye in a battle to make sure any survivors could come to our underground bunker.

"We're all grateful for your kindness celera. Some of our own were dying from starvation."

Celera nodded her head slowly. She knew it was bad, but the more she found out the more oblivious she felt. "I wish I could've got here sooner honestly, so many children have been lost." She tried to keep her emotions in check while talking about it, but she was just mortified and disgusted with what she saw. "I thought I was one of the few saiyans left."

Dija smiled looking at amber sound asleep from a full stomach. "She's different from the rest of them, her parents were killed by cooler and she was sent here, we raised her as one of our own."

"She was wild at first, but once she started training that changed. She's one of our strongest warriors. It pained me that she was nearly dead when you arrived, she charged cooler and put up a good fight, but that monster is just too strong. I can't thank you enough."

Celera spent the night in the bunker meditating for the better part of it. They decided they'd give all the fallen a proper burial first thing in the morning then move onto a plan of action.


	9. Chapter 9

Celera envisioned herself throwing combinations in rapid succession, flipping and darting away from invisible enemies. She could feel her energy coursing through her veins like a raging waterfall, she slowly calmed herself and eventually the energy turned into a smooth stream. She slowly opened her eyes taking a look around everyone was sound asleep, her eyes traced over to amber who laid next to her appearing to be wide awake.

"Amber?"

"I couldn't sleep….. I had a nightmare." She looked away in shame. She was a saiyan and knew not to show her emotions, but she was so emotional it was hard to keep everything pent up. Celera understood well after seeing vegeta break down in tears he'd been holding them back his entire life.

"Amber would you like to train with me?"

Her eyes lit up hearing that question. "Yes." She said excitedly.

Celera nodded her head slowly, training always helped her take her mind off of things especially as a child. "Grab onto me." She said calmly visualizing somewhere on the planet where there weren't stacks of bodies everywhere, she found a place and teleported there.

Amber looked around in shock. She couldn't grasp it one minute they were underground several hundred feet the next they were on the surface.

"What do you call that?"

"Instant transmission."

"Can you show me it?"

"When you get a little older, right now your body can't handle it. Besides." Celera took her stance ready for some light sparring.

"Oh right." Amber said quietly getting into her stance. She wasn't sure how strong celera was, but she knew she was strong.

Amber lunged forward throwing a punch, celera dodged quickly ducking over the knee that followed afterwards. She snapped her fist up colliding it with amber's they pushed against each other throwing a punch with their free hand colliding again they broke apart flipping across the ground lunging at the other amber let out a shout using the momentum she gained and snapped a kick forward, instead of dodging celera grabbed a hold of her ankle throwing her above her head. Amber narrowed her eyes charging ki blasts in her hands and sending them forward, celera flipped back dodging each blast at a seconds' notice. Amber appeared behind her throwing a quick jab celera pushed herself off of the ground flipping over her she landed behind amber putting her hand on top of her head.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm just…" Amber fell forward, celera caught her before she hit the ground hearing her snore quietly. Celera smiled slightly enjoying the good match, amber was way ahead with her skills. She didn't have much of a choice facing cooler and his men she must've improved by leaps and bounds in a short time.

"Don't worry they'll be brought to justice by my hands each one of them." Celera assured the sleeping girl appearing where the once were laying her down on the bed she was meditating on.

Everyone woke up when the sun rose to gather the dead for their burial. It was saddening cooler had no remorse and sense for that matter he just killed and killed for no reason except the fact he had the power to do so. Celera took it upon herself to gather the majority of the children while everyone else gathered the rest of warriors who fought to the end. Each body picked up was a blow to all of their hearts. Celera never agreed with her brother's naïve ways, but she believed each person was unique and couldn't be reduced to just a number they were living and breathing.

Daji, dija, amber, celera, and some of the planet's warriors gathered in front of a large piece of stone. It had all the names of the dead written on it to honor them and their sacrifice.

"It pains me to lose so many." Daji said, "all of us fought valiantly there's no better way to die than to die in battle alongside your comrade.

"The future is uncertain, but we'll slowly rebuild from this." Dija said with a determined voice, "the past can't be unwritten and the future is always uncertain, but we have to focus on the here and the now the present."

The natives shouted in agreement raising their spears and swords letting out war cries. Celera's chest swelled with pride being a warrior must've been deeply rooted in their culture just like the saiyans, she had been on the planet for almost a week and got to know all of the natives.

"Cooler has enslaved us since before daji can remember, we are no longer his slaves, and we won't bow before his feet!" Amber shouted furrowing her eyebrows "he may have taken everything, but the fallen will live in our memories we won't let their sacrifice go in vain, we'll avenge them!"

Celera was the last to speak mainly because she didn't feel it was her place, but daji and dija insisted on it in the morning. She thought about what to say to them, she couldn't bear seeing dead children her heart sank into her stomach picking each one up a life that couldn't be lived to the fullest snatched away by a ruthless tyrant who had no morals. She decided what she was going to say.

"Cooler has taken his life for granted. He lives unhappy and takes his unhappiness out on everyone else around him. He won't go unpunished for his dirty deeds mark my words he'll suffer the full extent of my wrath. He'll be brought to justice for his crimes just not against your people, but countless other people just like you who live in fear every day not knowing what to expect. The fear mongering ends now!"

The warriors let out their cries again, their voices echoing across the landscape. With their comrades honored, and their memories and sacrifice embedded within their very beings they knew now was the time to rise up and fight.

Celera meant with daji and dija to come up with a plan to eliminate cooler once and for all.

"We've decided to train our warriors to fight, we'll die honorably." Daji told her, he was very stubborn and had tremendous pride, besides all of that he had a little redemption.

"Only our finest will be fighting we can't risk everyone." Dija added cutting her eyes at daji, knowing full and well what he was thinking.

Celera recalled scouters back on namek. Frieza and his goons were too stupid to sense energy, cooler would be no different. "Do you have any scouters by chance?"

"No", daji said "we don't require them since we know how to sense energy."

'_Well that shoots that idea.'_ Celera tapped her chin a few times in deep thought.

"We could make them with our technology it wouldn't be very head." Dija said hoping to lighten the mood.

"No they act as communication relays too it'd just give away your location." Celera said quickly she should've never suggested it, but that fact slipped her mind. His three henchmen couldn't be that strong if he had to step in.

"I'll handle cooler we need to keep numbers low."

"What about me?" Amber said looking at the three of them from the doorway. Celera knew how stubborn gohan was and he was just a half saiyan. If she told amber no she'd be right there to fight cooler and she'd be more of a distraction than help.

"You'll stay here amber." Daji said sternly. He almost lost her once if celera didn't come along she'd be dead now he didn't want to risk it.

"But I want to help!"

"No amber!" Dija seethed.

Amber folded her arms across her chest growling to add effect. She looked at celera with hopeful eyes they were both saiyans she knew celera understood why she wanted to get in it.

"Amber, you can only help if I can't stand up. If I didn't arrive when I did you'd be dead I don't want that happen you have a whole life ahead of you." Celera said calmly. Amber contemplated what she said nodding her head in agreement "good now go and train" celera told her watching her run off.

"Cooler will most likely send his henchmen again." Daji said with disgust.

"I'd like for your warriors to assist me, but I can't risk this place being found out."

"We appreciate your concern—"

"Ms. Dija, I understand your obligation. However too much lives are at stake here I don't want to see any more children dead."

"Do you intend on taking them on all alone?" Daji asked trying to hide his surprise. He could've beat one of them and in fact left one wounded, but then cooler showed up and started blasting everyone in sight.

"Normally I'd just toy with them…" Celera clenched her so tight that her knuckles popped, "I'm not going to show any mercy, I will end their lives or I will leave them paralyzed for you to execute, cooler is mine though I have no remorse for someone who hurts children. So I leave the decision to you two."

"If we execute them, we'll send three of our finest warriors to assist and no more than that. We'll keep our energies suppressed so they can't track us, and if we need to will jam their communications." Daji said quickly, he was going to have his chance to tear them apart they'd pay for their crimes committed against his people.

Celera thought about it, it was still risky no matter how you looked at it. only three people and the rest were to stay behind. It wasn't a bad plan.

"Who are the three warriors?" Celera asked getting a sick sense.

"Me, jimu, and gumi." Daji said two warriors stepped into the room they had scruffy dark brown hair. Jimu was tall and lean with dark irises, and wore a red gi with a large sword attached to his back, he had fair skin. Gumi was shorter than jimu but more massive, he had two swords strapped to his back and wore a brown gi, he had dark green irises, and a mild tan.

"I trust your judgment daji." Celera said calmly, the two warriors walked out of the room to go prepare.

"However if things get out of hand we'll attack." Dija assured.

"Cooler should arrive in two days' time," daji said "as of now I'll take care of the survivors."

"Thank you again celera." Dija said bowing her head slightly.

"Don't mention it, but once we finish cooler off then we can say thank you. For now let's just focus on what must be done."

The remainder of the day was spent explaining the overall plan, and any information that could help or even a thought could be useful was given and tremendous progress was made. Crops were planted again and the ground where the battle took place was repaired somewhat and they began to planet a garden to respect them. Amber helped in any way she could but was worried about training she was haunted with the images of the battle and her parents dying they never went away the only way she found peace was through intense training that left her too exhausted to even move.

Amber panted dripping with sweat, she couldn't take another step without falling over again. She felt ashamed, useless, a failure she watched her parents die and was sent away to a foreign world, she was resentful at first but grew fond of them she even had a crush. Then the same tragedy struck cooler killed her friends, her future lover, and people she looked up to. "I have to keep on going!" She strained her words out collapsing face first into the ground "never" she said stubbornly forcing herself back on her feet throwing a barrage of punches and kicks shouting at the top of her lungs with each one perfectly executed beads of sweat flew off her arms "I have to keep going!" She screamed spinning as fast as she could snapping both of her legs out, her eyes glazed over her body gave out she shook her head reacting in time before she fell on the top of her head.

Celera watched from afar admiring the drive and passion amber had she had no quit.

"She's been going at it for hours now." Celera said to herself remembering how competitive she was at that age with her brother. As she aged it just intensified and consumed her to this very day she had one goal in mind to be the best!

Amber overbalanced throwing a punch falling on her face into a rock splitting her forehead wide open. Blood trickled down between her eyes blinding her.

"After that you must be hungry would you want to eat with me?" Celera asked casually hoping amber didn't sense her energy she kept it down pretty well she was certain amber couldn't sense her. This seemed like a private moment saiyans rarely revealed their emotions and amber just let it all out.

Amber struggled to get up. Her muscles ached, her bones ached, her entire body felt like it was on fire. "Yeah just let me get up first." She said in a strained tone of voice getting onto her knees and throwing her head back, the small cut turned into a large gash and covered most of her face. Celera put her hand on amber's shoulder disappearing.

"You seemed to have overdone it just a bit from that cut." Celera said casually.

"I was only getting warmed up." Amber said stubbornly.

"Take a nice long shower, and then come and eat alright?" Celera asked cheerfully, on cue her stomach grumbled. Amber wasn't one to miss a meal she staggered up to her feet headed towards the bathroom. She could use a shower a nice long one like celera said. She stripped down wiping the blood from her forehead with a washcloth hurrying to turn the water on. It gushed out of the showerhead she stepped into it feeling relieved instantly her pores opened up being cleansed from the dirt and sweat.

Celera was making one of her favorites spaghetti she loved food like goku, but she couldn't get enough of spaghetti. Amber wore a short brown dress as lounge attire and joined celera at their small table.

"What do you call this?" She asked while eating a big spoonful squealing in delight. She could eat this every day and never get tired of it. Celera was on her sixth helping already her body still seemed a little fatigued from the gravity training.

"On earth we call it spaghetti." She answered cheerfully.

Amber looked at her with a confused expression. "Earth what's that?"

"Well it's a planet where my brother and I were sent as infants."

"So you never got to meet your parents?

"Well not exactly, their blood flows through my veins as long as I remember that they're always with me."

"I'd rather have my parents alive again." Amber said trying not to feel to down about the whole thing. She couldn't change anything now, but for a long time her parents were the only people she knew. Celera could see it in her eyes, she was sad and mourning still cooler had to pay.

"Just remember that they loved you very much and gave up their lives to save you."

"Does that help you?"

Celera thought about it. "To an extent yes. I didn't have the chance to meet my parents but I knew they were both great even if my father was pigheaded to some extent." Celera laughed remembering some time she spent with her mother when she explained their history.

Amber wiped her mouth with a napkin taking one more helping of spaghetti. "You said I can help against cooler. So does that mean I can pound his face until there's nothing left?" Amber grinned with bloodlust she wanted nothing more than to see cooler suffer.

"I know you're a saiyan and if I said yes or no you'd still come and fight him. However amber." She said sternly, "you can only help if I don't get back up."

Amber thought about it, there wasn't a likely chance that would happen and she wanted to fight. "You know you're going to beat cooler without breaking a sweat!" She said outraged.

"That's not all true amber, I won't underestimate him. He is a frost demon after all and they're cunning."

"Yeah, but still… You're so strong."

"There's always room for improvement and you can't rely on power alone. You have to think while you fight and plan ahead. And from our sparring you do that already."

"Really?" Amber smiled gleefully at the statement.

"Yes you're stronger than I was at your age, but you have to remember there's no such thing as a no win situation and you can always improve."

Amber nodded her head rapidly finishing the rest of her spaghetti. '_She eats as much as me and goku and she's still growing!' _Celera enjoyed amber's company it was good having another saiyan around that wasn't a male talking about making her a trophy. "Oh dija wanted to speak with you, she asked me if I could tell you." Amber said.

"Of course." Celera answered quickly. A half hour passed and amber was sound asleep. "After training like that and a good meal I can't blame her." Celera said cheerfully she closed her eyes focusing on dija's energy she disappeared, appearing in front of her. Dija still wasn't used to seeing celera just appear out of thin air, but she couldn't panic there were pressing matters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"I know my husband said he's going to fight, but in all honesty he's getting too far ahead of himself thanks to his pride."

"You're suggesting?"

"I want you to fight them."

"I don't have a problem with that, but your husband…"

"I'll worry about him. We lost too many already I can't help my people without him. He's strong, but cooler is just a monster we were lucky to escape if amber didn't charge him we'd all be dead."

"So amber…"

Dija nodded her head slowly. "Yes, she is a saiyan after all telling her not to fight is like telling the sun not to rise. She's the reason why we all made it here safely I thought she was dead, but then she came here with you." Dija was about to break down into tears. She was ashamed they had to rely on amber to fight for them, and horrified once she never came back.

"Just take care of your husband and his two warriors tomorrow, it shouldn't take me long to defeat his three cronies, you can execute them for their crimes.

"Thank you celera." Dija bowed her head.

Celera decided to meditate she was sure cooler had another form somehow he'd manage. Her mindset was hit first, hit harder, and hit faster; cause as much pain as she possibly could. "Cooler must be frieza's brother… It makes sense he's mad a saiyan whipped the snot out of that fool. It's a good thing brother taught me the kaioken I can get these three jokes done quick then move onto cooler without wasting any time."

She did some light training in a wasteland going through her katas and practicing her energy control and newest technique. Everything was in order the only thing she put her hair in a high ponytail and pulled her bangs back so no hair was covering her eyes. With several hours left until sunrise she went to her bed to get some rest and clear her mind for the coming battle. "The first thing a warrior must always remember is to concentrate… Concentrate." She said to herself before closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Celera took a deep breath preparing for the battle at hand. Amber stood by her side the young saiyan wasn't going to be denied her chance at revenge. Celera wore baggy black pants, a long sleeve red undershirt. A baggy black shirt, a black belt, and a red headband. She could sense cooler's energy slowly approaching it almost had a horrible stench to it.

"Amber remember our deal?"

"I fight if you don't get back up." She said confidently.

"Good, dija should've taken care of daji and his two fighters. I don't mind if you fight these three goofs, but not cooler."

Amber nodded her head. "Alright I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Everything is in order celera." Dija said standing behind her, celera nodded her head confident.

A spider aircraft came into view over the horizon, celera could feel it in her bones. Such a vile and repulsive energy. She looked to dija narrowing her eyes "it's time you have to seal this place off and suppress your energy.

"Hey I'm not running away!" Amber shouted in outrage watching the ship descending about to touch the ground. She wasn't going to show her fear she was too proud and more than anything wanted to make her parents proud.

"I won't argue with you amber, just be careful. Dija." Celera said looking back at her, she was already in the cave with a small nod she closed off the entrance with an energy barrier. Celera's blood boiled now she could put her training to good use a worthy opponent has come at last. She and amber looked at each other their tails hugging around their waists.

"Let's wreck these fools!"

Amber smirked "you read my mind!"

The two flew off towards the ship ready for a fight. Celera was out for blood this wasn't a friendly competition. She thought about how her brother would try to talk to him about his dirty deeds and offer him to leave, she wasn't as naïve people like cooler deserved a swift death.

Salza the leader of the squadron stepped out onto the barren surface taking a look around. He had blue skin and wore battle armor. Louks lie we cam here for no reason." His heavy accent made him hard to understand.

The muscle of the group dori a green skinned brute landed next to him, and next to him was neiz a tall slender warrior who appeared to be of amphibian lineage.

"Cooler says to scout the planet." Neiz said somewhat annoyed from what he could see it was just a dirt clump, dori snickered remembering his barbaric onslaught against the natives. They pressed their scouters looking from side to side for any readings.

Celera and amber hid under a giant pile of rubble scouting their enemies.

"Why are we hiding?" Amber asked. She was ready to blast them.

"We're not I like to jump into battles too, but we need to study our opponents before battle." Celera said quietly keeping her energy down. '_If they came back cooler isn't as blinded by his pride like frieza we'll have to stay on our toes.' _

Salza growled quietly. He didn't find the point in this he couldn't pick up any readings on his scouter. "Are you sure lord cooler wants us to scout this planet? Nothing is even here." Dori grunted taking a few steps so he could get a better look.

"An order is an order, but I see your reasoning." Neiz said. He wasn't too sure about this whole mission either, but cooler was stern in his order to scout the planet. He was always thorough in his purging.

"We should go in the sky to get a better view." Salza chimed the three of them took to the skies scouting the planet relying on their scouters.

"Alright amber you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Follow me on my mark."

Amber took a deep breath focusing on one of the many battles she'd fight. Her heart raced, it felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She was nervous she faced off against them before and managed to damage them even though it wasn't too serious.

Celera's eyes narrowed on the three members nearing them. She was like a cat about to pounce on its prey her primal instincts going into overdrive. She wanted to tear them limb from limb she wasn't going to fight off her urges. "Amber!"

"Yes!"

The two shot into the air.

Dori glanced over to the side "hey—" Celera smashed her fist on his nose sending him flying to the ground.

"Another monkey!?" Salza mocked about to fire a blast amber smirked slamming her foot on his jaw aiming to break it, she watched his body hurdle to the ground slamming into dori.

Neiz prepared an energy blast throwing it at amber, she moved to the side feeling the heat singe some of her arm hairs. "You're still alive little monkey!" Neiz shouted throwing a punch, amber had little time to react she crossed her arms in front of her face taking the brunt of the blow.

"Who you calling a monkey fish head!?" Celera grunted putting him in a chokehold. Neiz struggled to fight her off but every move he made her grip only tightened pushing his windpipe in more and more.

"Saiyan scum!" Neiz roared, celera clenched her teeth snapping his neck so hard his head went one hundred and eighty degrees, amber took the chance and sent a blast right through his heart. Neiz's body fell to the ground making a wet sound when it hit it. A pool of blood formed under his body amber took great satisfaction in seeing that.

"Neiz! You'll pay for that you wretched saiyans!" Salza screamed, celera appeared in front of him before he covered his nose to stop the blood flow he hit the ground grimacing, dori lunged at celera punching at thin air. Amber took her advantage delivering a uppercut breaking his jaw dori staggered back unfazed celera appeared in front of him slamming her elbow on the same jaw that was broke, he screamed in agony flying into the ground a few feet from salza.

"Looks like a monkey just beat you up." Celera mocked landing next to amber. Amber was pleased with seeing them suffer and having a hand in it.

"I thought cooler blasted you little brat!" Dori shouted pushing himself up to his feet, he wiped the blood from his mouth looking at salza for a plan of attack. Amber didn't let anyone talk down to her she had a temper and had no control over it.

"Look who's talking you blue skinned idiot!" Amber shouted she wanted to say something else but decided to reconsider. After all she just made blasted a hole through one of them and broke the other's jaw.

"Now out of the two of you which wants to die first?" Celera asked excitedly walking towards them.

"Shut up!" Dori screamed lunging at her with his massive fist celera ducked over his massive arm she bent her fingers smashing the knuckles into the meat of his biceps. Dori howled in pain feeling the tips of his fingers tingling all the way up to his shoulder joint. Salza threw a barrage of punches that celera dodged with ease she let out a shout punching him so hard in his stomach the armor shattered at the point of contact she clenched her teeth seething her pain out in angry grunts, she grabbed him by his hair throwing him aside he was meant with a knee to the nose from amber launching him back into the ground.

"What were you saying about saiyans again?" Amber asked.

Salza clutched his stomach coughing out blood. Dori stood up growling as loud as he could. he couldn't wrap his mind around it frieza destroyed planet vegeta, cooler killed amber, and yet another saiyan stood before him and amber is back to full health and stronger than before.

"I'll make you pay!" Dori screamed, getting ready to jump into the battle.

"Dori wait don't be foolish!" Salza shouted staggering up to his feet. He wanted to kill them just as bad and was angry just like dori, but he couldn't let that blind him he had to be smart about in his approach. He looked at neiz's bloodied corpse seeing the petrified look on his face before his meant his death.

"Are you done daydreaming pretty boy?" Celera mocked staring at salza with a deadly glare. He could scheme and plan all he wanted it wouldn't make a difference in the end.

Salza snickered as a blade of pink energy formed around his hand humming quietly. "Even if you're stronger than me this will cut right through you. I made this attack for cocky people like you, and I've cut down many saiyans with it." Salza said eyeing amber in particular with a malicious smirk, she furrowed her eyebrows she wasn't going to be intimidated by him or anyone else for that matter.

Celera gave him the bring it on sign, salza didn't need to be asked twice he was confident he'd cut her to pieces. He let out a shout swinging his arm down, amber leapt to the side dodging dori's punch narrowly she flipped back but dori charged her like an animal throwing a barrage of punches amber continued to dodge using her smaller size to snake through and around his arms.

Celera dodged the blade swiftly clenching salza's wrist, she dug her fingers feeling his wrist snap he screamed in agony almost dropping to his knees.

"It doesn't work if you can't touch them now does it?" She asked mockingly raising her hand right in his face. Salza was grasping at the straws he could see his demise coming any second.

"Wait you can't do this to me!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah you're a saiyan let me recover to give you a challenge."

Celera threw her head back laughing at him, "no I don't think so!" She grunted wrenching his arms back hearing a loud crack, salza seethed in pain through his clenched teeth. "After what you did I wouldn't spare you even if my brother told me to, have a good time in hell." She shoved her hand right in his face a red energy blast erupted salza's horrifying scream was silenced as his body was consumed by the red blast he felt his body being incinerated, finally the blast exploded several feet away releasing charred remains of his armor.

"Salza!" Dori exclaimed looking where his comrade was last seen, "keep your eyes on the battle!" Amber shouted punching him in his broken jaw he grunted in pain distancing himself away from amber.

"Don't tell me you're all done too!" Celera shouted putting all of her energy into her right fist driving it though his back. Dori let out an agonizing scream choking on his own blood celera yanked her fist out of him watching him stumble forward. Amber lunged towards him opening her hand "this is for my parents!" She screamed blasting him in the face he let out a scream before his head was vaporized off of his shoulders his body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Like I'd spare them after what they've done… I'm not as naïve as you may think" Celera chimed blasting neiz's body until there was nothing left, amber blasted dori's body watching it burn to a crisp.

"Celera when you hit that big guy in the arm what was that?" Amber asked looking up at her.

"There's a nerve in that spot, I hit it hard enough where he wouldn't have use of his arm. Even if he could punch there'd no energy going to it. It's completely useless since he couldn't feel it."

Amber nodded her head, she was amazed with the explanation. Normally she is a hard hitter aiming to break bones. She never thought about pressure points or nerves, that was something to look into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooler exited his ship snickering to himself. He had a good feeling his men were dead although he was a tad bit upset he knew it was going to happen dealing with another saiyan. He began to curse his brother for being so foolish he never could see passed his pride.

"So another monkey survived. Why am I not surprised? Frieza never could do anything right!" He said, looking around at the barren land his tail slammed into the ground responding to his irritation. "Makes me wonder if I should've just beat him to death instead of throwing his head in space…" He would've enjoyed punching him if he knew how much of a mess he made.

Celera glanced to her left sensing cooler was now off of his ship. Amber clenched her fists growling, she hated cooler she hated his entire family with a passion. Celera had to nip this in the bud right away.

"Amber remember our deal."

"I know. I just hate him!" Amber seethed through her teeth, she could already see the smug smirk on cooler's face and it sickened her.

Cooler sighed loudly hovering into the air, he clicked his scouter picking up two readings. "Well that's surprising two saiyans and one of them is quite powerful unusual, saiyans never amounted to anything she must be a standout all the more reason I'm going to kill her." He said coldly, he snapped his arms down, an icy blue aura formed around his body with bloodshed as his objective he darted through the air right for celera. He'd indulge himself in some 'friendly' chatter.

"He's coming." Amber said. Last time she didn't focus on his energy, but now she had the time and knew just how outclassed she was. She looked up at celera with fire clouding her irises. "Celera I'm going to find a place to watch, I won't interfere." Amber said, celera smiled nodding her head. She would be distracted if amber was around, but they did make quite the team.

"Make sure you beat him." Amber said turning around to see the small speck growing in size.

"I intend to just find cover." Celera said looking back at her with a smirk, amber nodded her head flying off and keeping her energy down to a minimum. She found a place about forty meters away she was sure she'd be okay being this far away.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, if I would've known you were this strong I would've never sent out such weaklings to fight you, but confront you myself." Cooler said with some humor in his voice coming to a stop several feet away from celera staring at her, she looked familiar. He was sure he seen her before many years ago.

Celera decided she'd indulge in some chatter, she could use this time to measure him up and pinpoint any weaknesses she could exploit. She could see he was overconfident, but wouldn't be blinded by that. It was obvious he was twisted with hatred his eyes and aura gave that away before he even was near her. Nothing else seemed to stand out so far only time would tell.

"They were hardly worth my breath… Going on and on about monkeys. I'd say I shut them up pretty good. I hope they enjoy hell." Celera chimed folding her arms across her chest with a smug smile on her face. She took on a much brasher side in combat and normally she wouldn't, but she planned on degrading cooler. She glanced at the scouter over his left eye, her irises glowed bright orange and two beams shot out shattering the glass. Cooler was startled, he wasn't expecting that.

"A nice trick." He said chuckling.

"Well I do amaze myself sometimes, everything could use a woman's touch here and there I pay attention to detail."

"Is that right?" Cooler asked, it was rhetorical he could care less about her being a woman or woman in general.

"That is precisely right, so what's your business here?"

"HAH! Leave it to a saiyan to make such a bold statement. Ignorant, filthy, and stupid the whole lot of you. This planet is up for sale and I'm in control of this sector."

"You like to talk about saiyans."

"Not really my brother eradicated all of them, or so he thought." Cooler cleared his throat trying to figure out where he seen her before. '_Could she be her daughter?' _

"Are you going to ask me to join you?" Celera said with disgust.

"Of course not, you openly opposed me and my family and no one gets away with that. You would make a good slave, sadly I'm going to grind you into dust. I will enjoy it though."

'_I'm getting sick of this slave and trophy thing!' _Celera cracked her knuckles a few times gesturing for the fight to start. "Well I wouldn't be your slave anyways, you're just a clown."

"That's rich coming from an overgrown chimp." Cooler sneered, uncrossing his arms. "I've had enough of this chatter let's get to it."

"You read my mind!"

Celera flew towards him throwing a quick punch, cooler blocked with his forearm throwing a punch, celera batted it away launching herself into the sky cooler followed close behind throwing a barrage of purple energy blasts, they arced through the air closing in on her. She banked to the right, the blasts made a sharp turn following her.

Cooler appeared in front of her throwing a punch, celera took the punch blood spewed from her mouth the blasts exploded on contact with her back a cloud of smoke formed around them. Cooler moved his head to the side dodging a knee, he grabbed her ankle throwing her headlong towards the ground, celera tucked herself into a ball flipping rapidly cooler yelled whipping his tail at her she snapped her entire body out feinting with a double kick cooler dodged it moving to the side a red blast collided with his chest sending him flying back through the air.

Celera flared her aura around her darting towards him, cooler quickly regrouped righting himself he swung his leg up kicking her under the chin she took the pain flipping over his leg he gasped for a brief second she slammed her foot into the side of his face. Cooler growled flinging her to the side he threw his hands on her shoulders driving her into the ground.

"No one embarrasses my family and lives to tell about it!"

"You've got the wrong person, but I'll gladly oblige in embarrassing you!" Celera shouted bending her legs and driving them up into his chest, the blow was enough to launch him into the air celera jumped to her feet flying towards him. She threw a vicious elbow aiming for his throat, cooler caught her arm swinging her around and around launching her to the side, she smashed through a mountain digging her feet into the ground to stop herself from losing control, cooler glared at her throwing a punch celera parried to the side using the opening she smashed her fist on his jaw almost breaking it he flew to the side digging his three pronged feet into the ground leaving two trails a few feet in front of him.

Celera back-flipped landing gracefully on the ground. "Not bad cooler you're better than frieza."

"That's a first."

Celera gasped in confusion for a second but refocused before he could make a move. So far they were evenly matched, she had a more agile style so she could use her momentum and velocity from giving and/or receiving attacks to launch another one at a seconds' notice.

'_She's not a normal saiyan especially with those childish eyes. She's hard to figure out with that innocent look yet she killed my men without a second thought, she isn't naïve but isn't ruthless. Looks like this is a fight to the finish.' _Cooler took a deep breath feeling a rush of energy flowing through him

"That was a good warm up." Cooler said, spreading his feet shoulder length digging into his reserves.

"Yeah." Celera said bluntly.

"Why so serious?"

"I was never a joking type in battle."

"I see. I thought using fifty percent of my max would be enough to defeat you, I was wrong."

Celera scoffed, "I guess you're like frieza, just play games."

"I do enjoy some suspense and a little formality."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber watched from a distance in complete awe. "Wow she's really good, cooler's good too he was barely trying when he fought me. They're still holding back most of their power, but things are going to get intense hopefully I'm far enough." She said to herself staring at the two super powers in front of her, she couldn't keep up with their movements but if she really focused she was able to see when a hit was exchanged or dodged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruuaaagghhh!" Cooler's muscles swelled with energy gaining some size in the process. His feet dug into the ground cracking it for a few feet, his chest swelled out as the last finishing touch. "That's better ready for your demise?"

Celera cocked her brow. "I'm not impressed with your mouth cooler."

Cooler snickered, she was uptight that much is certain. He was expecting her to be boasting about her power like a typical saiyan, but so far his assumptions were wrong she was quiet almost calculating.

Cooler's fist plowed into her mouth she slid back tasting her blood. She narrowed her eyes smashing her fists into his ribs, cooler winced throwing a sharp elbow, celera dodged flipping across the ground cooler pursued her throwing a barrage of energy blasts, celera bent her arms flipping over the storm of ki kicking him in his mouth returning the gesture, she smirked seeing blood trickle down his chin. They disappeared clashing with punches and kicks in midair zipping towards the ground and back up again. their fists and shins collided sending shockwaves through the air, celera dodged a sweeping kick cooler smirked his tail smashed her across the jaw, celera regrouped kicking him under the chin they both let out a yell going at it again.

Celera and cooler's fists collided. They growled swinging their legs forward clashing with a kick, they pushed against each other in a struggle of pain and will they separated throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, they both dodged the other's onslaught and blocked with well-timed elbows. Neither one was willing to give the other an edge.

"HAAAAA!" They smashed their fists across each other's jaws, celera pushed passed her pain throwing a sharp roundhouse kick connecting with the side of his head cooler grimaced his vision swam for a few seconds coming back, he grabbed her by the ankle whipping a punch into her abdomen she wheezed painfully throwing an energy blast right in his face she separated herself panting heavily slowly massaging her stomach until the pain subsided.

Cooler looked at his hands stained with the blood from cuts forming on his face. He panted heavily, he was almost shocked at how powerful she was. He wasn't worried though he had another form in store when the time called for it. Cooler put on a burst of speed throwing a punch celera clenched her teeth taking the blow's force, she quickly grabbed his wrist digging her fingers into it feeling his bones buckle before he could let out a scream she twisted it sharply to the side breaking his arm.

"AHHHH!" Cooler shrieked in agony head-butting her, celera flew back several inches feeling a trickle of blood flowing down between her eyes.

'_She actually hurt me! She broke my arm!' _

Celera wiped the blood from her forehead taking deep breaths filling her body with oxygen. Cooler reached out around with all of his mental strength, the ground cracked around the two of them. Several large pieces swirled around celera cooler focused in on her and the barrage of boulder swarmed in on her, she dodged the first two shattering them with quick punches, she turned around blasting the other three, she quickly flipped over one blasting the other two and punching the other one. She landed on the ground looking at cooler with slight irritation.

"Can we fight?"

"You don't like my telekinesis?" He asked.

Celera grunted to herself focusing on her energy. Cooler tried to keep his arm as still as possible focusing on the required energy to transform wasn't so easy when he was experiencing tremendous pain. "We'll fight the old fashioned way if that makes it easier for you." He mocked.

Celera slammed her forearm dead on his rib cage feeling his bones buckle and then break, she quickly followed up kicking his legs out from under him, cooler flew towards the ground, celera smashed both of her knees on his face flaring out her aura to propel her forward. He grunted in pain feeling the rocks tear and buckle his skin causing him to bleed, she finished up with a blast to his face, cooler screamed in pain whipping her jaw with his tail, celera flipped across the ground landing several feet away from him satisfied he was experiencing pain and taking her serious finally.

"Why don't you transform cooler!? I know you can why won't you stop treating this like a game!" Celera shouted. She felt insulted that he just didn't transform right away why go through all of this foolishness and transform like it's one giant show to boast his ego. Blood gushed out of his cooler's mouth he could feel his lungs were punctured and his facial bones were broken, he wheezed painfully to get air into his system so he could focus his energy. He was surprised, angry, and even fortunate she knew of his transformation and would allow him to undergo it.

"How did you know I have a transformation beyond this?

"I fought frieza and he transformed a few times, each time he was healed of previous injuries. Judging from your energy I'd have take a wild guess and say you're his sibling."

"I won't argue with that fact I am his older sibling, but you'll allow me to transform?"

"I broke your arm, and ribs more specific I punctured your lungs. If you don't seek medical attention or transform to heal your injuries you'll die of suffocation. You got me pretty good I'll admit it, however you're in no shape to fight me as I am now."

Cooler growled. It wasn't a lie he could feel his energy sapping away unable to breathe in any oxygen without blood gushing out from his lungs. He had to focus on his transformation, then he'd crush her. Celera watched him carefully plotting ahead she had a guess he'd be bigger and his ki would be just as massive. Maybe she could use his size against him or his longer limbs basic anatomy. She took a look around her surroundings seeing mountains and wasteland there wasn't anything she could use to her advantage except getting a higher ground to anticipate his attacks.

'_I guess I'm going to have to dig into my reserves of techniques I learned since I was a kid. I don't think transforming is going to be enough, but I won't know until I try.' _


	12. Chapter 12

"Hrrrr… ruuuu..ahhh!" Cooler shouted tapping into a new power source, it wasn't like frieza's that required time and focus to bring it out. This was an upsurge of energy that was waiting to be tapped into. This time not bother with a drawn out ceremony or showing off.

It took him two minutes to change into his much, much larger fifth form. His spikes gleamed, his eyes blazed and behind his bony mask. He towered several feet over celera looking at her with a sick smile, the protrusions coming out from the crown of his head were the length of her arms and one of his arms was wider than her entire body.

Cooler grinned. "All right, monkey, are you ready for round two?"

Celera stared at him keeping her composure, but she was shaken. '_He's huge! Anyone can see he has more brute strength, but his ki is as massive as he is.' _Celera clenched her teeth getting into her stance, determined to bring cooler to justice.

"I'm game I'll tear one of those spikes off and shove it down your throat." She growled formulating a plan.

Cooler disappeared, celera barely dodged his punch that tore into the ground she flared up her aura zipping up into the sky. She gasped in pain clutching cooler's knee as he dug into her stomach she felt her back slam against a rock foundation the wind forced out of her body. Cooler brought his arm back smashing the back of his knuckles across her face sending her through the mountain, he appeared under her ramming his head into her spine, before she could scream he appeared over her punching her in the stomach she clenched her teeth holding back the blood forming in her mouth, celera glanced below tucking her legs in shooting to the side dodging his clubbing blow she landed on the ground sliding across it on all fours coming to a stop spitting up blood.

"Heh… You're way too slow chimp! Come on!" Cooler roared.

Celera's vision swam for a brief second, she felt her face throbbing and stinging she opened her eyes letting out a shout shooting back first across the ground flipping up to her feet missing cooler's wild knee watching the ground chip away from his power.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She threw her arms out to the sides unleashing her energy all at once a golden aura blazed around her body, her irises turned dark blue, and her hair phased from gold to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's a super saiyan!?" Amber exclaimed staring at celera's aura in awe she heard stories and legends, but she never thought she'd see on for herself. "She was feeling out his attacks, but I sense cooler is just a bit stronger than her still."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooler cocked his brow surprised at the change that just occurred. "What's this?" He asked out loud.

'_Now's my chance!' _

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Celera yelled at the top of her lungs flying forward, before cooler could react she kneed him under the chin sending him back through a mountain she launched herself into the air. Cooler righted himself swinging his left forearm to the side blocking her roundhouse kick their attacks meant sending a shockwave through the air. They went back and forth exchanging blows, up and down, striking and blocking with expert precision, shockwaves reverberated from each clash of their wills and pain. Cooler had the advantage in brute strength, while celera had the advantage in technique and tactical approach. Neither one was willing to give the other an advantage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on celera! You've been going at it for a half hour straight." Amber said growing more and more worried. Celera was keeping pace but she was slowly beginning to lag behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Cooler threw a punch, celera dodged ramming her forearm into his face, cooler grabbed her arm tossing her towards the ground flying after her he delivered a sharp elbow to her jaw, celera fought passed the pain kicking him across the jaw using the momentum to land another punch before he reacted, cooler growled feinting with a punch celera dodged he smirked whipping her aside with his tail. Celera tucked herself into a ball flipping to right herself, she let out a shout snapping her legs up driving them as hard as she could under his chin cooler's head snapped back blood spewing from his mouth, celera put on a burst of speed distancing herself throwing a barrage of red blasts as a distraction.

Cooler mowed his way through them each detonating n contact but he couldn't feel them at all, he split through the smoke celera smirked punching him in the stomach he gasped in pain bowling over she clenched her teeth ramming her fists repeatedly into his stomach ignoring the pain she felt from clipping his armor. Blood gushed out of cooler's mouth he let out a grunt hammering down to the ground with a double fist, celera hit the ground with a thud cooler wasted little time driving his knee into her spine, celera let out a scream of agony flaring her aura around her enough to fling him off to the side she focused all of her ki into her shin smashing it across his temple. Cooler blinked several times seeing black and then white his vision blurred he could feel his body and face being battered he quickly sharpened his vision.

The two of them went back and forth for every two hits celera got on him cooler got four on her. Celera didn't give up she continued fighting feeling her strength beginning to fade from fatigue and pain. Cooler used this to his advantage and started knocking her around through the air like a pinball if he wasn't doing that he was stomping her into the ground, celera fought every step of the way viciously but she was being outclassed every hit she landed she got thrown around, her multiform was useless after a few minutes, her cloning was useless after a few minutes, both techniques proved to be a valuable asset but didn't make a difference in the long run.

Celera panted heavily heaving for air, blood trickled down from cuts on her face and body, bruises were everywhere on her face, her left eye was almost swollen shut, and her jaw was nearly broken. She slammed the tip of her elbow right into his left eye cooler wailed in anguish batting her to the ground like she was nothing celera struggled to right herself she hit the ground face first planting her hands firmly into it feeling the rock buckle her skin she bent forward stopping herself with her feet. Cooler growled glaring at her with hatred in his red glowing eyes, he looked at the blood on his hands feeling his right eye swell shut his face was bruised, he was cut everywhere feeling the wind brush against his warm blood, and his armor had small cracks in it.

"Damn it! He's staying a step ahead of me. What do I do now!? If I use long range attacks they have no effect, if I use mid-range attacks he plows through them, close range he's batting me around like a rag doll with his superior strength! There has to be a way to beat him!" Celera grunted glaring at him as he descended a few feet in front of her snickering.

"I'd say I'm two steps ahead of you little monkey." Cooler said. He was enjoying beating her around, but something began to bother him. No matter how hard he hit her she kept getting back up.

"I'll beat you!" Celera yelled angrily, she lunged forward throwing a punch, she overbalanced but landed it on the bridge of his nose, cooler growled smashing his elbow into her back. Celera screamed in pain, her golden aura completely vanished, her irises turned back to their normal color, and her hair returned back to its normal color. She hit the ground sliding through it for a couple feet gasping violently, she felt short of breath and completely paralyzed from the sharp elbow.

'_No! I have to…' _

Cooler walked towards her laughing louder and louder. She gritted her teeth, she hated being mocked and he was doing just that. She pushed her hands into the ground staggering up to her feet glancing back at cooler with a scowl on her face.

"What's so funny you ugly freak?"

"Just your futile attempts, I am superior to you in every way saiyan."

Celera leapt forward swinging her forearm as hard as she could cooler ducked delivering a brutal uppercut, her head snapped back blood spewed out of her mouth she flew into the air, cooler appeared next to her grinning behind his mask.

"THIS TIME YOU WON'T GET BACK UP!"

He grabbed her hair and her legs, in one quick motion he slammed her back first over his knee hearing a loud crack, celera's eyes glazed over from the pain she couldn't summon the strength to scream, cooler followed up by slamming his tail into her ribcage launching her into the ground. Celera hit the ground her mouth opened as far as it could blood gushed out from her throat spewing down the sides of her mouth.

"I-I can't move…" She exclaimed sounding breathless, she focused moving her little finger but it was futile she was completely paralyzed. "No there's no way I'm reduced to this!" She mused struggling to move her body to keep on fighting.

Cooler took a deep breath filling his aching muscles with oxygen. He stared at celera's broken body spotting her tail, he had a few ideas in mind and he was glad to put some into action. "I think I know where I recognize her from." He said landing on the ground with enough force to crack it with his feet, he strolled to the small crater where celera was located at the very center of it still fighting to move a single inch.

"I know saiyans are stubborn, but she's a special case I snapped her spine and she still tries to fight." Cooler focused on her body slamming it on the ground with some of his mental strength, celera winced for a few seconds before growling like a crazed animal.

"I always did like when a saiyan woman screamed." He said with a sadistic smirk under his mask he stepped towards her until he was inches from her feet staring at her with malice intent. "How about you do the same for me." He sneered pointing his finger forward.

"I'll never beg for mercy!" She shouted spitting out a pint of blood before spitting in his face, cooler wiped it off casually like it was just another day dealing with a disrespectful saiyan. He'd make her pay and she would scream and beg him to stop.

"I made a technique that has to do with energy control, you see I put a small portion of my energy into the person I want to torture, and today is your lucky day little saiyan." He said chuckling afterwards. Celera wasn't afraid she toughened up a lot during and after namek she learned to be cold and ruthless when she needed to, and no matter what wouldn't beg for her life.

"Go to hell cooler!" She snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Should I go now? She hasn't got back up for a few minutes… I'll wait." Amber said quietly. She was worried about celera she watched the back of her head touch her ankles. That couldn't be good no matter how tough or strong celera was something was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cooler didn't respond to celera's outburst he just opened his hand releasing a small portion of his energy into celera's body. He just stared at silently like he was picking the right moment to start his madness, he looked into her eyes laughing hysterically. "I know now, you're the daughter of that soft saiyan colleen you look almost identical to her bahahah! That whore!"

Celera felt her blood begin to boil, no one disrespects her family like that! "I'll kill you cooler!"

Cooler clenched his hand into a tight fist. Celera coughed violently seemingly to no end, blood gushed out of her mouth oozing down the sides of her mouth and down her chin, she felt like her lungs were on fire. They were on fire! She screamed at the top of her lungs thrashing her head around from side to side choking on her crimson liquid with each scream she heaved, she coughed, blood kept flying out of her mouth.

"AAGGHHHHH!" She let out a painful deafening scream coughing afterwards clenching her bloodied teeth, she wheezed painfully trying to hold it down, but couldn't more blood came gushing out of her mouth flying all over her shirt and parts of her face.

"I was going to strangle you with your tail, but this much more enjoyable watching you croak and choke on your own blood." Cooler said he let out a sick and twisted laugh watching her with no remorse, just pure enjoyment. He always enjoyed his handy work especially when it came to saiyans, her wails and cries of anguish and pure pain were like music to his ears.

"W-what did you do to me you bastard!?" Celera shouted struggling to hold her oxygen but it felt like it wasn't sitting no matter how hard she tried it was escaping.

"Another stupid saiyan… I'm slowly incinerating your lung tissue." He said lowly wiping his forehead as a gesture of how hard it was to defeat her since he couldn't sweat in his fifth form.

"Y-you… Just kill me!" She shouted.

"No this much too enjoyable." He said, celera clenched her eyes shut slamming the back of her head on the ground the burning became worse and worse, she coughed violently almost turning blue she could feel the blood beginning to dry and more covering it like layers of paint. "I told you I love it when a saiyan woman screams in pain and begs for her life, now you little monkey suffer beg me to spare you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber trembled in anger hearing the muffled screams and choking sounds celera made each second, her energy was fading quickly. "What's happening? It feels like every time she takes a breath her energy is escaping her?" Amber asked herself she maybe a saiyan but hearing one of her own screaming and choking on their own blood sent a chill down her spine, she wanted to help but her body wouldn't move she was frozen. "I-I want to help, but…" She thought back to her parents and how they fought cooler knowing they never stood a chance, she was right there with them until the end. She felt so helpless and powerless back then she couldn't do anything to prevent their deaths or stop cooler. Now she was faced with the same situation.

'_What would my mom and dad do?' _The thought came and just as it came she charged right for cooler not caring about life or death, honor or pride, she only cared about helping celera, after her she'd be next and she looked up to her since she arrived a few weeks ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Suffocation is the last way a saiyan wants to die, but don't worry I'll remember the horrified look on your face." Cooler mocked standing over her watching her choking and wheezing painfully.

"STTOOOOPPPPPPP!" Amber roared focusing all of her energy into her fist blasting cooler on the jaw feeling the bones buckle under her fist she let out a scream launching him to the side he flipped end over end struggling to control his fall but he was taken by surprise he seen hot white before his vision doubled from slamming the side of his head into a mountain, the structure crumbled down into large rubble covering him.

Amber landed on the ground her fists shaking like her entire body. Celera opened her eyes seeing a blurry color of brown, she focused and amber came into clarity.

"Amber…" She said quietly struggling to keep what oxygen she could.

"You didn't get back up so now it's my turn." The young saiyan said boldly glaring at the mountain of rubble being vaporized by a dark red aura the debris flew out to the sides phasing into dust after a few seconds. Amber rushed to celera's side crouching down next to her holding back her shock seeing how much blood celera lost and how much covered her mouth.

"I'd be stupid if I asked are you alright, but do you think you can get back up?" Amber asked.

Celera laughed quietly looking to amber. "N-not very likely amber, he broke my back and my lung tissue was burned I don't know how much, but I can't breathe barely." Celera said gasping every few seconds. Amber knew she didn't stand a chance against cooler and was going to be killed any second but she would fight to the death just like her parents.

"So you survived somehow hmmmm… I'll strangle you with your tail." Cooler growled eyeing amber closely.

"Do you have any of those beans left?" Amber asked quickly looking at celera with the greatest alertness, cooler was approaching both of them ominously like they were his wounded prey.

'_Why… Why is it always like this… I'm useless I can't let him kill amber.' _

"I'm going to make you pay cooler!" Amber shouted flying towards him, cooler dodged her punch leaping to the side, amber put on a burst of speed charging him with a barrage punches and kicks. She kept him on his toes, he had a hard time evading all of the strikes from her tiny body she added flips and spins with each strike to throw him off balance, cooler got into the rhythm of the fight blocking them with his massive wrists and dodging at the last second letting her tire herself out. Amber knew it was a losing battle watching cooler glide passed her strikes but she kept up her speed not going to give him the satisfaction.

"You saiyans…" Cooler growled dodging her punch, he swung his arm down slamming it into her back, blood spewed out of her mouth her vision blurred then everything went black. She hit the ground struggling to push herself up. Cooler threw his head back laughing hysterically, he had them both beat even though celera took more effort he took great pleasure in making the older one suffer now he'd move onto the younger one.

"Now I'll strangle you with your own tail." He declared motioning to grab it.

'_Come on celera, you have to do something! If you don't that girl is going to die! Get up!' _She screamed mentally. Amber let out a horrifying scream kicking her feet rapidly to free herself from the strangulation cooler wrapped her tail around her neck a good three times making sure it was tight, she pulled on it but cooler only tightened it trapping her hands. She let out another scream gasping for oxygen she clenched her eyes shut preparing for the end.

"_Amber can you hear me?"_

"_C-celera?"_

"_Yes… Give your energy as much you think you can spare, just don't die on me please don't die."_

"_I-I don't know if I can I can't breathe."_

"_Just a little bit!"_

Through all of her panic amber managed to concentrate enough to transfer some of her energy to celera. Celera's eyes widened as far as they could go, she felt her energy coursing through her veins numbing her injuries and pain briefly. "I need to act fast!" She exclaimed disappearing.

Amber gripped her tail kicking cooler in the arm, cooler laughed at her struggle. "Don't worry it'll end soon enough." He mocked gripping her tail tighter about to break her neck. Celera clenched his wrist as hard as she could until he released her. Amber dropped to the ground massaging her neck and coughing filling her lungs with oxygen. Celera set her jaw releasing all of her energy a violent golden aura formed around her, her irises completely vanished, and her hair turned a lighter gold with red and spiked upwards waving violently like her aura.

"Cooler." She growled.

"I-I thought you were dead you stupid overgrown monkey!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Celera screamed at the top of her lungs jerking his wrist up until she felt his bone break, she didn't stop there she jerked his arm to the side smashing her forearm against it snapping it in half. Cooler howled in agony staggering back clutching onto his arm.

"AHHHHH!" Celera roared in fury lunging forward smashing her fist full on his jaw, cooler flew back smashing into the ground a yellow flame flicked where her fist made contact and on his arm. "S-she was as good as dead how did this happen?" He shouted in anger, celera was upon him raining down punches, kicks, elbows, knees each one hit home buckling his bones and tearing his skin, she yelled in anger smashing her fist through the teal crest in the center of his crown.

"AHHHHH!" Blood gushed out of his head running down his face, celera yanked her fist out grabbing onto his horns she narrowed her eyes swinging behind him and jabbing his back with her knees following up by tearing the horns off of his crown crushing them in her hands. Cooler ignored the pain throwing a punch celera dodged decking his bony mask with a sickening crunch it fell to pieces piercing into his face and mouth, she finished off by punching him hard in the chest cracking his armor completely blood spewed out of his mouth he flew back smashing through a mountain letting out a painful cry before being covered by the rubble. Celera cupped her hands putting her wrists vertically over each other bending her fingers she focused on her energy pushing all of it to the center of her palms.

A flare of blue energy swirled to life inside of her hands flickering violently. Cooler erupted with rage flying out of the debris flying into the sky until he was hundreds of feet over her. He bloodied and broken wheezing painfully, he extended his good arm over his head extending his pointer finger in the air rapidly building his energy into a supernova.

"You actually hurt me! Now saiyan die!" Cooler screamed his voce fading from the enormous supernova he launched towards celera, it was the size of a small moon and blocked out everything she could see around or in front of her. "I guess you're no better than frieza, coward!" Celera said quietly measuring the supernova up "super… ka…mee…ha…me…HAAAAA!" She threw her arms forward the energy beam rocketed up towards the supernova.

The two blasts clashed together shaking the ground under the collision, large pieces of ground and mountains tore out of the ground floating up until they were vaporized from the energy trying to escape between the two powers. Celera's growled her feet dug into the ground then she was shin deep in dirt cooler's blast was slowly gaining the advantage pushing down the beam more and more as time passed.

"You'll die with this planet monkey! Surviving anywhere has its perks!" Cooler shouted watching the blinding orange light flickering more and more. He was ecstatic these injuries weren't much he'd just go into a rejuvenation tank for a few hours or so and good as new.

Celera grunted her feet dug back into the ground, she was losing ground the super nova was about one hundred yards away from her now. "Is this all I have left? I can't lose amber is counting on me!" She shouted pushing more of her energy out launching the supernova up several hundred feet, she seethed out some blood coming from her throat. '_I forgot about my lung tissue!' _She struggled not to panic but her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter and she felt lightheaded.

"Just die already you filthy beast!" Cooler roared.

'_I know I'm going to regret this, but I have to take it up a notch I hope I live.' _She calmed herself focusing on the waterfall of energy running through her body. "KAI-O-KEENNN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs a red aura gushed out from her body flaring violently, a giant wave of energy traveled inside of her beam slamming into the supernova, at first it rattled then the energy itself cracked from the pressure of the beam, celera screamed one more time releasing everything she had into her attack. A huge explosion shook the planet, cooler roared in anger unable to dodge the beam he let out agonizing screams slowly being consumed by the blast his body scorching and burning tearing itself apart. Celera focused her beam upward she had more than enough energy to break through the planet's atmosphere, her beam shot right for a star that shined as brightly as the earth's sun the beam struck the star, it was silent and then a huge fiery explosion racked the silent void of space the explosion was free to spread out not hindered by gravity and its effects.

Celera instantly felt pain, beads of sweat dripped off of her body soaking her gi from head to toe. She panted heavily gasping for air, she took a step out of the gashes left by her feet gasping in agony from the cuts on her soles and the use of the kaioken. The golden aura faded away, her hair rested like it normally did returning to its normal color, and her irises came back. She looked up at the sky to see an intense red and orange flash of vibrant combustible energy shine for a few minutes then die down.

"That's what you get for underestimating a saiyan." She said cheerfully looking from side to side, her vision blurred the last thing she saw before blacking out was amber running to her with a smile on her face. Celera let exhaustion and pain seep in her breath shortening, she was content on blacking out or dying knowing cooler was now burned to a crisp.

Amber crouched beside celera checking for a pulse, it was faint but there was still a pulse, and her breathing was shallow. "I have to hurry, she needs to get in a rejuvenation tank now!" Amber shouted lifting her arm on her shoulder using what little energy she had to fly back towards the cave to tell everyone the news and to get celera help.

Celera knew she was alive, somehow the last thing she remembered was going to fight cooler everything else was just a blur. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since then she estimated about a month maybe less. She was in a rejuvenation tank being monitored by some of the scientists, amber sat in front of the tank looking very worried.


	13. Chapter 13

"Will she be alright?" Amber asked staring at celera.

Daji pushed his anger aside, being put to sleep was shameful but the battle has been won that's all that matters. It was a strange sight, celera's vitals were all good but she wasn't conscious.

"Considering she last eighty percent of her lung tissue. I'd say she's alright, her vitals are checking out. Her heart rate is back to normal, and there are no abnormalities." He said soberly looking at his scientists monitoring her body. If anything was wrong they'd inform him in a second.

"You and celera spent time together. Has anything happened to her?" Dija asked. Amber thought about it and nothing came to mind at least for the moment. "No she didn't tell me anything."

Dija wasn't into superstition or anything, but this maybe a time to speak on one. "Both of you are saiyans, do you know anything about her life before she came here? When she was a child did she tell you anything?"

"Nothing besides she trained and some other stuff."

"We can't release her until she comes around, doing so now could result in adverse effects." Daji said lowly. His mind was racing some of the warriors came back in worse condition than she did and were back on their feet in no time, and she's a saiyan this should've been nothing to her.

"I don't know, but celera seemed to be in pain when I first seen her." Dija said quietly.

"What?" Amber and daji asked taken aback by the statement.

"For a long time in her life she didn't know what she was and if she even belonged she was very conflicted."

"She's a saiyan just like me."

"Yes that's true, but I feel as if something happened to her when she was very young."

"Hmm?"

"It's a superstition at best, but they say when a person suffers something traumatic at a point in their life sometimes they don't want to take up." Dija said, amber looked at her in shock. She knew the reaction she'd get she could feel her husband beaming at her with his eyes for saying something so silly.

"Why wouldn't she want to wake up?"

"I don't know."

Amber thought about their conversations. She was the only saiyan left that she knew of and could relate to her perfectly. Each conversation had importance for amber even a basic one, but then one came without her even pondering on it.

"She never got to meet her parents, she's an orphan like me. She said when she was an infant she and her brother were sent away and she never got the chance to be with her parents."

"Perhaps that's it then."

_Colleen and celera punched each other in the face as hard as they could as super saiyans. They skidded across the ground coming to a halt. _

"_So you've finally done it celera!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Colleen couldn't contain her excitement and in a burst of joy ran to hug her daughter. She was proud celera finally did it._

_Time passed, it felt like an eternity. Celera spent time with the family she never had and was enjoying every second of it. She spent the majority of her time with her mother. The two of them had a race around their land, colleen didn't take it easy celera and she dusted her daughter. They found a place on top of a mountain to oversee their house and all of the land they owned._

"_So what do you think?" Colleen asked cheerfully._

"_I've had so much fun with my niece and nephew, and just everyone in the family it's good to have sparring partners." Celera answered. She laid her back on the grass sighing contently._

"_Yes you're rough and super competitive like your father. Celera we should have a talk."_

"_Unless he can beat me in a fight I'm not having a boyfriend." Celera insisted sitting up, she looked into her mother's childish eyes knowing something was on her mind._

"_What is it mom?" Celera asked sadly._

"_Don't you miss your own world?" _

_Celera thought about it. She was with her family that she never got the chance to have. She didn't have to fight to the death with raditz and goku was kakarot not a buffoon. She got to spend hours with her mom and father, she couldn't ask for more. "Honestly I really don't."_

_Colleen was surprised at the answer she wasn't expecting to hear that. "Why?"_

"_In my world I never got to meet you, and I don't have the privilege to experience this. I don't have you or father, and in my world me and goku fought raditz to the death to save his son. Everything is just so off I guess, here it's like home."_

_Colleen looked into her daughter's eyes. They were so much alike both of them were emotional creatures, and lived based off of emotion alone they never thought rationally and they had insane tempers. She didn't want to break her heart she seen how much celera wanted to stay, and bardock talked about the other world and everything celera was saying was indeed true. "You'll have to return sooner or later."_

"_Why?" Celera moaned crushing a rock with her hand. She didn't want to go back she had everything she could ever want right here. She wasn't going to just give it up her whole life she yearned for her family a saiyan family. "I don't want to go back… I've waited my entire life for this to be with my parents. I can't go back to my world where you're dead, and the dragon balls can't be used since-"_

"_We're so alike! Celera I understand your feelings I'm the glue that holds this family together and now that your father and I are married it's everything I could ever hope for—"_

"_Then why do I have to leave!?"_

"_You're forgetting about a certain someone celera. That saiyan child desires the same things you once did, you've got the pleasure to fulfill that dream we've spent hours and hours together. More than anything she wants to have someone there for her even though her pride won't let her admit it."_

_Celera looked at her feet sighing quietly. "I almost forgot about amber."_

"_You're my daughter my blood flows through your veins. You have to go back." She said sternly glaring at celera, but she wasn't going to budge she didn't want to leave not now not ever. _

"_This is important so listen carefully celera." Her mother got serious, celera listened well._

"_I have something called the baga virus, it has to do with complications during childbirth I almost died the three times I gave birth, but kakarot found a cure."_

_Celera twirled her hair around her finger. "So I'll die giving birth?"_

"_Your father said you'll give birth to a baby girl but in the process you'll pass away."_

"_How did I get this baga virus?"_

"_It's genetic and I passed it on to you, we recently found out that fasha and kara could have it, kakarot found a cure and it helped the three of us get rid of it."_

"_Do I have a son too?"_

"_Not until later, but both of your children will be very strong."_

"_Why are you telling me this? Is this some sort of parting gift? I'd rather die then." Celera said angrily turning away from her mom growling quietly. Colleen grabbed her shoulders spinning her around._

"_Please celera!" She grunted cutting her eyes at her._

"_I don't want to leave though."_

"_You would have to sooner or later celera! Here take this!" Colleen gave her a small mecicine bottle, celera stared at it for a few seconds not moving an inch._

"_Take the medicine!"_

"_I hate medicine!"_

_Celera was masking her sadness with anger, but colleen could see through this looking into her daughter's eyes. There wasn't anything she could say to convince her otherwise it was too hard on celera._

"_Do it for your daughter! I know it's not easy to walk away, but you have to!" _

_Celera clenched her teeth grabbing the bottle of medicine and putting it into her pocket. "So this is your way of saying goodbye forever huh?" She asked bitterly shying her eyes away._

"_No just for now."_

_Celera felt somewhat better, but being given a cure for a disease you never knew you had. Then hearing about having a daughter and dying while in labor was a lot to take in. _

"_Give amber what I've given you alright? She was orphaned just like you. Give her a home and a place to sleep."_

"_Yes mother." Celera said lowly. Colleen squealed latching her daughter into a bear hug celera gasped for a few seconds returning the gesture. "I'm going to give you some of my energy and more importantly my life force when you come back to visit me make sure to bring my granddaughter."_

"_Well I'll try." Celera said letting go of her mom._

"_Now it's time my daughter. Make sure you keep goku out of trouble he's a magnet for it." Colleen said laughing right after._

"_I will." Celera assured._

Water washed from celera's face, the hatch to the tank opened. Celera shook her head stepping out taking in the cool air. She focused on cooler's energy searching for a trace of it but found nothing.

"You're okay!" Amber chirped trying her best to hide her smile but it kept breaking until it was a grin. Celera was happy to see her alive and well.

"So cooler is finished?" Celera asked.

"Yeah don't you remember? You blasted him all the way into space and then there was this bright flash in the sky." Amber said quickly.

Celera thought back it was bits and pieces but she remembered it after a few seconds.

"Amber brought you back here it's a good thing too, eighty percent of your lung tissue was sheered." Daji said with some fear, he couldn't imagine the pain she went through he'd rather die than be tortured like that. Celera took a deep breath holding it in for a second, she felt great and her lungs didn't feel like they were being scorched.

"Thank you amber." Celera said happily petting her hair.

"For what you beat cooler?"

"With your help if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now."

Amber nodded her head slowly. She couldn't acknowledge the fact she had something to do with it, but she knew she did and eventually she'd be proud of it. "So what do we do now?"

That was a good question. Celera knew what her first task was, she'd take amber under her wing and adopt her as her own daughter. The next few days were full of hard work the natives no longer needed to hide and came out in the open preparing their crops and starting rebuild their villages. There were many celebrations they were finally free from cooler's reign of terror and couldn't help but indulge in the festivities. Celera wasn't one to drink at least not anymore so she was content on stuffing her face with as much food as she could. Amber stood off to the side deep in her own thoughts curling herself into a ball.

"Amber." Celera said quietly looking down at her watching her tail move back and forth slowly. Amber glanced back looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"The party's still going on you're not going to join?"

Amber shook her head sighing quietly. She didn't want to party she didn't want to do much of anything. She just needed time to herself.

"Dija and daji talked to me, they want me to take you with me. As my adopted daughter. I'm not exactly sure if you want to or not, but I told them I accept but I leave the choice to you."

"Do you want me?"

Celera sat next to amber looking up at the starry sky with a blank expression. "Of course, but not just because you're a saiyan."

"Mmm?" Amber cocked her brow.

"I agreed I'd take you under my wing, but it's more than that at least to me. I'd like you to think of me as your mom. I know it's impossible to ever replace her, but I'm not trying to. I'll give you a place to eat and sleep then we can move onto training."

Amber was overjoyed she was so happy she could just scream. She wanted to leave the planet for a long time and hoped there was another saiyan out there somewhere. Then she was struck with a dilemma how could she leave dija and daji? They suggested it and agreed to it so what the heck. "Celera she said quietly."

"Hmmm?" Celera said cheerfully her tail moving from side to side responding to her content mood. She wasn't expecting a battle like that, but she was always game for a powerful opponent and ready to blast someone like cooler at any time.

"I'll go with you… Mom." Amber said quietly looking at her little feet. It would be a long road ahead, but she knew she didn't have to walk it alone now. "Will your family accept me?" She asked in a shaky voice, she was never good with rejection or being denied something.

"Yes my brother will be thrilled to know you can eat as much as him."

"Just one condition, I'm not cutting off my tail."

"I wouldn't expect you to.

Amber nodded her head leaping up to her feet. She fixed her waist length black wild hair. A new adventure and a new world to explore, she couldn't wait. "So when are we leaving?"

Celera inwardly gasped, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she wasn't even thinking about that. "There's something I have to check out first and we'll leave let's say tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Amber chirped. "I have to get my things ready." She took off towards the torches in the distance after a few minutes she was a black speck. Celera exhaled a breath of satisfaction laying down on the ground closing her eyes. She was content on sleeping just for a little while at least, she enjoyed the cool air brushing through her thick hair cooling her off. She had a responsibility now watching over amber as she grows up nothing could intrude on her peace of mind. She decided to go by amber in their room, she could feel how eager amber was to be coming with her and celera couldn't help but feel giddy too.

'_Super saiyan is more mental than physical. My body was ready for it, but the barrier in my mind had to be broken. As long as I drive myself through that barrier I'll breakthrough to a new power not now though, and unlike before I'll be the first!' _ Celera appeared on the bed amber got out of her brown dress and slipped into a brown gi, she looked at her saiyan armor setting it on the bed with some other things. "Hey celera you don't care if I'm a low level?"

Celera never got the point of the saiyan class system, her father was the second strongest saiyan and he was deemed a low level. One separate occasions both her and goku took on vegeta besting him and they were low levels. "Just forget about being a low level, with hard work and dedication a low level can defeat an elite." Celera said cheerfully looking at amber with a small smile petting her hair, amber blinked hard nodding her head quickly.

"Saiyan armor?"

"Yeah I haven't worn it though it kind of restricts my movements."

"Hmmm maybe I can have a friend of mine modify it."

Amber's eyes lit up she liked her armor but the flaps were a pain. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I want some armor myself."

"Awesome! I'll bring it with then."

Celera decided to stay for a few more days so she could have a good spar with amber. After saying their goodbyes to the natives and celera expressing her gratitude even though dija, daji, and the natives were much more gracious the saiyan duo set out into space for the first time alone. Amber was excited to be going on an adventure into space and celera told her about the gravity modulator on the ship she wanted to test it out for herself.

Soooooooooooooo a new saiyan is in the picture! How will this affect the timeline/history of DBZ since I've altered to an extent to somewhat BECAUSE I CAN WUAHAHA! Isn't amber a doll with her doe brown eyes? Now that a new character was introduced my OC, time to move onto the going ons on the planet of earth. I figured I'd just jump into battle, and person from the future is coming woohoo! Oh before I forget I give credit to veenan? The person who wrote dragonball legends for the baga virus and colleen even though she said it doesn't matter I'll give credit to her anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

After a long thought out debate with myself and my loyal reader vegeta and celera will have a baby girl her name will be yasai which is vegetable in japanese if you didn't know already get with it people! Anyways I'm winging it from here at least for now since I'm blank. FYI GOKU IS IN SPACE TRAINING, I'M NOT A GOKU FANBOY FIRST OFF AND DON'T WORRY HE'LL GET HIS TIME AS WILL EVERYONE ELSE EVEN THE HUMANS!

Somewhere far from earth the father of frieza and cooler the unknown king cold sat on his throne, brooding. In a temporary operations base, complete with a throne room that doubled as an execution chamber, had been hastily cut out of a mountain on one of the planet's icy moons.

The dimly-lit room with its sloping walls would have ordinarily had a calming effect on the frost demon, but it wasn't helping at all.

Slave revolts were uncommon; few dared resist when the price was the destruction of an entire race. The task of executing the native population had only bored him as much as he'd like to kill right now that task was the least of his concerns.

He had recently received word that another super saiyan had somehow come back (as if from the dead) and murdered his son cooler by blasting him into a volatile star.

Yet no one seemingly knew where the miserable wretch had gone. By the time he had reached the void where the battle had been fought, the saiyan's ship had vanished from the sector, leaving no traces of its destination. Cooler's body was completely obliterated from the heat of the star this only made cold angrier. Both of his sons were snuffed out by saiyans.

King cold doubted that this vegeta and celera even knew of his existence. He had not made his presence known for a very long time; leaving his sons to squabble over their respective territories for the past several decades had kept them from plotting to overthrow him in that time span. Now, with both of them slaughtered and these two super saiyans nowhere to be found, he had taken over the large-scale operations of the empire, starting with the treacherous slaves on Xylon-38.

He was suddenly roused out from his thoughts by screams and shouting of pure agony just outside his chambers. The foundations shook violently as small energy blasts crashed against the walls.

The king leapt up to his feet as several guards rushed in.

"Is it those saiyans?" he demanded. "Has either of them dared to come here, to assault me on my own ground?"

The farthest guard moved towards him as if to speak, but there was a sudden flash of metal and his body split in half, each side falling away to the icy floors. Behind him stood the intruder.

The mysterious youth was young and slender, yet stood tall. Her black spiky hair was long and pulled back behind her in a ponytail. She was dressed in black, but wore a red baggy gi with a black belt and a red bandana with the kanji for will imprinted on the back of it. Her clothing was torn and old, and her piercing eyes stared right through the icy fortress. In her right hand she held a long, gleaming katana.

"So, you must be the big, bad, and illustrious king cold. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

Many of cold's guards began backing away, cowering from the slaughter of their comrade, but not all of them were afraid of this bold intruder.

A tall, scaly green warrior with a grey fin on his head pushed forward from the group, activating his scouter. The device cycled only briefly before beeping with the result.

"Don't be afraid, you fools. Her power level's only 5." Confidently, he raised his blaster and fired a shot at the stranger's head.

Yasai didn't even glance in his direction. Raising one finger, she released an invisible _kiai_ that sent the green-scaled warrior somersaulting backward into the chamber wall.

The blast from the warrior's gun was reflected by the invisible wave of energy, smashing into the warrior's body and showering the guards with shards of ice. '_Hmph that was easier than I expected, weaklings!' _

"She's a monster!" screamed one of the former inhabitants of Xylon-38, fleeing away from her. The enormous soldier had escaped the slaughter of his species by betraying the leaders of the slave revolt, receiving a post in cold's army as a hefty reward. King cold stepped forward and sent a death beam through the terrified creature's chest, killing him instantly.

"If you know who I am, you should know that bursting into my chambers with your sword drawn is a good way to get yourself killed little girl," the towering frost demon said calmly, crossing his arms. "What is your business here? Do you want to die?"

"I'm not here to trade pleasantries and have a chat." Yasai returned the sword to the saya on her hip.

"Now pay very close attention. I'm here to give you information that I think you'll want to hear. I have something to tell you about prince vegeta."

"Oh, is that so?" intoned cold. "I'm afraid 'prince' vegeta doesn't work for us anymore. What are you, a disgruntled employee or something?" The king showed obvious amusement mixed with curiosity. This intruder couldn't possibly gain anything by her insolence, besides a quick death, so why was she even here?

The expression on the young woman's face didn't change except for a scowl not framed it.

"Who I am is none of your business, cold. Now pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once and only once. The super saiyans who killed your sons are on the planet called earth, the third planet at coordinate 1368-63XY. If you leave here now, you can get there in time to catch them. Got it?"

"Oh, really now? Well, I must say I am quite curious to meet this 'super saiyan'." Cold's voice was saturated with sarcasm. "After all, I've heard so much about them; one could hardly blame me for my curiosity. Tell me something what do you hope to gain by sharing this piece of information? Your little attitude amuses me."

Yasai smirked. "Think what you want; I don't really care, but one more thing. When you fight vegeta and celera, you need to attack them with full power. They will show you no mercy."

"Full power, you say?" The amusement on cold's face was even more evident now than before. "Why ever would my full power be necessary? Haha. If nothing else, I'd say you're quite the comedian! Surely you don't think that a mere saiyan has a chance against me. "

"You're absolutely wrong, cold." The young woman's grin was gone, replaced with fiery resolve. "If you don't take this fight seriously, they will kill you instantly. I'm guessing you can undergo a transformation just like your sons. Well, you'll have to if you want to live longer than five minutes. Do you understand?"

Cold chuckled. "Well, the one thing I do understand is that you're crazy if you think you will leave this place alive."

"I can see evidently, that you don't believe me, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Yasai lowered her arms to her sides and clenched her fists. "You're about to learn what it's like to fight a real super saiyan...and I'm not talking about vegeta and celera." She began to power up. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Energy erupted from around her feet, lifting shards of ice and chunks of rock from the floor. Her long black hair, tied in a shaggy ponytail, stood up in jagged waves as the golden flow of ki engulfed her, the entire room threatening to collapse under the sudden display of power. Then, her green eyes flashed to blue as golden light suddenly streamed through her aura, a hint of a smile revealing itself on her face.

"What is she?" Shouted king cold, taking a step back defensively. The golden-haired warrior was standing motionless, energy pulsing around her like a living flame.

Yasai spoke. "I'd love nothing more than to kill you myself, but I'd rather leave it up to vegeta or celera. Don't worry, though; I'll teach you a very painful lesson just to make this little trip worthwhile. Maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you that your current strength is useless against a super saiyan."

"IMPUDENT WENCH!" roared cold as he extended his arm, firing a deadly flurry of purple death beams at the intruder. Lifting her right hand, yasai deflected each of the beams in turn, sending them ricocheting into the walls and ceiling of the chamber. Debris showered the two fighters as the entire room shuddered.

Enraged, the frost demon launched himself forward, his powerful right arm pulling back to deliver a devastating punch. Yasai leapt forward to meet him.

Dodging the telegraphed obvious punch, yasai threw a spinning kick that connected with the center of cold's enormous chest. Immediately, the frost demon was bent double and launched to one side. Yasai teleported above him and smashed a knee down into the back of cold's neck, sending him crashing into the floor.

The two blows had completely knocked the wind out of him. Gasping for breath, he tried to rise, but yasai fired a compact ball of energy that smashed him down again to the floor with a blinding flash.

The mysterious youth waited, hovering in place, until cold had recovered enough to make sense of his surroundings.

"Now maybe you'll take me seriously, cold!" Gathering her energy, she blasted through the ceiling of the chamber, causing it to collapse behind her and bury the crippled frost demon.

Outside, several squadrons of lightly armored soldiers waiting in midair immediately charged him.

"Staying in my super saiyan form seems like overkill, but I can't risk that cold will follow me," said yasai. "Now that he's angry, I'd be no match for him in my normal state. I guess I'll have to deal with his goons quickly." Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind. He slowly began vividly sense the energy and trajectory of each soldier charging at him. Her sword slid from its saya with a single smooth motion.

Yasai disappeared, and the soldiers stopped their charge and looked around frantically. Flashes of golden light began to explode like fireworks in midair, each one accompanied by the single slash of a sword. Less than a second later, yasai reappeared on the other side of the group...the group began dropping to the ground where her sword had cut them all into pieces.

She slid his sword back into its saya and pulled a tiny capsule from her pocket, allowing herself a momentary smirk. Finally she allowed herself to drop out of her super saiyan state, yasai activated his capsule and climbed into the ship that emerged with a puff of smoke.

"Coming here was a really big gamble. I hope it works," she thought as she began programming the time machine's computer. "I just have one more order of business to take care of the frost demons can enjoy their stay in hell."

Traveling through the time-stream hadn't been quite what she had expected; there was no way to control temporal trajectory once the wormhole had been stabilized.

"I'm glad, at least, that I got here before goku. That would have been incredibly awkward. It's strange to imagine: everything that happened was because of him, yet I've never even seen him before. History will be changed...hopefully for the better."

There was a low hum, and her ship disappeared with a flash. Yasai laughed as there was a bright flash that completely engulfed the planet she was on she could hear cold's wail of anguish. Now just one more stop to make.


	15. Chapter 15

Goku was always the warrior with compassion. He thought of himself as a human first than a saiyan. Vegeta was the proud prince he was ruthless living by his own way much like a brandished sword, he was lead by his strength and only lived by his strength and pride nothing more nothing less. Celera never thought of herself as a human, for a period of time she didn't know what or who she was. She was lost growing up on earth, goku was able to adjust to everything and in the end she adjusted as well, but there was always a nagging thought in the back of her mind she was something more she was destined for more than just a life on earth. She discovered she was a saiyan after that everything changed she dived nose deep into her ancestry uncovering everything she could. Unlike her brother she felt sorrow for the saiyans they were annexed, families were split apart, and nothing could be done. Their services and all their hard work was paid back by their own extermination.

Time goes on, and some wounds heal other don't. Some things you never forget. The last three saiyans yet they couldn't be any different one was changed by a head injury, the other had to suck up the pain remembering the pride and honor of his race, the other was proud and lived her life by her own code of honor defined not by either of the other two, but then there were two more!

Yasai was now entering the milky way and didn't do anything to block her ki she didn't care if they thought she was an enemy or friend she came here on a mission and would complete that mission no matter what, to change history hopefully for the better.

It was just goku's luck. He had to sense the enormous, mysterious power level right in the middle of his breakfast! He swallowed a mouthful of pancakes, wiping his mouth and jumping to his feet.

"Sorry, chi chi, I got to head on out!"

"What? Why, what's the reason this time?" His wife eyed him with suspicion.

"An enormous mysterious presence just appeared on the planet! I'm not sure who or what it is—I'm going to go check it out!" He disappeared out the doorway.

"Wait! I'm coming with dad!" Gohan ran up to his room, throwing off his normal clothes and pulling on his orange gi. Chi chi wasted no time storming up the stairs after him.

"Oh, no you don't, young man! You have studying to do! You get right back…" she skidded into the bedroom to find an open window and a vanishing orange figure soaring off into the sky.

"…here…oh, gohan…why do you have to be so brave? You're just a little kid…"

Goku and gohan both landed in the middle of the eastern wasteland, on a plateau overlooking the ship, which had come to a rest on earth. Mere moments later, they were joined by piccolo, nail, tien, yamcha, krillin and zarbon, all flying in from different directions to check out this newcomer.

"So, you guys felt that too, huh?" Goku asked.

"Hey…is it just me, or is that energy signal completely different from anything I've sensed before?" Tien stared down at the ship, squatting on the landscape.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Goku frowned. "Of course."

"Huh?" Krillin glanced around at the concerned faces. "What'd I miss exactly?"

"I'm lost, too," zarbon admitted.

'_That's saiyan energy no doubt about it, but who could it be? I thought me, vegeta, and celera were the only ones left? _

Yasai stepped out of her time machine taking a look around. It was so different there weren't ruins, and no androids yet. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, she popped the time machine back into her capsule putting it in her pocket. She popped another open slinging a red staff over her back looking up at the defenders of the earth.

"So everyone is here almost… I see goku is very perceptive he knows I'm a saiyan the others are as clueless as I thought. I hope this mission goes well. One by one she eyed each of them she didn't like piccolo very much, but she'd deal for now. Then she got a great idea, "I should go super, nah I'll wait on that." She couldn't help herself "AAAHHHHHHH!" She pushed her power until she was about to ascend hoping it'd speed things up.

"Woah who is he!?" Krillin asked bewildered feeling the ground shake for a few seconds.

"Excuse me." Nail hadn't spoken in a while

(as opposed to piccolo, who hadn't spoken at all).

"I may not be an expert in human and saiyan biology, but I believe that 'he' is a 'she'."

"Uh…Are you sure?" Goku looked down at the stranger, who was powering back down to normal he looked back up at Nail. "How can you tell?"

"Namekian hearing is extremely sensitive," Nail said. "She was shouting—incoherently, may I might add—while she released her energy, and it was definitely a female voice."

"Yeah, but—" yamcha was about to explain why a girl couldn't possibly be such a powerful fighter, then stopped as he realized there wasn't really a reason at all. "Uh, okay then."

"Hello up there!" Yasai was looking up and waving, calling out to the assembled group. "Can we talk for a few? I don't want to fight you guys or anything."

Cautiously, the earth's defenders flew down to the plain where she stood moments before. "Hi there," goku said, smiling and holding out a hand.

"That was amazing! You're really strong, But I have to wonder, how is it that you're a super saiyan?"

'_I guess he's smarter than I thought.'_

Yasai shook his hand, doing her best to smile, but it was clear she hadn't had much experience in doing. She was in her mid to late teens, quite tall with dark hair that spiked out down to her shoulders, and had an air of constantly being on edge about her.

She wore a red shirt, underneath she wore a plain black long sleeve shirt, red baggy pants, a black belt, and a red bandana all a little worn. Over her back was slung a red fighting staff, and on the left side of her hip was her katana, and curling back and forth was a brown monkey tail.

"It's… a little complicated. I'm not sure how much is safe to tell you, without…well, anyway, it's very difficult. I came here to deliver a warning, but I want to wait until you're all here."

"All here what do you mean?" Goku looked confused as he considered this, his brain not quite yet reaching the question of, '_how does she know us?'_

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that in a few minutes celera is going to return to earth, and if I told you everything now, I'd just end up repeating it and I don't like repeating myself, so follow me—I know where she'll arrive."

The puzzled group, having pretty much figured out that asking 'how' and 'why' wasn't getting them anywhere, simply followed the strange girl through the air. They landed in a patch of rocky ground that looked exactly like the patch of rocky ground they had been standing on in the first place, only minus a spaceship. The girl stood perfectly still, looking expectantly up at the sky.

Ten minutes passed. Piccolo was meditating. Yamcha was practicing his wolf fang fist on some unfortunate rocks. Zarbon was pacing back and forth. Goku was half asleep, yawning as he tried to pay attention to gohan's babbling on about a bird he'd seen that morning.

"Just be patient," is all yasai would say.

Another forty five minutes, and a pinpoint of light appeared in the vast blue sky. It grew into a spherical shape, which slowly came to a landing moving from full speed to half that in a few minutes.

The fighters approached the capsule corp spaceship that was smoking from going through the atmosphere, peering up into it as the pod's hatch cracked open, and just as predicted, celera stumbled out, dressed in her usual gi, somewhat ragged from her training. Behind her stood amber staring at all of the earth's defenders with wide eyes clutching to celera's pants once she seen piccolo, she glared right back at him, her tail slowly unwrapped itself from her waist.

"A tail!?" Tien exclaimed.

She gave a small smile as he saw everyone looking up at her from the bottom of the ship, and floated down to meet them. She looked at amber with a small smile "don't worry about them." She said quietly amber nodded floating next to her sensing their energy.

"Well, hello there everyone why are you looking at me like that?" She stretched, breathing deeply. "Ahh, feels good to breathe some earth air…well, sorry I took so long getting home. I ran into some trouble on the way here. And I took her under my wing, I swear, it's good not being the female saiyan left. So…how come you all knew I was coming did kami tell you?" She was tackle-hugged by gohan, and loudly acknowledged the boy's affections with tight squeeze, grinning to see goku alive and well.

"Just ask her," krillin replied, "whoever she is. You just missed a long wait for your return!"

"Yes, I was thinking about that during my training…" Celera scratched her head, turning to look at the girl. "I was racing to cooler's father's location…"

"—his _father_?!" came an outburst from the side.

"—Be quiet, yamcha!" Krillin hissed.

"…and I was going to land there and tear him apart before he got the chance to come here for revenge," celera continued, ignoring the humans' interruption.

"When his energy disappeared, and for a short time, another huge power appeared then faded…" She indicated her with an excited smile. "That was you!?"

She nodded. "I guess since you're all now here, I should give you an explanation."

"It's about damn time," Piccolo muttered, receiving a glare from nail and yasai.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you…" she sighed. "I can't really explain it all. If all goes according to plan, you'll understand it all in time…but I can deliver the warning I came to give you and complete my mission."

She looked much more serious all of a sudden. "In three years' time-I've got the exact time and date written down on this piece of paper," she said, handing amber a piece of paper with some hasty scrawling on it.

"Two androids will appear. Terrible, evil beings, even more powerful than a super saiyan! They'll destroy everything, proceed to hunt down all remnants of humanity for sport. The world will become a living nightmare."

She looked at each of them in turn. "I'm telling you this because if you know it's coming, you can train harder, and anticipate the threat…I might be able to help you, as well, but I can't promise you anything. It's really down to all of you—you have to change the future for the better!"

"Assuming we even believe you," piccolo asked, "what happens to us? Do these androids kill us, too?"

"Most of you. Look…I've got my own personal reasons, but…there's some things I'd rather only share with goku, all right?" This got mixed reactions. Celera was about ready to burst.

"I'm sick of goku getting everything! Damn it all you tell me I'm going to get killed by a bunch of tin cans! I'm a saiyan androids don't begin to compare, but I suppose since this is your mission and all it's better than not telling us at all." Celera moved her neck around a few times. "Before you two take off to go talk in private, tell me…how do _you_ know what's more powerful than a super saiyan a being straight out of legend feared throughout the universe!?"

She set his jaw, her expression hardened, and, with a slight burst of ki that sent the fighters closest to him staggering back, made her super saiyan transformation for the first time since returning to sarth. This was the first time many of them had seen this 'legendary golden warrior'.

"I guess I forgot about that, your friends never did have time to fill you in on the details." She furrowed her brow, gritted her teeth, and a second golden aura burst into life. Her hair and eyes shined with intense power.

"Well let's make it three super saiyans." Goku said cheerfully with a slight burst of ki a third golden aura pulsed into life. His eyes and hair shined with intense power.

"Woah…this is just too much!" Yamcha complained, standing even further back, in awe of such powerful, almost mythical beings.

"Well, that just figures." Celera looked intently at the other super saiyans.

"So that's what it looks like from the outside I wonder how I look…Anyway, it would explain how you defeated that fool king cold so easily—what the!" She flinched to the left on a reflex as the girl threw a sudden punch at her head. A low growl rose from her throat as she continued to launch quick, short ranged attacks, celera jumped from side to side and avoiding each one. It didn't take long for her to get fed up, and she swept her legs out from under her, knocking her onto her back. She breathed out, returning to her normal state, and she and goku did likewise.

"That was uncalled for, but you like to spar" she said sternly.

"Sorry about that." She held up a hand in apology. "I lose mental control when I transform. To be more specific I don't have a grasp on my emotions. But I'm impressed—they said you were good, but you're amazing!"

Celera couldn't help smiling at this. "You're not bad yourself, so you were testing me? Seems as good a way as any I guess. You're quick, but your technique lacks precision and you shouldn't telegraph them so much. You should work on that."

She nodded, standing up and turning to goku. "All right. Now, if you don't mind…"

Goku followed her into the air. "All right. Let's talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Celera turned to the others, all of them had dumbfounded expressions or frowns and they were directed at amber.

"Let's get one thing straight here, if any of you think about touching amber or her tail I will tear your arms off!" Celera hissed pulling her close to her leg, amber wasn't afraid of any of them in reality but she stared at gohan for a brief second and looked away.

"Celera-"

"Krillin I'm not threatening I promise if you or anyone!" Celera shouted glaring right at piccolo who was eyeing amber's tail. Piccolo glanced at her growling quietly.

Gohan smiled walking towards the two saiyans with a small smile. "Hi my name is gohan." He said reaching his hand out for her to shake, amber looked at it like it was a foreign object hiding behind celera's leg looking at him with her big brown eyes. "It's okay amber he won't hurt you, that's my nephew gohan." Celera said crouching down on the ground next to her.

"Is she a saiyan?" Yamcha asked, he wasn't going to oppose celera. And she was no older than gohan and he couldn't sense any evil energy coming off of her.

"My name is amber," she said quietly shaking gohan's hand shying her eyes away. Gohan laughed quietly nodding his head "it's nice to meet you." He said.

"She's a saiyan just like me and goku, but she's different." Celera said sternly looking at yamcha. She knew amber could handle herself, but she took being a mother very serious, and she liked it. "I won't mess with her then." Yamcha said laughing afterwards.

"Well if celera says so, and gohan likes her I do too then." Tien said with a smile. "Me too." Nail said with a simple nod. "I don't care as long as she doesn't get it my way." Piccolo grunted. Celera thought it was amusing, they'd accept amber regardless of their personal feelings or just as she promised they would get their arms ripped right out. "It's not really up for debate, don't think about crossing me!" She shouted angrily her hair began to wave upward and her irises turned a shade of green.

"Alright we won't chill." Krillin pleaded knowing she was about to super saiyan nuclear on them. Amber wasn't all that bad anyways she was quiet, shy, and was observing everything.

"So you mentioned you ran into trouble while you were out in space why doesn't that surprise me?" Tien asked. Celera laughed quietly tien still had a sense of humor at least.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe it. I ran into cooler and his goons, me and amber took them out and together we defeated cooler, I'll go into details." Celera said excitedly.

"Cooler? Frieza's brother?" Zarbon asked.

"I knew he was! Yeah I'll go into details about it. See I first got this message." Celera said happily rubbing amber's back slowly feeling her trembling from anger not fear. She figured it was piccolo he made her made too.

'_Androids that's worth a laugh, I'm a saiyan tin cans of a crazy old man that SHOULD be dead aren't anything to worry about_!'

"What I'm about to tell you is the history that originally happened. It 'should' have happened, so to speak. Cooler and his father arrived on Earth, but Raditz was able to get here in time to defeat them. Unfortunately, he made a mistake—and I'm sorry to say, Goku, it was kind of your fault. You urged him to spare King Cold's life, and—though I don't know exactly what happened in your conversation—he did. Cold, by this point, was unconscious and all his soldiers were too scared to intervene—Cooler was dead. So Cold and his men were forced to flee, and that was the last we saw of them for quite some time. Three years of peace followed, in which I was born…" The girl's monologue was interrupted as Goku's brain finally made a connection.

"A-hah! You're the child of one of us I bet!" He grinned, pleased with himself. They were standing in the flat wasteland, a couple of miles away from the others. "That explains the gi, and how come you're like a full blooded saiyan! So, do I have a daughter, or…"

"No, vegeta is my father." Yasai reached up and flicked the sides of her unruly black bangs behind her ears, revealing just how much she resembled her father with her hair back. She had her father's piercing eyes, and stood confident, a stark contrast to goku's carefree half-slouch.

"Wow, cool! Vegeta gets to be a dad! Who would've thought wow that's crazy!? So, uh, who's the mother?" Goku didn't bother asking, _so, how are you almost an adult?_ He reckoned she'd get to that eventually.

Yasai smiled, speaking "celera. Your sister. If I'm careful not to alter this history in too many ways, I'll be born sometime within the next three years. Celera will have a baby girl, and she'll name her yasai…" She trailed off, thinking of her mother. She wished she had known her better.

"Celera, huh? With vegeta? Who'd have thought?" Goku laughed out loud. "That's great!" They both managed to calm themselves down. "Uh, go on."

"Thank you…" Yasai continued her story. "We're still not sure what king cold was doing for three years. Our best theory is that his empire was falling apart at the seams without his sons in charge, and he was rushing around the galaxy trying to keep it together. Maybe he was scared of another defeat, but whatever happened, he returned to get revenge for his humiliation. This time, he was in his third form."

"So, he could transform too then?" Goku asked, and yasai nodded.

"He never got the chance to today—in either timeline for that matter. Fortunately, celera made quick work of him—as I did. But when he returned in his third form, celera was no match for him—even as a super saiyan! And even with help from earth's most powerful warriors, cold was untouchable. Plus, based on your previous encounters with frieza and cooler on namek, everyone feared that he had at least one more form left. They were completely outmatched by this terrifying enemy, and it was getting to the point of no hope. So, as a last resort, my brave father used a technique he'd learnt from celera to save us all—Instant Transmission. It let him instantaneously move himself and anyone he touched to anywhere he could see, or sense."

"Hmm, that sounds pretty bad." Goku added, his demeanour shifting from its typical light heartedness into concern for the lives of his friends and family—even those from a different version of history.

"So, did he move cold to some distant location in space, then come back to earth?"

"Not at all." Yasai's face darkened. Staring at the ground in frustration, the girl ground a small rock into dust with her foot. "That wouldn't have even worked. Cold's race can survive in the depths of space, and he would have just come back again. Plus, I don't think my father had enough range to get them outside the solar system. Vegeta…" she paused, a sudden rush of emotion making her almost choke on the words.

"...He teleported himself, and cold with him, into the heart of the sun. It was a surprise, apparently….He'd obviously experienced a great deal of change since first coming to earth, but nobody would have ever expected such a selfless deed from even him. Before you ask, celera was more than willing to teleport cold away with vegeta, but she was pregnant with me vegeta knocked her out to save both of us since I put an end to cold that won't happen."

"He…" Goku looked over at his sister's distant figure. "She would that? That's…I, uh…huh."

"Naturally of course, the dragon balls were gathered, to bring him back. But of course, that just _had_ to be the day when the androids struck!"

The girl clenched her fists in anger once again. Even the thought of those two gave her a sense of panic—a feeling of constantly having to look over your shoulder, always fearing the end might be moments away.

"Yeah, you mentioned them earlier." Goku hopped up and down with excitement-another enemy more powerful than a super saiyan was coming! _This_ he wanted to hear. "Are they really tough?"

"They're monsters pure evil." She gave her father's signature scowl at the mere mention of the duo terrorizing her world. "They just struck a random city—for fun, and destroyed one of the dragon balls before they'd all been collected. Before kami could recreate the ball, it was over. The planet's strongest fighters—tien, krillin, yamcha, piccolo, nail, amber, zarbon—everyone died. Only a few of us escaped. Over the next seventeen years, they've been hunting down and destroying the last remnants of humanity! It's a living nightmare—we have to stop it from ever happening!"

"And, uh, do I die fighting the androids?" Goku gulped. "You didn't mention me…"

"I'm getting to that sorry." She shook her head.

"You died of a heart virus during the three years of peace. It's unknown now, but in my time we have a cure for it." She pulled a small vial out of her pocket, and tossed it to goku.

"Here. Take it if you ever catch a seemingly untreatable disease the symptoms will be fever, chest pains, and eventually incapacitation. Death follows in a couple of days."

"Wow, thanks for the warning!" Goku clutched the vital medicine in his hand. "Hearing how you're going die, then being given a chance to avoid it in advance…that's so weird! Heh heh…"

"And that brings me to the last part of my story—it might answer any remaining questions you have to ask me. Bulma, a woman I believe you know very well, was one of the survivors. She's like the mother I never had, really, and we're all extremely lucky to have her still. As you know, she's a scientific genius, and recently…well, recently in my time, about twenty years from now to all of you…she finished her latest creation—a vehicle capable of travelling through time. Unfortunately, once again disaster struck at the worst possible moment…"

"I don't know." Yasai shrugged, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe trunks' sacrifice killed seventeen. Or maybe not. Either way, maybe gohan managed to escape, and maybe they killed him. I…I just don't know honestly. I carried out the plan anyway my mission is complete. Do you understand now? I wanted to tell celera more, since she's my mother, but…I haven't been born yet. Who knows what'll happen if she finds out. I might even never exist. But I can trust you, right?"

She looked at him hopefully, and goku saw past the mystery visitor from the future, to the frightened child underneath. "You won't tell anybody what I've told you will you promise me goku?"

"Sure!" Goku gave a thumbs-up, much to her relief. "I'll tell everybody about the androids, and what to expect in the future, but as for you…I'll just tell them to wait and see. Okay?"

"Thanks so much I knew I could count on you!" She did her best to smile, but again, it was obvious that happiness had been a rare thing for her growing up. "All right, look. If you all train hard these three years, you'll stand a better chance when the androids do appear. Plus, you'll have celera, and who knows—maybe you can ascend beyond a super saiyan as well!"

"Hey, that'd be cool," goku said chuckling after. "I wonder what my hair would look like…by the way, how did _you _become a super saiyan? What happened?"

"Uh…nothing, actually. For some reason, I've been able to transform from an early age—but my emotions get even more out of control than a normal super saiyan's. I can't think clearly at all. I guess I get that from my mother—it's such a weird coincidence, she has an insane temper as well. It must have mixed with the super saiyan, genes or…um…something. I'm not a scientist, I don't know totally."

"Oh, okay." Goku wondered what this timeline's version of yasai would look like. "Well, anyway, I wanted to ask—is that my power pole on your back?"

"Yup it is actually." Yasai drew the unique weapon, idly spinning it around. "Gohan gave it to me. He always thought of it as a sort of symbol. A reminder of you actually. He said whenever you were around, everything was all right."

"Thank you, yasai." Goku looked serious again, the mention of gohan sobering the mood. "For coming back to change all this. You, gohan, trunks…You shouldn't have had to grow up without any parents. Don't worry, we'll make things right."

There was something encouraging about his words.

"I believe in you, goku. Good luck, all of you." She looked apprehensive. "Well, I have to go. I don't want to stay here too long, or I might affect the timeline in more ways than I intended to, and I have to find out if anybody survived before I left. But once I've checked how things are in my future, I'll return, three years from today, and see if I can help you against the androids."

"That sounds great!" Goku waved in mock salute. "See you around then!" He watched the girl from the future fly off into the wastes, presumably back towards wherever she'd hidden her time machine (or, if it was in a capsule, simply to a remote location to use it).

_It's so sad…she's a kid who's had to grow up far too soon._

"Well, are you going to explain what all that was about? Start talking right now!" Celera was practically venting steam in impatience. She finished explaining everything to the others, and now she'd have to explain it all over again.

"Uh well…I can't really tell you all of it. Will you trust me? For her sake, a lot of what she's told me has to remain a secret until later on." Goku was clearly uncomfortable with keeping the truth a secret.

"Either you tell me everything she told you or I _will_ break your legs, or better yet I'll transform into the ape and crush you just like vegeta did!" his sister yelled punching him in the chest.

"Please?"

"Well damn it all what _can you _tell us!?" Celera asked. Goku explained carefully all about the androids, their appearance and abilities. "As for the girl, she'll return in time to help us fight the androids. By then, I think it'll be safe to tell you the rest."

'_It must be something extremely important',_ tien thought to himself, _if even_

_goku can resist telling the truth…_

Celera was going to explode from fury. This girl comes from the future speaks about androids cowering in fear, she's a saiyan she should be fighting not hiding and coming to them for help. She couldn't bottle it up anymore she was literally trembling. No she'd wait until they were alone where she'd proceed to breaking him.

"By the way sis," Goku continued, pointing to celera's somewhat ragged clothes. "That must've been some serious training?"

"Well, I got this emergency message from a king and queen and I set route for the planet yarder, and I had to take care of cooler before I came back to earth. I stayed there for a while, but their style of clothing was somewhat ridiculous, so it's a good thing I put my gis into capsules." Celera took a deep breath. "I had…a lot of things to help the people, staying on yarder. It struck me as exactly the kind of rich, beautiful planet with weak natives that someone would have conquered while working for frieza, wiping out the entire population without a second thought in fact it almost happened. Actually they knew about frieza and the saiyans, but I came there to help them since cooler enslaved them, so they offered me nothing but kindness.

"So in short I defeated cooler, helped them to freedom, but I couldn't do it alone amber helped me every step of the way we make the quite the team. She is your niece and I swear if you touch her tail or make her feel uncomfortable I'll rips your arms out of their sockets!" Celera grabbed him by the collar of his shirt narrowing her eyes, goku nodded his head with a small smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Celera and amber stood on top of the mountain near her house, both braced themselves against the cool wind. It was midnight, or close enough. "So what do you think about this whole thing?" Amber asked. The two of them sat up talking all night about anything… Anything they could think of.

Celera sighed quietly, she nagged on goku to tell her but he was still tightlipped. It must've been serious then but facts are facts that girl was still a saiyan! "I honestly think that girl should be a bit ashamed. She a saiyan and she's coming here with a sob story those androids should be dead already." Celera told her looking at amber with a smirk. "They're strong enough to defeat a super saiyan." Amber said with a hint of great anger she was in the same boat as celera whoever that girl was should've had more pride and honor, now there were questions that needed to be answered and she was gone.

"Perhaps so, I learned when I was really young that power can only take you so far. You have to think, predict, and anticipate. To have intensity and the drive to keep going no matter what. I have a feeling she's never been taught extensively judging from her attacks today. We don't need goku we'll handle these androids ourselves." Celera proclaimed crushing a rock in her hand, amber nodded her head "you're right they're just tin cans."

"Tomorrow we're going to capsule corp for some meeting. I think they'll ask you where you stand."

Amber thought about it, "this planet is worth defending, it's oblivious people. I seen the life if I was like frieza you die forgotten no one remembers you. Or you become just like him, I never could understand it; why he hated saiyans so much we were just like him, I never intended to live my life that way from this point on I'm here with you… Mom." Amber said with a small smile, in her moment of humanity she dived into celera squeezing her tightly.

The day after yasai's visit to the past, and king cold's defeat, there was a large gathering, at the capsule corporation facility. It was early in the morning, and mist curled around the outside of the building as the sun made its first peek over the horizon.

Inside stood the assembled inhabitants of capsule corp (Bulma, Dr. and Mrs. Brief, zarbon and nail), kame house (master roshi, krillin) and mount Paozu (goku, chi chi and gohan), also joined by tien, chiaotzu, yamcha, celera, amber and piccolo.

Goku had just finished repeating what yasai had told him about the androids. Despite numerous people pressing him for information about yasai herself, goku would say no more—he'd given his word, and that was the end of it.

'_Protecting that little weakling I should break him now! I'll have to wait there's more important things.' _

Celera, spoke up. "We don't need you babbling buffoon! Well anyway, I've been gone for a while, and to be honest ever since vegeta and nappa arrived on Earth we've been in non-stop motion. So I never got the chance to ask you so…tien, uh…"

"Krillin," the bald former monk-in-training replied.

"Right, krillin. What was king kai's training like, was it intense? I've seen that it had outstanding results, but what actually happened?"

"Well, we've already told the others this while you were gone," tien said, "but anyway, it was…rather…strange."

Tien staggered on a few more steps, his vision starting to swim, and collapsed face down. "I'm done! That's it, I'm taking a rest!" he wheezed. "I can't go on any longer. When that ogre said snake way was a million miles long, I thought he was exaggerating… This is literal"

He rolled over onto his back, gasping for breath, and something appeared at the edge of his vision. All three eyes rolled upwards to look at the mysterious object, which turned out to be a very small planet, floating a couple hundred meters above and behind him.

_Could that be…?_

Waiting until he finally caught his breath, tien slowly stood up, walking a few more steps to discover, just over a small bump in the road, the end of snake way. It tapered off into a serpentine tail, and seeing this he looked back up at the tiny planet.

"So that must be it—king kai's place!" He lifted off into the air, soaring in a graceful arc up to the planet, and then as soon as he was inside its gravitational field plummeting in an extremely ungraceful belly flop to the ground.

"Owww…" he rubbed his head, trying to stand and finding it extremely difficult for some reason. "What's with this place? It feels like I weigh a ton!" He gritted his teeth, straining to stand on his feet. "So I guess training here must really toughen you up…"

He saw a hunched-over figure that appeared to be watering some flowers. '_That must be king kai's caretaker or something.'_ He thought to himself. '_Still, I expected more than this—this just looks like, well, a house and a garden! Oh well, kami recommended it and I'm not going to doubt him now…'_

He struggled over to the figure, sweating just with the exertion of walking a few steps on this strange planet.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know where king kai is?" he asked politely.

"Of course." The small blue-skinned man, with long black antennae extending from his forehead and wearing perfectly round sunglasses, straightened up, laying his watering can down.

"I'm right here. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh…uhhh, I mean, yes, please!" Tien bowed respectfully. "I've come to seek your help, king kai—a great evil is threatening my home planet, and I need to become powerful enough to defend it!"

"I see, I see…" King kai rubbed his chin. "Well, I suppose I could help out. But first, you'll have to pass a test simple enough. An arduous challenge, which will prove your worthiness to train here!"

"I'm ready sir!" Tien smiled. "I've already died today, nothing can compete with that!"

King Kai nodded. "All right then. Your test is...to make me laugh."

"M…make you…laugh sir?" Tien gulped. "But I came here for martial arts training, not comedy…"

"Well, if you're going to be spending a lot of time here, you've got to at least have a sense of humor, or we won't get along at all so make me laugh!" The deity grinned, awaiting tien's response.

"Um…can I ask you a question first?" Tien shrugged. "Why do I feel so much heavier here than on earth?"

"Let me see…" King Kai's antennae wavered a little. "Ah, you come from the planet earth. Well, the gravity here is ten times that of your home planet. Now, are you going to make me laugh or not?"

Tien began to grow angry with this ordeal. "The fate of my planet's at stake, damn it! I'm here to do serious training, not to monkey around!"

As it happened, king kai's pet monkey bubbles happened to hop out from behind the house just as he said this, the perfect accidental comic timing causing king kai to collapse in hysterics, laughing out loud. Tien just stared, dumbfounded.

"So, apparently, I passed." Tien grinned. "Luckily, after all that king kai got serious. I had to chase the monkey around, though, to get used to the high gravity, before I actually began the training, but once I was familiar with ten times gravity I pretty much got started on the kaioken technique right away, and the spirit bomb followed."

"I wasn't there for nearly as long as tien," Krillin said, "although I did find his 'test' much easier. I just dazzled him with my famous celebrity impersonations…"

"He was probably just laughing at how bad you were!" Roshi chipped in. "You do the worst Conan I've ever seen!"

"Quiet, old man, I'm trying to tell the story." Krillin pushed roshi out of the way. "You try going to the afterlife and back and training with the mystical deity and then maybe we'll start listening to you. So, anyway as I was saying, I figured if tien could do it, there's no reason I couldn't, and that kind of thinking really helped me learning the kaioken. I didn't get around to the spirit bomb, though…" He shrugged. "It would have been nice though, I guess. Anyway, I'm not sure how well I did compared to you, tien."

"Well, let's do a little sparring soon," tien said. "I'd like to see how well you can handle the kaioken."

"I see now." Celera nodded. "Sounds like a…unique experience." She wondered if king kai's training would be useful to someone on her level.

"Well, if we can get back to the point of this little meeting—" Bulma folded her arms, frowning. "—which is taking place far too early in the morning, if you ask me, let's get to the point! There's two deadly androids that are going to appear in three years' time, and we need to be ready. Some of you, I think it's safe to assume will be training in preparation to fight them when the time comes. But—" she glanced back and forth. "I'd like to know: amber, nail, piccolo, what are your plans?"

"I'm living on this planet as of now with celera," amber answered. "I'll defend it against any threat. Don't ask me anymore questions, I don't feel very talkative."

Nail was next to speak up. "I was going to stay here and train anyway. Wherever an evil force appears, I'm honor-bound to fight against it."

Piccolo grunted half-heartedly. "If these androids take over the planet or destroy it, I'll never get _my_ chance. I'll turn them into scrap metal at the chance I get."

"Sounds good to me!" Bulma smiled. For one reason or another, it seemed all of earth's warriors were going to assemble to fight the menace. She already knew zarbon was staying, but the others didn't.

"Ah, zarbon, what about you? What's your plans?" Yamcha asked. "Are you going stay and fight?" Some people had expected him to have an instant dislike for zarbon, since bulma had taken a clear liking to the alien over the last few weeks. However, the ex-bandit didn't feel any hostility towards zarbon. He and bulma had broken up over a year ago (or was it two or three? Time passed so quickly). He was over it. Mostly.

"Well, I don't plan on fighting with you, however…" Zarbon inclined his head. "At first I was going to leave, but then I thought—exactly where to? The former empire of the planet trade organization is going to be in chaos. It's not going to be particularly nice by any means. Besides, this _is _such a beautiful world." He gave a knowing glance at bulma, who grinned a little—evidently, the feeling was mutual.

Yamcha rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. _She was the _one_, you gigantic idiot. And you let her go. Why is it that all the nice ones hook up with aliens around here?_

Absolutely not goku!" Came the (not unexpected) resounding answer from chi chi, when gohan begged to be allowed to fight the androids. Due to his persistence, however, she did agree to let him help goku train—she also wanted someone to keep goku company and look after him, as he was set on training himself harder than ever and it certainly wasn't going to be her.

Without any declaration or ceremony, the training began. Celera would use instant transmission to jump over to mount paozu every day with amber and train with his brother and nephew, then return to her house in the evenings. Celera and goku's sparring matches were all intense, close-fought affairs. Celera never transformed, of course—it would make the whole thing pointless—but in her normal state, she was at first significantly below goku. However, something about becoming a super saiyan seemed to have raised her 'ceiling', even in her base form. So she insisted that they don't transform at least for a while. Gohan and amber did their best, and also improved a lot, but when the two adults got serious they would always be left behind, and wander off to train on thier own. Celera, for her part, agreed to transform now they could train while transformed, they began to make huge advances. Celera and amber would train alone, celera had one thing in mind and that was to make amber a super saiyan, they were both rough and super competitive so they'd sustain minor injuries nothing too serious.

The saiyans were not by any means the only ones training. Piccolo and nail would regularly meet in the wilderness for vicious, fast-paced practice bouts. Both often left bearing significant injuries, their enmity for each other no secret. Often, though, piccolo would prefer his own company and train on his own, spending great lengths of time in deep meditation.

When this happened, nail would train with yamcha and zarbon at capsule corp (zarbon had been perfectly content to lead a peaceful existence and not train or fight at all, but it is a physical impossibility to win an argument with bulma brief, and he soon surrendered to the immovable object).

Krillin mostly trained on his own or under master roshi's guidance, and when celera would stop over in the evenings she'd sometimes have a match with the human warrior—it wasn't much of an effort for even an already-tired celera, but gave krillin a good workout.

SO NOW I CAN NOT BE SO TECHNICAL WITH THE COMING WRITING FOR NOW AT LEAST WHEW! I'M FEELING GOOD ABOUT THIS MY IDEAS ARE FLOWING NICELY AND EVERYTHING SEEMS TO BE IN ORDER. SO NOW I'LL MOVE ONTO… I DON'T KNOW LOL, KEEP READING.


	18. Chapter 18

"Celera!" King kai's voice woke celera from a trance—she'd been sparring with amber for the last few hours and was staring at a river. Amber, seeing her sitting there, shuffled over and sat next to him. "Celera, I'm ready let's go again…"

"Just a second, amber, king kai just contacted me…" She stood up next to her, waiting for the deity to respond.

"Oh, so you _are_ listening. That's quite something there," king kai grumbled.

"Very funny, what do you want?" Celera sighed. "amber has a point, it's early and we have some more sparring to do…"

King Kai snorted. "How about you two continue your epic mother/daughter bond of the ages sometime when the new planet namek _isn't_ under attack?"

"Say what, under attack?" Celera started paying attention. "Can't they look after themselves they have strong warriors don't they? Who's attacking them?"

"I'm not sure, there's some kind of...thing...attached to the planet…Look, can't you just instant transmission yourself over there and help them out?"

"Why? I save the innocence and all but right now it's not my problem. In case you haven't noticed or heard, earth is going to have its own troubles soon enough. Two tin cans created by a crazy old man ring any bells?" Celera just made up her mind to accept amber's invitation, but king kai wouldn't be defeated so easily.

"I'm going to keep on annoying and bugging you until you agree. I haven't got a great deal to do around here, so I can just stand here bugging you all day…"

This wasn't entirely true.

He managed to find himself an endless supply of little activities and pastimes from only his tiny planet.

"Damn it king kai, fine I'll go and help the namekians! I'm warning you if I'm not back by this evening, having reduced some halfwit would-be conqueror's life into a smoking ruin, I'm going to kick your ass from here to yarder and back…"

She raised two fingers to her head. _New namek is quite far from here…I'll get king kai's help locating it, he can make himself useful for once…I need to practice this technique more than what I have been…I hope goku can handle earth while I'm gone he still can't transform completely.  
_Amber, only half paying attention, wasn't expecting her sudden departure and promptly collapsed, falling asleep there on the bed.

Several minutes later, after a brief stop at king kai's planet, celera appeared on new namek, standing on a small island dotted with trees.

(much like the rest of the planet).

The first thing she noticed was that all the namekian power levels he could feel were grouped altogether at the other side of the planet. _It seems they've been taken prisoner great, but…I can't sense any attacker in specific…they must be hiding their energy or have no energy at all, a cyborg? I'll have to stay on my toes._ She leapt into the air, setting off through the skies of new namek.

The dragon had chosen this planet well—it nearly almost identical to the original namek. Which in celera's mind, meant it was incredibly boring, dry, and nondescript…

Celera spotted a glint of metal as she passed over a large landmass, and landed slowly, glaring about.

"Who's there? Come out so I can blast you!" She called out. '_I know I saw something don't tell me it's an android damn that little girl…'_ A sudden impact from behind knocked her towards the ground, but she landed on her hands, flipping herself up and backwards.

'_I still didn't sense anything! It's like they or it don't have any ki at all it has to be a machine of sorts then…_ She spun to face her unknown attacker, focusing all her senses in preparation for the next attack.

"Stop with these games and come out coward!" She demanded.

"Very well since you asked nicely." Celera turned in the direction of the voice, and couldn't believe what she saw. A gleaming silver metallic being, its sleek tail twisting around its legs, stood tall on a small hill barely a few feet away.

"You might not recognize me…after all, I have been improved, and anyway I've changed somewhat in appearance of late…" He smiled.

"You may know me as frieza. Ruler of the universe."

F…Frieza!" Celera growled at the metallic being claiming to be the butcher of the saiyan race. "How can you be alive? Vegeta killed you, no I still sensed you after that blast cooler killed you!"

Goku jumped out of bed with a start.

"Ah great, not again!" He quickly pulled his clothes on, racing out into the hallway, where he was met by a bewildered chi chi.

"Goku, what are you doing up this early?" she asked, yawning.

"Sorry, chi chi—there's another big evil power heading for Earth! I can't talk now Got to run. Don't tell gohan, okay? He'll just try to follow me there." He ran out the door, taking off.

Chi-Chi smiled a little but. "Well, at least he has some sense…he'd be in serious trouble if he tried to get my gohan involved in another of those horrid battles…why do these people always have to threaten earth on these nice, sunny days?"

Goku landed on a mountaintop, near the mysterious approaching power. He noticed tien was already there, waving to the three-eyed warrior, his long-time rival.

"So, where is everybody else?"

"We're all here." Tien indicated another mountain behind him, upon which stood several fighters. Piccolo was standing on his own peak, set aside from the rest, and zarbon wasn't there at all

(he had sensed the incoming power, grunted, rolled over and gone back to sleep).

"All right then. Here it comes—it doesn't feel too big, but be ready—it feels an awful lot like frieza and his family." Goku watched intently as the insect-like ship became visible, descending through the atmosphere towards a spot a few miles away. Without any warning, piccolo threw a charged energy blast that tore the ship in two, then blew the halves to pieces.

_Well, there goes the element of surprise damn it piccolo,_ Krillin thought, shaking his head in irritation at piccolo's arrogance. A small humanoid figure became visible through the clearing patches smoke—the power they had sensed. Piccolo's attack evidently hadn't harmed this one at all, although there appeared to be no survivors from the ship's crew.

The figure slowly approached, coming to a halt about a hundred yards away from goku and tien (who stood in front of the others). They both did a double take as they saw the alien more clearly.

"You…" Goku stared at the invader in complete disbelief. "You look just like frieza!"

"Indeed so." The creature grinned, the early-morning mist almost enveloping his body. He was somewhat shorter than the other frost demons they had encountered, with a deep chestnut red-brown coloring where frieza had been purple.

"I am kuriza, and you damn primates killed my father frieza! I'm here to take my revenge on the whole lot of you—by the time I'm done here, this planet will be nothing but a scorched, burned-out husk! If that attack was all the power you've got, then this will be even easier than I previously imagined…"

"A bit overdramatic, isn't he?" Krillin muttered to yamcha.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hmph!" Frieza snickered. "They both made a mistake. Cooler wanted to be dramatic, as usual, and hurled my head into the vacuum of space. After drifting for months in a state of hibernation, I encountered the artificial consciousness known as the gete star. It then tried to absorb my mind and knowledge, but it was easily dominated by a superior will. It tested the technology of the gete star to the limit, as well as my ability to survive even the greatest injuries, but I endured it all…and now I have returned, stronger than ever, to find that the super saiyan has taken care of my brother for me."

He indicated to himself, banging one hand off of his glinting chest with a loud clang.

"You see in this form, I'm far stronger than I've ever been! Now, I can truly claim the title of the most powerful in the universe! So, little monkey, run and fetch me the super saiyan. He's your prince, isn't he?"

Celera realized that, of course, goku had been easily more powerful of the siblings at the time and vegeta outclassed them both. '_Then he's in for a big surprise…_'

"You really want the super saiyan, frieza?" Her aura burned around her body, shifting from white, to deep gold as golden streaks rippled through her hair. The ground cracked under her feet as she completed her transformation.

"Celera, hmm?" Frieza half-smirked.

"Now there's a pleasant surprise. Ah well, it's all the same to me in the end. One primate's as good as another." He leapt forwards, whipping his tail around, but celera flipped over it, putting frieza in a headlock.

"I forgot my manners I should thank you, frieza!" the long-haired saiyan told her foe, the intense heat from her aura warping frieza's metal skin slightly. "Now this way, you'll be killed by yours truly, not in some ridiculous family squabble, and our race will have revenge!"

Frieza twisted out of her hold, but celera caught the reborn ruler's punch and kicked him to the floor.

Frieza reached down behind him, pushing off of the ground just as celera smashed into the ground where he'd been lying. This left her open, and still flipping backwards through the air, frieza whirled around, bringing both knees down and driving celera hard into the ground.

The super saiyan brought her arms up, firing a quick two-handed blast of energy that propelled herself further down into the earth, hiding herself from frieza. The tyrant flew up, and away from the ground, awaiting celera's next attack.

"Come out where I can see you stop hiding!" He yelled impatiently. In answer, energy sparks started flying free of the ground from all around him, launched at him from every direction. Frieza grimaced, dodging one way then the other as the crisscrossing beams arced and streaked right past him.

"Enough of this game!" He thrust a hand down, launching a massive wave of invisible force that destroyed the entire island in a split second. Celera rocketed up out of the smoke cloud, almost unharmed, and slammed her foot right through frieza's stomach before he could react. Celera pulled her foot out, punching him away.

Frieza landed with a heavy thud on a nearby island, lying completely still for a second. Just as celera was halfway through the thought, '_that was too easy there has to be a catch.'_

A mechanical whirring and clicking came from the prone body, and before long frieza stood back up, the hole in his body slowly closing, appearing none the worse for wear.

"Now do you see monkey?" Frieza indicated the former wound tapping on his stomach. "The gete star monitors this body at all times, repairing injuries and improving on errors. Letting you injure me just now was a serious error—meaning I'm now far stronger and faster than before. How many times will it take before you're completely outmatched, I wonder now?" He grinned, and disappeared.

Celera flipped and then spun to try and spot her enemy, hearing the un-mistakable crackling of charging energy above her and looking up to see frieza hurling a sizeable energy ball her way.

There was no time to dodge that blast—acting on a reflex, celera was suddenly several meters away from where she previously was. This turn of events confused both of them, until celera quickly realized something. "Hah alright! So it _is_ possible after all to use instant transmission without making the sign…It is a little draining, though nothing too much with practice…"

"The instant transmission?" Frieza cocked his brow. "You know it too?"

"Hold on a second, what's this "too?" Celera mocked.

"All right, I'm skipping the introductions," piccolo grunted, throwing off his weighted cape and turban.

"You want your revenge, blah blah blah daddy this blah blah blah, I'm the future ruler of this world so I'm going to turn you inside out, let's go!"

He flew towards kuriza at full speed, and was sent flying back just as fast by a thin purple death beam that shot out of one of kuriza's fingers.

"I guess teamwork… Is a concept piccolo hasn't quite mastered yet…" Krillin noted, sighing quietly.

Kuriza smiled. "Is that really all you you have to offer?"

"Not nearly fool!" Piccolo appeared behind kuriza, in one swift motion hammering him into the nearest mountain with both fists. However, kuriza appeared behind him, kicking Piccolo into the air and then smacking him down to the ground with his tail. Piccolo lay unmoving in a crater

"Well, that was easy enough." Kuriza dusted himself off. "I really do hope he wasn't your best warrior."

"As a matter of fact, he wasn't kuriza," Tien called to the invader. "Hey, does anybody else want a shot at him before goku and I clean up?"

"What did you—?" Kuriza's eyes widened. "Are you…toying with me? Letting me fight the small fry for your own amusement?"

"No not really." Goku shrugged. "It's just that if we fought you first, it'd be over too quickly, so we're letting the others have a turn."

"So be it! I don't care what order I fight you, I'll have my revenge for what you did to my father—one way or another!"

"Uh…" Goku looked faintly puzzled. "You…you _do_ know it was cooler who killed frieza not us, right?"

"What did you just say?" Kuriza's eyes narrowed. "You're lying about that! If you're trying to confuse me, it won't work! However you tricked my father, I won't fall for it like he did!"

"You talk too much for my taste!" Nail called out, jumping straight into battle and kicking kuriza square in the face. Kuriza stood perfectly still, unaffected.

"I played with the other Namek, but I'm getting bored now," he said. "I'm going to finish this lot off, and then I'll get to you two—the real fighters…" He indicated goku and tien, then returned his attention to nail, who had drawn his leg back and was now smashing fast paced relentless blows into kuriza's body, to no visible effect.

Kuriza reached out with his mind, throwing nail down to the ground, far below. Krillin and yamcha rushed him from opposite sides, and kuriza let loose another purple energy beam that caught krillin's shoulder and sent him flying away through the air end over end. Yamcha continued his charge, hurling a blue energy blast at kuriza.

"Kamehameha_!_" he shouted, but kuriza simply sidestepped the attack as if it was moving in slow motion, lashing out with his tail and sending yamcha flying off. Krillin rose again, ready to resume the fight. "Well it's time, here goes nothing…_Kaioken!_" The flame-red aura leapt into life around Krillin's body flaring violently, and he flew in an arc towards kuriza.

Who hovered in the air, bored, a flat disc of energy forming over one hand.

"_Kienzan…_HAA!" Kuriza's eyes widened as far as they could as the disc grew closer and closer, and he twitched to the side, a shallow gash opening up on his cheek as the razor-sharp attack hissed by him, slicing through one of his armor's shoulder-plates, its speed greatly boosted by the kaioken.

Kuriza hissed in annoyance.

"You're giving me a lot more trouble than I expected…so, prepare to face the greatest power in the entire universe!"

Kuriza's armour exploded off of him shooting outwards like bullets. A flare of red light engulfed his body, and when it cleared, he resembled frieza's final form—of course, still shorter and with red highlights to his mostly-white slender body.

'_His transformation was a lot quicker than frieza's'…_ Goku thought. "Uh…kuriza, was it? I don't think that this is the greatest power in the universe…"

"What? What are you saying?" Kuriza eyed goku with suspicion.

"Well, both frieza and cooler had a larger ki than you currently do now, not to mention king cold…and when celera became the super saiyan, she was on their level too…"

"And where is this 'super saiyan'?"

"She's…not here right now for the moment…" Tien answered lamely (king kai had told them that celera was on an important mission in space, but had been sketchy on the details).

"Yeah sure. Your lies aren't really that hard to see through, you know…" Kuriza stretched his limbs.

"Anyway, it's time to finish up here. It must have been one of you that murdered him, so if I kill all of you where you stand, I'm bound to get the right one!"

"And, let me guess, then you'll destroy the planet just to be safe?" Tien asked.

"No, I…I mean, uh, yes! Absolutely I will! I am the new ruler of the universe—I'll do whatever I like and kill you all!" He seemed hesitant about this, and wheels began to turn in goku's mind. '_I wonder…'_

"Hey! I'm still here, you know you fool!" Krillin flew up towards the transformed Kuriza. '_His power's increased a whole lot with that transformation—looks like I need to go all-out please hold out body!'_

"Kai-o-ken—times three!" The red light quickly intensified, and krillin's flight sped up dramatically. He lunged at kuriza with a punch, who casually dodged, but the young frost demon wasn't expecting him to follow up, and krillin's elbow impacted with kuriza's face.

While surprised by the fighter's good reflexes, kuriza didn't seem to be at all fazed by the actual attack, and he simply stared at krillin, looking very irritated. Krillin backed away, powering down.

"Uh…why goku, tien why don't you guys handle this one, huh? I think I need to practice the kaioken a bit more before I get involved in battles of this scale…"

"Ah, so they finally decide to break out the big guns," Kuriza said with a smirk, ignoring the fleeing krillin as goku and tien faced off against him.

"Hey goku, how about giving me the first round what do you say to that?" Tien asked.

"Sure thing—just make sure to save some for me!" Goku was grinning. "It's not often I get to fight an opponent of this caliber, I can hardly wait!"

"Do…do you think this is a game for your own amusement?" Kuriza stuttered in disbelief at their casual attitude. '_I just beat all their other fighters…can these two be that much stronger than the rest?'_

Celera and frieza flickered in and out of visible sight, battling back and forth between namek and the 'link' dimension used by instant transmission. Celera would launch an attack on namek, only for frieza to jump to the instant transmission dimension successfully dodging it, then when celera appeared in that dimension, jump back to namek, only to be hit by an attack from behind since celera could choose where she wanted to appear at any given time on the planet. It added an entirely new and coplex dimension to the battle.

Celera soon became exhausted from using the complex technique so much in such a short span of time. Though she didn't know it, using instant transmission was taxing frieza's systems too, and he was almost running over capacity—their interdimensional battle ended, simultaneously, they decided to conserve their energy for more traditional fighting.

Celera braced herself as frieza charged her, blocking two punches with her raised forearms, but frieza's strength and speed, both increased since he'd repaired himself, and his third punch slipped right through celera's guard, his fist knocking the wind out of celera's stomach. Frieza knocked her away, celera skidding along the grass as frieza advanced towards her.

"Damn it all…I've landed plenty of good hits on him, but it's just not fazing him any more! It's that damn armor there has to be a way around, a source but I can't sense it!" She flipped to her feet as frieza prepared to attack again.

'_I refuse give up! There's no such thing as an invincible enemy! There's no such thing as a no win situation there has to be a way!_ Frieza raised one hand, ready to continue his onslaught, when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"GALICK GUN!" A yellow-white energy beam smashed into frieza's back, bowling him over. He stumbled back up, glaring at vegeta—the saiyan prince proudly hovering a short distance away, staring down at frieza. A bright aura rippled around his form, his golden hair standing on end.

"Vegeta is that you?!" Frieza was taken aback. "When did you get here?"

Vegeta landed taking his place between the two combatants.

"Well, I couldn't help sensing such a large ki. I decided it was worth investigating—and what do I find but the tyrant himself surviving like the leech he is, back from the dead and fighting the super saiyan. Don't get me wrong, though—when I'm done with frieza, you're next, celera" He'd just turned around, seeing celera up close and in detail for the first time since namek. "So you finally ascended!" He flew into hysterical laughter, the wind picking up as he bellowed. "So cooler was your catalyst just as I thought I hope you prove to be more of a challenge than before."

_V-chan is back, well then I'm going to settle my score once and for all!_ celera couldn't help herself and smirked. She expected the prince to go for frieza first, but instead vegeta charged directly at celera, and the lower-class saiyan was hard-pressed to block and dodge his frenzied attacks. "Come on you can do better!" Vegeta landed a solid punch to celera's jaw, then kicked her to the ground, continuing his vicious beat-down as celera roared in anger. "Come on celera is that all you can do?"

Celera rolled to the side, catching vegeta's fist and struggling to hold her furious attacker back. "Come on is that all you can do, celera!"

"Not-even-close!" Celera ducked under his next wild swing, responding with a quick kick that staggered vegeta back.

"I'm going to settle my score with you and destroy frieza so the saiyans can have their revenge. I'll kill two birds with one stone, kill frieza and defeat you I couldn't ask for more than that!" Frieza cut her off, crashing into celera with both feet and knocking her into the ocean.

"I'll take it upon myself to interrupt this little reunion…" he said with a smirk. "Two super saiyans, I see. Well, this should be fairly fun."

"Hah!" Vegeta summoned up all his energy, forming a crater around his body as the land buckled under his power. Veins stood out on his forehead and neck.

"Tell me something, frieza, now that you're a machine, do you still experience fear?"

"What the—" frieza never got to voice his reply, as vegeta's knee collided with his face. Vegeta kept up the vicious attack, pushing frieza slowly back. However, frieza's superior speed meant that eventually, when vegeta aimed a fraction too far to the right, frieza took full advantage of the opening and launched a vicious counterattack. He raised his leg to knock vegeta out of the way, when celera sped out of the water to rejoin the battle. "That's fine I'll talk both of you!" She screamed flaring her golden aura as far as it'd go.

The three fighters battled back and forth, ducking and twisting between each other as each found their attention divided between two opponents. Celera and Vegeta blocked each other's attacks, and frieza kicked them in the stomach, but they turned and punched him simultaneously, overwhelming his superior defences. Frieza grabbed celera and slammed her into the ground face-first. Vegeta quickly kicked him off-balance, allowing celera to jump up, and fire a quick energy blast that took vegeta off his feet, and charge back at frieza.


End file.
